Love me with no spells
by Lina-Tais
Summary: The Prince of Lust shows up in Oga Tatsumi's life and makes a mess out of his relationship with Hilda... Read to find out more./ Completed
1. Hello Nii chan!

I don't own Beelzebub! Only the idea of this fiction.

* * *

**Hello Nii chan!**

On a lovely, sunny day a young, handsome and really cool father was going home from school, holding his adorable son in his hands. -

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" – Baka-Furuichi's voice cut in. "Who is the handsome and really cool father, huh? And what do you mean by "holding his lovely son in his hands"? I'm sure baby Beel was just hanging there on your jacket, and I bet he was drooling all over your neck, wasn't he?"

"Shut your trap and let me finish the story, Creepichi!" – "the cool father" demanded.

Oga Tatsumi was sitting on his friend's bed, "the adorable" green-haired infant resting on his head, and was nonchalantly eating cup ramen.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you finish this! Remember the last time you started your story in a similar way? THIS – the silver haired boy pointed at Beel- came out! So now what? Another demon prince will show up?"

Furuichi tried to laugh at the crazy idea, but the semi-smile froze on his face the moment he saw the "How-did-you-know-that" look on Oga's face. He of all people should have known better than to doubt the power of the word _crazy_ in his friend's life.

"….You must be kidding me…Anyway, where's Hilda-san?" He tried to take his own mind away from the idea of more demons infiltrating their lives.

"Well, about that… She's in my room with a man." Oga stated blankly.

"Wha-?"

_About an hour earlier…_

Oga and Hilda were walking back home with Beelze sleeping on the wet nurse's bosom, preventing them from arguing the whole way to the house. The parents had quite the fight that day at school, because Oga had let "the whore" Kunieda, as Hilda called her, to feed the infant at lunch.

"Look…"- he was first to break the silence, even if his voice was so silent it was almost a whisper.- " If you intend not to talk to me the whole day that's fine with me, but don't try to put some false blame on me, just because you're in a bitchy mood, ok?" – the "dad" said, without even looking at the woman who was walking a step behind him.

No answer. The only thing he could hear from her direction was the clanking of her heels and the rustling of her black skirt around her thighs. Oga's brow twitched at the fact he was ignored, for the umpteenth time today.

"Hey, bitch! You sure have a nerve to ignore me, dontcha?" He raised his voice a little, but still having in mind the sleeping baby and turned around to face the blond nurse just to find her coldly glaring at him.

"You fool just said you were fine with me not talking to you, didn't you?" Hilda stated calmly. "And keep your voice down; you'll wake up the young Master!"

"I did say that, but I didn't mean it was fine to ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he tried to reason with her.

"Douche!" was all she said as she passed him and continued walking.

"What was that?"- he shouted and pulled her arm, turning her around to face him.- "Try saying that one more time, you bitch!"

"Let go of me you DOUCHE , your ugly mug is too close!" – she said with an icy glare.

"AAARG! You're driving me crazy, you devil woman!"

"I told you to shut up, you jerk! The Master will-"

Alas it was too late for any warnings now. Beel was awake and the first to see were his parents fighting... so he wasn't in the best of moods. And the arguing couple found that out the hard way- with an electro-shock running through them. Morning to you too mom, dad!

"Ugh… It's all your fault, damn woman!"

"How's that my fault, when it was you who woke the Master up with your shouting!" Hilda protested while trying to calm the baby down.

"Because you got on my nerves!" Oga reasoned.

"Ohhhh, I would have killed you a thousand times, if it wasn't for the young Master! And you wouldn't even have the chance to get what's happening to you!"

"Yeah right! As if I would even raise a hand on a weak woman as yourself!"

"Oh yeah? Just perfect! Why don't you just stand there and watch this weak woman beat the crap out of you?" she put Beel down and moved towards him.

The next moment both of them were struck by a lightning… again. Beel crawled to them and with his eyebrows knitted tightly he said:

"Daah dah aih! – Fighting's bad! (basically)"

"AHAHAHAHAHA" -a voice came from somewhere near them. "I heard rumors you guys were getting on quite well, but to think your relationship was this good!"

Looking around Oga saw a tall, well build young man leaning on a nearby poll, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk on his lips. The man was wearing a normal attire of a white shirt with a few of the buttons undone, and tight jeans. Not the unusual guy at first sight, but what the daddy noticed was this man's hair and eyes color. They were the same shade of green as baby Beel and En's; except for the few blond locks entangled in his braided long hair, that was resting on his right shoulder. What Oga didn't really notice or rather didn't even think was important, but what any fangirl would never miss, was the fact that the said man was extremely handsome. Damn, you could even say he was gorgeous and you still wouldn't have described even half of his true looks.

Leaving anything aside, Tatsumi had a really bad feeling in his guts about this man. Taking baby Beel in his arms Oga noticed the way the man was looking at them and that irked him in a strange way.

"Oi, Hilda, ya know who that guy is?" he turned to the demon maid only to find her staring at the man, terrified to even blink. Whoever this man was, if he managed to get that face out of her, he definitely was bad news.

Just as Oga was about to turn to the man and ask him what the hell did he wanted with them, he saw the guy was gone from his previous spot. The next moment the green-haired man was in front of Hilda. In an instant he had her hand in his and was looking straight into her terrified eyes.

"Hilda, darling!" –the man spoke with a deep, lustful voice. "What were you thinking trying to get away from me, huh?"

"Asmodaeus- sama… It's not…" the maid tried to explain, but a gentle finger was put on her lips, making her stop.

"Shhh… I know, I know you were forced to leave the castle, I understand that. But couldn't you at least leave a message for me? I go on a mission and when I come back my favorite girl is gone. Do you have any idea how worried and sad I was?- he said with a hurt note in his voice and gently traced the back of his hand on her cheek. "And what I hear when I ask around?- he continued- That you're living with some worthless human under the same roof… My dear Hilda… in the insolent hands of a human trash. Do you have any idea how hurt my innocent heart was, huh?" The man said as he started leaning closer to her face, but just as he was about to kiss the lips of the petrified maid, he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Oi, Kazanova! Why don't you try and see how hurt can the human trash make every part of your body,_ including_ your heart?" Oga hissed behind him.

The man raised his head and turned around to look at the source of the disturbance.

"Kazanova? Why would you bring that amateur's name here?" He asked as he turned around.

The man squinted his eyes at Oga as he examined him closer. And as his eyes landed on the similar green haired baby, he gaped and spread his hands towards it.

"Beelzeeeee! Look how much you've grown up! Come here!" The man shouted as he grabbed Beel from Oga's shoulder and hugged him happily, leaving the agitated "father" dumbfounded at the scene and especially at the idiotic face the man was making while spinning baby Beel around.

"Aaaiih!" responded Beel happily and laughed.

"What the…" Ttsumi couldn't even finish his sentence of surprise, when he heard a heavy sigh leaving Hilda's chest. "Oi, Hilda! Who's that weirdo here? Your demon boyfriend?... Not that I care…"

"… This is Asmodaeus-sama. One of the Demon Kings, called also The Lust Prince. He's Beelze and En-sama's older brother." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh…Baby Beel's big bro, huh?...EEEEEEHHH? Another one?" Oga gaped at her. "Just how many children does the Demon Emperor have?"

"What, haven't I told you? Including Beelze-sama there are four sons already born and two more yet to be born. By the way, Beelze-sama is the youngest one…for now."

"The hell? The idiot emperor even knows how many children he'll have in future?"

"Of course he does! Well an illiterate fool as you wouldn't know a thing about Hell, so I'll explain things to you some other time. Right now we have a bigger problem to deal with." She said, looking at the said Lust Prince and her young Master, who were playing horsy a few meters away from them.

"You don't say! What are we gonna do about your boyfriend there? Isn't he dangerous?" Oga asked.

"No, he's not the type to fight….And he's NOT my boyfriend! Weren't you listening what I told you, you idiot?" Hilda protested.

"A few minutes ago it sure looked like he is. Besides you looked petrified, so I thought he was some bad news."

"Ugh… We'll talk about that later. But just so you know, he _is_ bad news… in one way or another."

Oga didn't know what she meant, but he hated to think about complicated things, so he decided to just do as she tells him and wait till later.

"Listen well, I want you to take Beelze-sama with you and go to Furuichi's house." The wet nurse instructed him.

"What about you?" he looked at her and if she didn't know him, she could have thought he was worried.

"I'll borrow your room and talk with him in private. I need to make sure what are his motives for getting here." She stated.

'His motive is obviously you, idiot woman!' he thought, but wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud.

"What about my family? My mom's at home, ya know?" he said instead.

"…We'll say he's my brother that came to visit us and see the Master."

"You sure are fast at thinking lies up, aren't you?"

"Got a better idea?" the nurse raised a brow at him.

"Yeah! Beat the crap out of him and send him back from where he came fro-" an umbrella in the head interrupted his proposal.

* * *

**Okay, I have no idea where did that come from... not to think where it will end up. But anyway, tell me what you guys think about it. I pretty much have an idea for the next chapter... just not sure for the end. Hahah Well whatever, I hope you like it. **

**Wanna know more about Asmo-chan? (I'm not used to even write his whole name yet xD) Google him, he's pretty interesting demon. Actually he's already my favorite. Maybe because my birthday is the last day of the period in the year when his power is at it's peak, but that has nothing to do with the story, so... till next time!**


	2. The kiss

First I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, the story and author alerts and for the faves. :) I didn't expect the story to be so well received. Thank you again guys, here's chapter 2 ^.^

...and I don't own Beelzebub bla bla bla...

* * *

**The kiss**

Furuichi was sitting with his hands crossed over his chest, eyes closed, not saying a word… all in order to try and grasp the current situation better.

"So, to cut the long story short, baby Beel's big brother showed up…" he started

"Yep" Oga confirmed.

"…and his name is…"

"Ass-something… I forgot."

"…and Hilda-san said they call him The Rust Prince?"

"Yeah… strange name, huh? Even for a demon."

"Oga… are you sure you're telling me the story exactly as it was?" Furuichi doubted his friend.

" 'Course I am! Hey, it's not my fault this guy has a strange nickname… maybe his ass is just rusty… Maybe they should just call him Rusty Ass!" Oga's eyes beamed, as he felt like he came with the idea of the century.

"Okay, leave the guy's ass aside already! …What I want to know is... how could you leave this man alone with Hilda-san… in a room…with a bed? Are you nuts?"

"What difference does it make if the room has bed or not?" the clueless dad wondered as he shook the rattle before Beel.

"Aaarg, you're right, damnit! The floor is absolutely enough for these kinda things!" Furuichi started to pull on his hair in despair.

"Would you shut your perverted brain down for a second, Creepichi? Or rather, just die already!" Oga shot at his nasty friend.

But no matter what he said, the silver haired boy was in his own world already, drowning in misery and rolling about the room. Tatsumi decided to just leave him alone and kept playing with his green-haired baby boy.

In the end it wasn't a big deal if that rusty prince was in his room… with Hilda. They were probably just talking. (rattle-rattle) That's what she said- she'll talk with him…and he wasn't the type to fight. But then again, why did she seem so scared of him earlier? If he wasn't here to fight, just what did he come for? Something was telling Oga that it wasn't just your normal case of a big brother visiting his lil'bro. (rattle-rattle-rattle)

What if it was just as he thought and the guy was here for Hilda? They sure looked pretty close, damn she even let him caress her cheek… (Rattle-Rattle-Rattle) What would she have done is he himself had tried to do that?

…Not that he'd ever want to do it…why would he want to touch some damn demon woman anyway! (Rattle!)…though she _did_ look like a normal girl when she lost her memory… (rattle…) or while she was sleeping… (rattle…) especially while sleeping…

Anyway, that jerk went as far as to call her his favorite girl, which most certainly means he had some other girls to choose from, which means he's a player…(rattle) damn he's no good! (RATTLE-RATTLE-RATTLE- DAN…)

…DAN?

"Daaah! Dah! Dah!" Baby Beel's eyes were sparkling at the view of his favorite rattle sticking out of Creepichi's head, who now had blood streaming down his face.

"Ah… Furuichi, why the hell did you have to take Beel's rattle and stick it in your head… are you some kind of masochist?" Oga wondered.

Unfortunately the silver head, or rather bloody head, had long ago gone to lala-land and couldn't answer the question.

"Takayuki!" … of course Alan Delon wasn't late to show up from under the TV set and plug out the bloody toy.

"Oga-dono! Didn't you notice it was you who sent this in my dear Takayuki's head?" the big man cried out.

"I did?" the boy cocked his eyebrows.

"Yes, you were playing with Beelze-sama while mumbling something and were shaking the rattle more and more violently, when in the end you sent it flying this way…"

Damn, he didn't even notice he had a rattle in his hands… how deep was he thinking? Something was wrong… him thinking didn't mean anything good!

"Oga-dono, I understand you're worried. Even I have a bad feeling about Asmodaeus -sama coming to the human world." Alon Delon continued as he was treating Furuichi's wound.

"Who?" Oga asked.

"Asmodaeus -sama…Rusty Ass-sama" the mustached man corrected himself as he saw no sign of Oga remembering.

"Oh…And why's that? You know why this guy's here?"

"I wish I knew, but… Let just say, finding Asmo-..Rusty-sama's objectives is no easy task. As Hilda-san has told you, he is the Prince of lust. That means he's the most powerful incubi in the Demon world. He likes to watch humans, and especially women, do whatever he wants. They say he can seduce any woman, be it human or a demon. They fall for him just by seeing his face and by hearing his voice they're already on their knees. Or at least it was this way until..." the older man suddenly stopped talking.

"Until?" Oga urged him.

"Well... this is not certainly a true story, but in the Demon world they said that there was only one young woman that could resist Asmodaeus-sama and she was the only one he couldn't lay his hands on... Apparently that young woman was Hilda-san. Rumor has it that he tried to court her countless times while she was in the Wet Nurse's academy, but to no avail. In the end he was so broken-hearted, that he decided to go on a mission with his older brother Mammon-sama in order to clear his mind. Before he left he swore that he'll become a better demon and when he comes back Hilda-san will finally fall in love with him. But a week after his departure Lucifer-sama decided to send Beelze-sama on Earth and dispatched Hilda-san to look after him. So now that Asmodaeus-sama has came back and found that she was gone, he probably came chasing after her." -Alon Delon finished.

'So in the end, he _is_ her boyfriend.' Oga thought.

"And? What are you gonna do about that guy?" Furuichi asked, apparently conscious now.

" Why do I have to do anything? –he stood up from the bed- It has nothing to do with me or baby Beel, so there is no reason for me to do anything!" the young man exclaimed, took Beel and headed to the door.

"Wait, Oga! Where are you going?" his friend shouted behind him.

"Home!"

"What about the Rusty Ass and Hilda?"

"I'll just kick his ass out of my house and if the damn woman wants to follow him, she's most welcomed to do so. I couldn't care less!" was the last thing they heard before the front door slammed.

"..."

"Oga-dono seems angry..."

"Yeah... I don't know if I should be happy or worried, but my best friend just made his first step to the path of a real man." Furuichi stated, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"What do you mean Takayuki?" asked the big man.

"He's jealous, of course! And don't try to get close to me and call me by my first name!"

* * *

Tatsumi walked back home so fast, that baby Beel had to grab tightly on his shoulders or else he would have fallen. The young man stormed into the house, quickly kicked his shoes aside and slammed the door behind.

"Ara, Tatsumi, you're finally home!" his mother showed up from the kitchen.

"Tadaima" he said blankly as he passed her and headed upstairs.

"Ah, Hilda-chan came home with her brother earlier." the woman added and blushed like a high school girl as the thought of the said brother crossed her mind.

"Yeah, I know. Are they in my room?"

"Yes, they're talking about something."

"Not for long…" Oga hissed and started climbing the stairs.

"Ah, Tatsumi? Is Asmo-san going to stay for dinner? Or maybe he can sleep over?"

"Huh?" he stopped and glared his mom. "Hell NO!"

"That's too bad- the old lady sighed- I could have kicked out your dad and take Asmo-san to sleep with me…"

Oga just left his mom with her sick fantasies and continued towards his room.

But what was waiting for him behind that door….

Hair… blond hair spread over his bed covers.

…his now messed covers.

Heavily heaving chest… Rustling of lace.

Black lace… ridding high on a white creamy-skinned thigh.

A hand… a big hand tightly holding on that thigh, bruising the tender skin.

Lips… roughly crushing over other lips… biting them…

A man… and a woman… on his bed…

Oga was seeing everything, but just couldn't digest the whole picture before him… only fractions of it all passing through his mind in a slow motion.

"Uuuuh" –baby Beel's whining broke him from his trans and he finally grasped the whole thing.

The rusty bastard had Hilda pinned on the bed, forcing a quite violent kiss on her. She was trying to push him away, but apparently the jerk was a little to strong even for her, so her kicks and gasps were in vain. Seeing his mom suffering like that, baby Beel seemed scared and was now about to cry.

Oga took a deep breath and put a hand on the baby's head.

"Beel… how many times do I have to tell you that real men don't cry?"

With darkened eyes he clenched his fist.

"Dah…" Beel held his tears.

"Don't worry, the sonava bitch won't have the chance to do that to mommy again!" he said and crushed his fist on the wall, leaving a big crack behind.

"I'm just gonna kill him right here, right now!" - he roared, and literally shot from his spot toward the bed.

* * *

**There you have it. I tried to throw in some random humor, but I don't think it's good enough...**

**For everyone who don't get the Rusty joke, I just tried to imagine a Japanese person say Lust in English... it will be something like _rasuto..._ the same way will sound Rust said by a Japanese. No offend for Japanese people! This leaves so much space for puns ^^ **

**Okay, I'll shut up now, so just let me know what you think about it so far! :) Till next time.**


	3. The kiss 2

Hello guys, thanks again for the support! Here's the new chapter.

I don't own Beelzebub!

* * *

**The kiss 2**

"Wow… what a tiny room." Asmodaeus noted as he walked into Oga's room. "And you're forced to sleep in this cramped box? Oh, my poor Hilda."

"No, Only Oga and the young master sleep here. I share a room with his sister." the maid answered while trying to avoid the supposedly consoling hug that was coming her way.

"Hmm… that's so boring. Well, with Beelze being around all the time, it's only natural that you two wouldn't get any time together." he said and plopped on the bed.

"Asmodaeus-sama, please... there is-

"I've told you to call me Asmo before, right?"

"… Asmo-sama, there is no way I would want to spent any time with that man, especially when it's just the two of us!" Hilda reasoned.

"Hooo, so you two are not like that, huh? And you're not interested in him? Not even one bit? Hahah, just as expected from the Ice Queen of Hell!" the prince laughed.

"Would you please not mention that ridicules nickname again? … Besides, why would I be interested in a lowly human as Oga Tatsumi?" she protested.

"I heard that same human crushed Behemoth's squad… to save _you_. So he must be quite something… that contractor."

"That's … He really is getting stronger with every day and that makes the Master stronger too, but honestly that man is so stupid I sometimes wonder what idiocy he'll think of the next minute." The wet nurse sighed.

"Ahaha, it seems he had made quite the declaration, about not letting Beel destroy the Human World."

"..."

"So? What are you going to do about that?"

"I... -she hesitated for a moment- …He might be stupid and lowly human, but… he cares about the Young Master. That's enough for me to follow him."

The prince stood there for few moments looking at Hilda's eyes that were filled with resolution.

"Aaah ah… I thought so... You know what Hilda? You're not really honest with yourself!" he stated.

"What? What do you mean?" she wondered.

"I mean… you say you have no interest in that man and then you declare you're going to follow him. Just open your eyes, dear… or I'll have to do it for you."

His voice became somewhat threatening and a shiver went down her spine. Few moments of silence followed and the maid thought about the possible meaning behind his words.

"Anyway" he finally said, a refreshing smile on his face… a smile too disturbing for Hilda's liking. "Truth is, I didn't come here to talk about the contractor." He confesed.

"I thought so… but then what is it? Did you come to see your brother?" she asked, as if to convince herself that his objective wasn't anything to worry about.

"I'll tell you about that too, but first I have something else to talk about." He said with a serious face.

"That being?"

"The mission Mammon and I just came from. Things are starting to move." the prince started his story.

.

.

.

.

.

"So that's what happened. Well it was to be expected, sooner than later." Hilda sighed. "It seems there is no way back now, is there?"

"No… there isn't. Father's plans will go smoothly."

"…Yes."

"You don't look very happy." he noted.

The nurse looked at him surprised, as she herself realized that she wasn't content with what she had just heard… not at all. What the prince told her just a minute ago should have any other demon jolt with excitement. Any other demon… but her. For someone like Hilda, who solely existed for her master's sake, the news weren't so good. Actually she felt sort of worried… because what was good for any other demon, wasn't necessary good for her master. Depending on the turn of events, all this could actually hurt the baby prince.

… And there was _him_ too. The man who was the reason for all her doubts. 'Who knows what Oga would do, if he knew about this?' she thought.

For a moment she was so lost in her worries, that she didn't notice when the green-haired man had stood and moved towards her. She just registered him as his face was in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her.

"Wait, Asmo-sama! What are you-?"- she pulled away, but he strengthened his grip and pulled her back to him.

"It's time for me to do what I came for." – brushing one of her locks aside, he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Hilda, I really like you and I don't want to do this, but you know we can't ignore Father's orders. So just relax and let me do this." – he said as his other hand snaked around her waist, holding her even tighter.

"No… stop it!" – she tried to push him away, to escape from his hold… but she couldn't. He was one of the Demon Kings and she wasn't in his league.

"You know how much I hate to force women, Hilda, but you leave me no choice!"

He tossed her on the bed and climbed over her, trapping the maid under his body. He leaned down on her again, when he heard the front door slamming loudly.

"Oooh, it looks like your knight has came home. I better hurry up, or I'll have to hurt him... despite my reluctance to do that to my brother's contractor."

"No… stop it please… Asmodaeus-sama…"

…Too late. He had already taken her lips, roughly invading her mouth with his tongue. She tossed about, tried to kick and push him, but nothing worked. In fact she felt like she was making things worse… And she felt strange… dizzy and extremely tired. She felt like her soul was getting sucked out… Like _he _was sucking something very important out of her with his kiss.

Then she heard a loud crush and she saw Oga at the door…and then he flew towards her.

* * *

Oga grabbed Asmodaeus's shoulder and rammed him in the nearby wall with a loud thud, causing a dust cloud from the almost destroyed wall to fill the room. But from within it the prince came out, patting his clothes from the dirt, and glared at the man before him.

"Oi…that actually hurts, you know?"

"That's good. I'll be troubled if it didn't hurt you." Oga said with a mad grin on his face. "It's gonna hurt some more, so you better grit your teeth, Rusty-kun!" he added and swung his fist towards the green head.

"Rusty? What do you mean, Rusty? Who's Rusty? Your mom?" the prince wondered while dodging Oga's attack.

"I'm talking about you, shit! …Just stay still, so I can smash your freaking head already."

But no matter how many times Tatsumi tried to knock out the demon, he just couldn't hit him. The bastard kept slipping away from his fists and kicks… he was that fast. Not that could stop the furious dad from keeping it up. Why would he care if he was destroying his room and his mother had already fainted when she saw the degree of destruction to the house? He was pissed off and so was Beel, so there was no way he would just leave things like that.

Just as he was about to launch his next attack he felt something holding him tight from behind.

"Stop it Oga!" he heard Hilda's shaking voice. The maid's slender arms were snaked around his waist and were holding him from charging at the prince.

"…Hilda?" he looked back, but couldn't see her face, because she had buried it in his shirt. The maid was breathing heavily as if she's been running for hours. "What do you mean stop?"

"…You shouldn't… make the prince angry… or else…" she could hardly say. The strength was really sucked out of her.

"Huh?" Oga growled. "Make _him_ angry! _I'm_ the angry one here!" He turned around and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "I come home worried, because I hear this bastard is here to do who-knows-what to you and I find that I'm late, because he has already made his move and was trying to rape you… ON MY BED! But when I want to kick the jerk's ass you try to stop me in order to protect him? Now tell me just who should be angry here, huh?" Oga blurred in one breath and look at Hilda with darkened eyes.

*Slap*

"Eh?" Oga froze with surprise. Did she really just slap him?

"…The one I'm trying to protect…is _you_! But your peanut-sized brain couldn't possibly understand that, could it?" she shouted with the last specs of strength she had left.

"Wha-"

"Do you know that he can kill you off with just the snap of his fingers?" she added.

"Well, well… don't wear yourself out, Hilda-chan~" Asmodaeus' voice came from behind them, causing Oga to turn around and glare at him.

"Asmadaeus-sama… please, ignore this lowly human's foolishness." she begged.

"Hilda!" Oga turned to her again. He couldn't believe her. Was the damned woman underestimating him… again? She should have learned by now, that no matter what kind of enemy is standing before him, he'll never back down.

"Hmm…very well. I will grant you this wish because I you're special" the prince sighed. "I was supposed to go home after I finish things here anyway."

The green-haired man headed to the door, but felt an already familiar grip on his upper arm.

"Oi… Who said you can just walk out of this, you piece of shit!"

"Oga, I said stop it!"

"Shut up Hilda! Women should stay out of men's fights and watch the children." Oga said as he had already pushed baby Beel in the maid's hands.

"Wohoho…you sure have guts, boy!" a wicked smile crossed the prince's lips. "I was going to just go away and not bother you for a while… but you have actually made me come up with a better idea."

"Bring it on, you..." Oga couldn't finish, because the prince suddenly caught his neck and lifted him in the air. The demon father's hands shot to loosen the grip that was choking him, but the other man's hand wouldn't even budge.

"Oga!" the wet nurse cried out.

"Shhh…don't worry I wont kill him. I'm only going to make him remember, just what kind of a demon I am."

With that said, Asmodaeus brought the man towards his face and… kissed him.

"…" Hilda's mouth was gaping at the view. Now they had a problem…

At first Oga froze from the shock, but then started kicking in the air as he felt he was slowly being drained from his consciousness. When the demon freed his lips, the violated father was already out cold.

"Haah ah." The prince sighed. "Such a troublesome man. Well, I should already go!" and as he dropped Oga's limp body on the floor, he headed for the door once again

"Ah, that's right! I almost forgot." He turned around as he remembered something and walked to where Hilda was, still unable to think of what to do. He bent down, his eyes on the same level with baby Beel.

"Beelze! Give your big bro a goodbye kiss!" he demanded and planted his lips on the baby's forehead.

"Dah?" the baby looked at his brother with wondering eyes.

"Now it's all good~! See you some other time, Hilda-chan!" he said and left the room.

As Asmadaeus walked out of Oga's house he saw a man with facial features similar to him waiting outside, so he went to him.

"Mammon-nii? You came to meet Beelze?"

"No…I came to make sure you've finished your task." the man spoke calmly.

"Ugh, nii-san, you're so cold! If it doesn't bring you money, you just don't care about anything!"

"…So? How did it go?"

"Well, there was a minimal change of plans in the last moment, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"It better not be… or Father will be upset. You know how much he hates for people to disobey his orders."

"Don't worry! I didn't disobey. I just obeyed in a little roundabout way!" Asmodaeus reassured his brother.

"… If you screw up, you're so dead…"

"Ugh….I know, I know!"

The two men disappeared in the distance, leaving behind a bigger problem for their little brother's contractor than the man in question have ever faced until now.

* * *

**Yohohoho... Here you go my friends! This chapter is somewhat serious, so I cut down on the lame jokes xD If you want to know what's the big deal with the plans and all the crap, just bear with it for a while. I'll make sure to clear everything up next time! **

**By the way, I intend to break the seal of rank T and storm into M-section some time soon, but I'm not sure if I'll need one or two chapters to make the big change, so make sure to have your filter on all ranks, just in case :p**

**Also I want to change the title. Any ideas, anyone? I want something cooler, but thinking about it is so troublesome... and I'm melting here! **

**Anyway, let me know what you think and till next time! 3**


	4. Fever

Hello everyone! I've changed the title of this fic... it's still pretty lame, but whatever.

Thanks to everyone who support this fiction, you make me want to write even more! 3

* * *

**Fever**

Three days have passed since the Lust Prince's visit and Oga Tatsumi was still unconscious. A few hours after the _incident _a couple of demons came from Hell, insisting that they were sent by Asmodaeus to fix the damage that the house had taken earlier. They also gave a letter to Hilda, who was pretty much at her wit's end at the time.

_Dear Hilda,_

_I feel I must apologize once again for what I had to do to you and Beelze's contractor, but I've been left with no choice. _

_Since you're very special to me, I'm going to give you some hints to what you should do from now in order for everything to go smoothly. _

_Here they are: _

_Remember what the main purpose of the demon's existence is! This will help you to understand why I'm doing all this._

_The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it... This won't necessary make things better, but at least you'll feel good. ^.^"_

_DON'T LET BEELZE SLEEP TOO MUCH! …Or what has been linked might be severed._

_That's it pretty much. Unfortunately I can't help you any further. Give my regards to the sleeping beauty when he wakes up ~_

_Yours Asmodaeus_

As she took the baby in her hands to feed him, the wet nurse looked toward the bed where Oga was still sleeping. She was starting to worry now. …Of course, not for the unconscious man, he was probably just too lazy to get up anyway, but for her master. As Beel's daddy wasn't waking up, the baby wasn't feeling well too. He didn't want to sleep, constantly sitting next to the man's head, patting it and mumbling, as if trying to wake him up. He also hardly ate. Every time Hilda tried to feed him, the baby would stretch its hands toward the sleeping Oga, silently crying. So now that the maid tried to give him his milk, he did the same.

"Dah! Dah!" he whined pointing at his father.

"Okay, okay Master. We'll go to him."

She went to the bed, Beel in her hands, and watched the man for a moment.

"You sure are one ugly Sleeping Beauty… and pretty stupid one too!" the woman said and sat at the edge of the bed, turning the baby towards the "beauty" so it can see him. This didn't really make Beel eat more, but at least it seemed to calm him down and he would stop whimpering.

As she was feeding her master, rocking him to sleep, someone lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes" she answered.

The door creaked opened a little and a pink head peaked into the room.

"Hilda- nee-sama…"

"Lamia? Come in." Hilda said silently.

The girl went to the older woman and stood beside her. Lamia noticed the wet nurse's tired face and the fatigue that showed in the way she was barely able to hold the baby in her hands, but decided not to say anything.

"Hilda nee-sama, would you let me hold master Beel?" the girl asked and stretched her arms to take the baby.

The maid just nodded and handed her the infant.

"Don't get too far from Oga though. The master starts crying when he can't see him.

'So that's what it was' Lamia thought. Hilda probably hadn't got enough sleep after the man fell unconscious, as she had to watch the baby all the time.

"Hilda nee-sama, I'm really sorry I couldn't come earlier, but recently it's been really busy in the Demon World."

"Yes, I heard. You're probably checking on the next _mother_, right?" Hilda noted.

"Yes… we're making sure everything will go well… But how did you know?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Asmodaeus-sama told me that they have already found a mother-candidate for prince Leviathan… And that it was just a matter of time for Prince Belphegor to be born too."

"Yes! Such joyous news! When the Seven Princes of Hell rise again, they will reign on Earth." The girl exclaimed excitedly.

The nurse looked at her with a faint smile.

… The seven Princes of Hell, who reign over the seven deadly sins. Belphegor, who was yet to be born, a prince of Sloth; Leviathan, also still unborn, a prince of Envy; Beelzebub, her master, a prince of Gluttony; Enma, or as westerners often called him- Satan, a prince of Wrath; Asmodaeus, the one responsible of her current worries, a prince of Lust; Mammon, a man she hadn't really had the chance to talk to, a prince of Greed and finally the strongest of all- Lucifer, the one called The Emperor of Hell, a prince of Pride. When the all seven were resurrected again, Earth will fall to Hell and Hell will rise to Earth…

Something really was wrong with her. Why couldn't she be excited and happy about this, like any other demon?

"Hilda nee-sama…?"

"Hmm?" she looked at the chibi-doctor, who just brought her back from her thoughts.

"From what you told me earlier, I think I know what Asmo-sama had done to Oga, but…" Lamia suddenly spoke.

"But?"

"… I don't think that he was the only one that had something done to him. I'm almost certain that Asmodaeus-sama has put a spell on both of you."

"A spell? What kind of spell?"

"I can only guess that. But we both know just who he is…so most probably is some kind of love curse…. Anyway we'll know for sure once Oga wakes up."

"Oh, that's just great!" Hilda sighed.

"Anyway, how have you been feeling after what happened?"

"Well, at first I felt very tired. But after some time I calmed down and I'm fine… It's just…" the nurse hesitated for a moment. "When I happen to doze off for a while, I have these strange dreams…:"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" the girl tilted her head in question.

Hilda looked at her feet, then blushed lightly, then looked at the sleeping Oga beside her and then her face reddened furiously as she returned her eyes back at her feet.

"I have dreams about…" she gulped a limb that was forming in her troth- " about Oga… and me… doing things…" she hardly managed to say.

"Things?" Lamia raised an eyebrow at the maid.

"_Things!" _Hilda confirmed.

"….Oooh…Things…" the doctor finally realized and also blushed.

"So? That probably explains the sort of curse we have on us?" Hilda guessed.

"Well, with you having wet dreams and the caster being the Lust Prince himself it's pretty much clear we have a lust curse to deal with." The girl stated.

"…Aaaaah" a long sigh left both women's lips simultaneously.

"Well, I'll do some tests on you and Oga, just in case. Is there something else that you think we can use to solve all this?" Lamia asked.

"Actually, there is. Asmadaeus-sama sent me a letter with some "hints" as he called them, but I can't concentrate and think on them properly." Hilda said as she stood up and got the letter to show it to the girl. The latest took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"The first one is confusing; the second one somehow proves my guesses and the third one actually worries me." she said.

"Yes, me too. I'm afraid all this might have something to do with the young master… What should I do, Lamia?" the nurse asked, her eyes full of despair.

"… Right now we have no choice but to wait."

* * *

The moment Oga Tatsumi opened his eyes he felt strangely hot… He must have had a fever, because he was sweating like crazy. Looking around he found baby Beel sleeping next to him, tightly holding on the sleeve of his shirt. Next to the baby there was Hilda… Sitting on the floor, only her head resting on his bed, one hand protectively placed over Beel and the other one under her head. She had her hair down, or rather didn't have time to do her usual tight bun, he thought, as he noticed the black circles under her eyes and her usually pale skin, even paler.

Without thinking much, Oga pushed his body up and reached out for her face. He brushed away the locks of blond hair from her eyes and slid them down her cheeks, an unnoticed smile crossing his lips as she moaned silently at the disturbance. The nurse shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm…Oga? You're awake?" she asked, her eyes hazed with sleep. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Uh..Yeah. Morning!" he said awkwardly as he managed to retreat his hand just in time for it to stay unnoticed by the blond maid.

What in Hell have he done? This was Hilda, man, Hilda! That cold and cruel demon bitch that had made his life a living Hell! ...Definitely not some sweet girl that you'd want to caress… not that he would want to do something so gay anyway!

"How do you feel? You've been asleep for more than three days." she asked, raking her fingers through her hair in attempt to fix it in some way.

Damn… has she always been so hot when she wakes up? Oga caught himself gaping slightly, actually ogling at her messy strands of hair and her sleepy emerald eyes … So he just kicked himself inwardly with all his might.

"I… seem to have a fever." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Next thing he knew, she was in front of him placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning!" she said as she looked at him with worried eyes.

Oga's heart almost burst out of his chest, thumping so loudly, he could hear it in his ears. He felt even hotter. Especially his abdomen was burning.

.

.

.

"Oga?" the nurse asked in bewilderment as her wrist was roughly grabbed and she was pulled towards him.

By the time he knew it, Oga had pulled her on the bed, over him and she had grabbed on his shoulder in order to not fall on him.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?" she asked despite her breath being hitched in her chest for a moment.

"I… told you I have a fever… and I don't think I know what I'm doing right now." He said simply and pulled her even closer, forcing her to straddle his thighs.

"Oga Tatsumi, let go of me this instant or you're going to regret it!" she hissed defensively as she felt her heartbeat racing faster and faster.

"I bet I will." Oga said and his hand went into her hair, pulling her face towards his. "But right now I couldn't care less."

The next moment he had taken her lips, sucking them into a kiss as hot as Hell it self.

'Fever's not such a bad thing I guess.' he thought as his reason melted away with the speed of his enemies running from him.

* * *

**There it is, chapter 4. I wanted to upload it yesterday, but I had so much to do and everything just had to go wrong. In the end I managed to write only half of the chapter until I fell asleep on the keyboard... literally! Anyway, despite being a pretty shitty day, reading everyone's reviews made it a little better 3**

**I promise you a lemon pie next time, so wait for it! **


	5. Moanin'

Hello everyone! First I think I need to apologize, because I don't have time to reply to all the reviews you leave me. . But I want you to know that every single review makes me really happy and I greatly appreciate them :) To the questions you guys ask considering the plot, I try to answer with the plot itself xD But today I read a question that I think I should answer now.

to **lil'chrome-chan**: I also had no idea that Enma was actually the counterpart of Satan. I just decided to check the kanji for En's name and it turned out it was the kanji for fire that was also used to name the deity Yoma or also Enma, which was the variant of Satan in Buddhism. And about the Seven Princes of Hell, I don't think I'll use them a lot from now on, because this story is about Oga and Hilda and I don't want to drift away from the plot I have in my head.

Okay, anyway. Here is the yummy lemon pie I promised you last time, so eat up everyone ^.^

**Warning!** This chapter contains an example of terrible parenting! Please, if you have children, never, I mean never do this to them... I'm still trying to overcome the trauma from the first time I woke up in the middle of the night and heard my parents doing their things in the next room...

I was listening to this piece while writing this chapter: watch?v=caWY7uOlakU It's the Sakamichi no apollon's version of the popular piece Moanin' by Art Blakey, hence the name of the chapter. :)

* * *

**Moanin'**

They were both breathing heavily between the rough kisses. It sure was Oga who started everything, but right now it was hard to tell who was more enthusiastic about it. It was like a game neither of them wanted to lose. When he bit her neck a little harder, she would dig her nails in the scalp of his head, pulling on his strands and when she played dirty and rolled her hips into his, he would grab tightly on her but cheeks and hold them in place, plastered on his long-ago hardened lilÓga, as he was once calling it… Thinking about it, he just realized how stupid that was, but his attention was quickly brought back to the woman in his hands, as he heard a small moan leaving her lips.

"Oga…we can't do this!" she managed to say despite her erratic breathing.

"… why's that? " he tore his mouth away from her collarbone, looking at her.

"The Young Master…" Hilda looked at the baby next to them. "We can't do something like this with Master Beelze here!" she tried to reason.

Oga looked at the baby, who was silently sleeping at his pillow, then looked at Hilda again.

"He's sleeping like a trunk." He noted blankly.

"But he refused to sleep before. He hasn't slept a wink since you fell unconscious."

"All the more reason for him to sleep now, he must be dead tired. So, we just have to avoid being loud." he kissed her again, quickly shoving his tongue in her moth, mainly with the purpose to silence her for as long as he could.

And he pretty much managed to do so. She was silently accepting his hands sliding under her skirt, his sultry touches making her tremble. She didn't protest even when he started undoing the strings on the back of her black-laced dress and pulled the sleeves off her slender shoulders, his lips closely following his fingers. But when he finally pulled down the upper half of the dress off her beautiful breasts, exposing them to his eyes, she suddenly pushed him away and defensively covered herself with her hands.

Hilda felt as if she had just woken up from a trans. Her head had literally gone blank for few moments, enough for Oga to almost undress her, she noticed. The bastard was more skillful with his hands than she thought… actually his hands weren't the only thing he was skillful with, she thought and fought the need to bring his soft lips back on hers.

"Now what?" he asked, seemingly annoyed at the fact that she had once again tried to stop him.

"We need to talk!" she said, determined to resist his demanding gaze and his fingers still clutching at the hem of her skirt that was now riding too high on her thighs.

"How about we do that _after _we finish here." He suggested and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to pull her in again.

"No!" she pushed away with one hand, having the other covering her still exposed breasts. "Look Oga, there is a reason why you feel this way right now… why _I_ feel this way. Believe me this is _not _what you want!" she tried to explain.

"Hilda… believe me I do want this!" he looked at her hungrily. "I want this…I want _you_ so badly, that if you try to stop me once again I feel I'm gonna burst, ya know?"

She felt as he sent electricity through her whole body only with his eyes…

"Ah… " she moaned as he removed her hand and took her left nipple in his mouth. "Oga…we…we have a curse on us… that's why…" the nurse used her last specs of reason she had left in her head and all of her willpower to resist the pleasure she was feeling at the moment.

Hearing this Oga suddenly stopped and looked at her, much to her displeasure… but she wouldn't admit that even to herself.

"Hilda, look at me!" he commanded her and if it was any other time, she would have kicked his sorry ass for talking to her in this disrespectful way, but now she just took a deep breath and looked at him. His eyes were darkened and full of some kind of resolve she couldn't understand. "Do I look like I care about something like that?" he asked.

"…We're both going to regret this later." She said quietly.

"We'll thing about it later then." He answered simply and pulled her hair, tilting her head back and making it easier for him to kiss and bite the tender skin on her neck.

The next moment, Oga had toppled both of them on the other side of the bed, trapping the blonde under his body after he swiftly got rid of the bed cover that was separating them earlier. So now, when he ground his hips against hers, he could better feel the moistness between her legs. He also noticed that when he was kissing her breasts and latching on her hardened nipples, Hilda would arch her back and bring her chest even closer to him, as if to give him more access to do what he wanted. Well, he didn't need another invitations, so he gave even more attention to her creamy skin that tasted like honey and almond… maybe it was the new shower gel that his sister bought… anyway, there was a threat on a silver plate before him, so he was just gonna dig in it.

Hilda felt hot, hotter than she had ever felt before. Her whole body was on fire and it made her head dizzy… But soon she realized that it wasn't _her body_ that was hot… it was Oga's. The man above her was like a stove. His fingers, his lips, his tongue… his whole body was hot like Hell's fire and she was now melting under him. The maid didn't know when he had taken off his shirt, but she knew that his skin was burning on hers. Her hands absent-mindedly went to his dark locks and pulled him up to her face. He faced her obediently and after looking at his lustful eyes for a second she brought his lips on hers.

He kissed her hotly and then bit on her lower lip, latching on it, his hand never forgetting to caress the milky skin of her sides and stomach. She couldn't believe how much she liked his touch, his hot breath grazing her skin, his gaze of a wild beast looking at its pray… he was making her unexpectedly unable to control herself. Something she usually hated, but right now didn't actually mind. She left herself being at his mercy and concentrated on her perceptions of touch… of _his_ touch.

Oga was almost at his limit. He was so hard, that he thought he might explode any moment. So when she rolled her hips, rubbing her wet core on his hardness and a low grunt left his throat only to sink on her lips, he couldn't take it any longer. He abruptly pushed himself up, tearing apart their kiss. This earned him a disapproving moan and an icy glare from the woman below. But he couldn't wait any more, so he just grabbed the dress that was around her waist and pulled it down over her thighs and then threw it at some corner of the room, he was too busy to notice which one. So now, before him were her black laced panties that were dripping wet, showing him just how ready for him she has been for a while now.

"Oga…" she interrupted his stare and made him look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you really wan to do this?" she asked him one last time.

"You have no idea!" he shot and his hands quickly got rid of her last piece of cloth, revealing her hot dripping core.

"Wow…"he silently said to himself and without thinking he swept his fingers through her moist folds, making her moan.

He then pulled down his own pants, finally releasing his hard member from its prison. Without waiting any longer he got back between her legs and rubbed his head against her clit.

"Aah" she moaned and her hand went down between them. She got a hold of his penis and guided him to her entrance.

"Hurry…" she said and he sank inside her with one push.

They both groaned and their movements ceased for a moment. The feeling of her hot walls clenching around him was too much and he rested his head in the curve of her neck, breathing her in.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he didn't move for a while.

"Just a sec… I think I need to get used to this." He said and started to pull out of her, but hissed in pleasure as he felt her core sucking him back in.

"Mmm… is this your first time?" she smirked mockingly at him.

Now that he had risen up again he saw the look on her face and his eyebrows knitted angrily.

"Shut up, you damn woman." He grunted and pushed roughly back inside her, making her shout his name quietly… or more like cursing him. "It's your punishment for making a fool out of me." He explained and started moving his hips in a slow pace.

"You are a fool already, so there is no need for me to even move my little finger!" she noted, meeting his deep thrusts.

"…Bitch!"

"Douche!"

They were steadily increasing their pace, the movements of their hips matching one another, as if they've been lovers for centuries. Hilda's legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, making him go deeper inside. He was quite big already, but her woman's greed was screaming inside her, wanting him even deeper. The room was soon filled with their moans, heavy breathing and the wet sounds of their bodies connecting. She felt she was getting louder than she should be and bit her lips.

"It feels_ that_ good?" Oga asked with his trend devil's smirk on his face, as he saw some blood dripping down her lip.

"I…Ah… I think I'm going to cum soon…"she said, her breath hitching in her chest with his every thrust.

"Good…" was the only thing he said as he lowered his head to lick the blood away and kissed her, swallowing her moans in his mouth.

He slowed down his moves and let himself rest inside her a little longer after his thrusts that he made harder. Soon he felt her nails digging in the skin of his back and shoulders, her breathing became even more erratic, her moans louder; she tightened her legs around him, her walls clenching on his member and her clit was pulsating against his shaft…

The damn woman was cumming, her hot juices pouring on him. He had just made her cum… for the first time in his life he had made a woman cum. And not just any woman… this was the strongest, bichiest woman in his life. And she had just moaned his name a second ago… _his _name.

For some strange reason he felt more content than he have ever been. He didn't notice when his thrusts have become faster and uncontrollable, maybe because her inside was now even slipperier than before, but he felt the heat in his abdominals becoming unbearable and his balls were almost painfully tightening. Next thing he knew, he was cumming inside her… it just felt that good. She was hot and soft and clenched around him, milking him dry.

"Hi-Hilda…"

.

.

.

When the last drop of his seed was poured in her, he collapsed on the bed. He felt his legs were like a jelly and he could hardly catch his breath. Who knew it was such a pain in the ass after sex? … 'But it's worth it' he thought as he looked at the woman lying next to him. She too was breathing heavily, her breasts were heaving with every breath she took and he noticed that her nipples were still hard. There was something extremely beautiful about the way her lips were slightly parted; the way the strands of blond hair were sticking to her wet face; the way little drops of sweat were rolling down her skin. He felt a strange urge to kiss her, to hold her, to caress her skin some more. So he pushed himself up and his hand cupped her cheek, turning her towards him.

… And he kissed her… Not as he had kissed her moments ago, passionately and hot, but softly and reassuring… as if she was his. But as her emerald orbs looked startled at him, he realized something and stood up, leaving the bed and heading to the door.

"Oga?" she asked, still dumbfounded at his latest actions. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." he said plainly.

"At least put on some clothes!" she scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah.." he said as he grabbed a towel from his wardrobe and wrapped it around his waist. He then left the room silently, leaving Hilda in his room, wondering what was wrong with him.

On the way to the bathroom he was mentally cursing himself… for what he had done, for his foolish thoughts… She wasn't his… she'll never be. She said it herself, that they have some curse on them… That's why she let him do all this. There was no way she would consider even touching his hand, if it wasn't for that spell anyway. Indeed she was a woman he has been wanting for some time now (of course admitting this to anyone was unthinkable, even if it was admitting it to himself) … but she could never be _his_ woman.

* * *

**Done... I know the end is a little too sugary for Oga and he's slightly OOC, but what can I do? I'm not perfect. My fangirl's desires make me wanna believe that even he can have this side to him. Anyway I couldn't write down even half of what my sick imagination came up with... That's why I'm trying to get this plot out of my head as soon as possible... I'm afraid I'll just forget the main idea. But fear not my friends, this is by no means the last lemon in this story! You have my word! **

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! ^^ **


	6. Restraint

Sweet mother of fanfiction... where the hell am I taking this story?

Okay guys, here's a friendly advise: Never write while drunk... you'll end up rewriting most of it anyway, so just don't waste your energy.

Here is the fruit of my lovely hangover and the author block I had to fight...

You might think it's a pretty boring chapter, I won't blame you for that, but it's all I can come up after the lemon... damn even I think it's boring, but I'll give you more smut next time ^^"

* * *

**Restraint**

"So, Master Beelze didn't wake up the whole time?" Lamia raised an eyebrow at the blond wet nurse who was looking in the distance, propped on the rails of the school's rooftop.

The young med. assistant's face was still bright red from the story Hilda had just told her, most likely not missing any detail.

"Yes. He didn't wake up until Oga came back from the bathroom. I thought it was strange because… we weren't exactly quiet and the Master didn't budge, he didn't even shift in his sleep." the maid said.

"To be frank, even if he had moved, I don't think that you two would have noticed while you were… busy." The pink-haired girl reasoned.

Hilda remained silent at the latest comment. The girl was right. She had abandoned her mission to absolutely not take her eyes away from her master. All because of these lowly, carnal desires… She was a failure as a wet nurse… a failure as a mother.

"W-well, it must be because the young master couldn't get much sleep the last few days, because he was worried about Oga. And when he finally woke up, the Master was relieved and just fell deeply asleep, compensating for the earlier lack of sleep." Lamia guessed.

"That's what Oga also said, but it just seems strange. Beside what Asmodaeus-sama had written in his letter bugs me. I feel like I'm missing something." The maid sighed.

"Talking about Oga, where's he? You're usually together at school, right?"

"We… agreed to limit the times we see each other." Hilda explained. "Actually, that's one of the reasons I asked you to come to the Human World!"

"Eh? Why?" the girl wondered.

"I need you to protect me, Lamia!" the blond stated, now looking seriously at the pink head before her.

"Protect you?" Lamia asked, her cheeks lightly red and her eyes sparking at the idea that Hilda needed her help and she could actually be of use to her idol. "Protect you from what?"

"From myself!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT WITH HILDA?" Furuichi's voice echoed through the halls as he screamed out his disbelief at what his best friend had just told him.

"Shhhh. Keep it down, idiot! Do ya want the whole school to find out?" Oga warned him, having already landed his fist on Creepichi's face, shutting him up.

"And how did you expect me to react, huh? Congratulate you for your first wedding night?" his friend reasoned while rubbing his sore cheek.

"… I know it's absurd, but it just happened."

"Because of that curse Rusty-kun has put on you?" the silver-haired boy asked, as he slowly calmed down. "What exactly is that thing? Does it simply make you horny or something?" Furuichi kept his questions coming.

"Well, Hilda called it Lust Curse… And I'm not sure how it actually works, but when I look at her I just can no longer control the strange hot feeling and all I know is that I want her so badly, it hurts…" Oga tried to explain.

"Aright, alright! Enough with the confessions for today. Sorry I even asked." Furuichi sighed, inwardly wondering if all this was really coming from his otherwise dense friend, and held his urge to run away crying with misery. "Why does it have to be you… always you." He murmured under his nose.

"It's not like I want it either…"

"What? You get to do all those things with Hilda-san and you're unhappy about it? Just how much of an idiot you are, Oga? And you call yourself a man?" the silver head gaped at his friend, astonished.

"….If it were you… would you be happy about it..." Oga said quietly, so Furuichi didn't hear him.

Without saying anything else, he just passed his silver-haired friend and continued walking down the hall to their classroom.

"Furuichi…"he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"I need your help, man."

"My help? What for?" Furuichi wondered.

"I need you to stop me from doing any more bullshits to her… I don't think I can control myself much longer."

"You can't control what?" a female voice came from behind them.

"Aoi-san…" Furuichi turned around to face the older girl.

"Ah… I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation." She said sheepishly as she looked toward Oga, blushing as usual. "Morning Oga!"

"Ah, Kunieda. 'Sup."

"Good morning, Aoi-san ~" Creepichi sang, but was remorselessly ignored by his dark-haired sempai.

"What were you guys talking about just now?" she asked, playing with her fingers because she was too nervous trying to start a talk with Oga.

"Noting much." He said after a short pause. "At least it has nothing to do with you."

"Oga! Don't be so rude to Aoi-san!" Furuichi cried out. "At least tell her it's nothing she should worry about. Damnit you have no delicacy, so why would you always get the girls… you jerk!"

"T-t-that's okay… Oga's right. I shouldn't have bothered you. I-it's not like I care about it, anyway…" she tried to cover her embarrassment and the fact that she was actually a little hurt by the delinquent's response. And in this case her tsundere side was just in handy.

"Sorry Kunieda, but I have something important to discuss with this guy" Oga jerked his thumb at the silver head next to him. "so can ya go ahead."

"… Um, I got it. Don't be late for class, okay?" the girl said and went down the corridor.

"Oga, you jerk! Why did you sent her away. I could have spent my morning with Aoi-san…"

"Pipe it down, will ya? I'm seriously troubled here and I'm asking nicely for your help." Oga explained while choking Furuichi with his demon grip.

"Just which part of this is _asking nicely,_ you demon? And besides how can you be troubled because you're finally hitting puberty and got hornier… Ah, wait a minute!"

"What is it?"

"Just now… how did you feel when you saw Aoi-san?

"How did I feel? What do ya mean?" Oga cocked his eyebrows at his friend.

"I mean… didn't you feel like… doing something to her? Feeling hot or something?"

"Huh? Why would I want to do anything to Kunieda… I mean, it's Kunieda." Oga said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you trying to change the subject, damnit!" he tightened his grip on Furuichi's neck.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm not changing the subject. This is important. It means you haven't become more lustful in general. You're only like that when it comes to Hilda-san." The creep explained.

Oga suddenly let go of his friend and turned around to walk to their classroom.

"Oi, Oga. Wait a minute. What's wrong?"

"Something like that…" he halted " I already know that even if you don't tell me. I can feel it… My leashes… are gone."

* * *

The day when Oga woke up and they did _it _for the first time_,_ both of them agreed that the only option they had was to try and resist the curse. In the end they were too much of badass people to give in to some stupid spell. Of course it was a mere accident when they did it once again in the bathroom, after Oga walked in on her under the shower and his switch just went on. But who could blame them… And after the third time, before they went to sleep, they decided to take emergency measures… from tomorrow on.

Since it was too much of a risk for them to meet and spend time by just the two of them, it was agreed that they'll go to school separately; they'll sit far from each other in class; they won't talk during the breaks and they'll have Furuichi and Lamia, the only people they could talk to about all this, to control them when they were together. In other words, _**restraint **_became their motto until they have dealt with the current situation.

"Oga?" Hilda spoke as she was sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly putting her clothes on.

"Hmm?"

"Why, do you think, demos exist?"

"Huh? Why'd you ask me this? You're a demon yourself, so wouldn't you know already?" he wondered at her sudden question.

"Just answer me, sewer rat!" she spat out. "I'm kindly asking for you opinion."

"Kindly, huh? … Well, aren't you guys supposed to tempt people into sin and drag their souls to Hell?"

"Tempting…" she said, tapping her finger on her lips, thinking. Was she supposed to tempt Oga? But why would the Demon Lord give such an order? It just didn't make any sense to her.

* * *

"Tempting? Why would they want you to tempt this dense idiot?" Furuichi asked while munching on the rice cracker Oga's mom offered them.

"Oi!" Oga hit his head, making him choke on the treat. "Who're ya callin' idiot, Creepichi?"

Right now Oga, Creepichi, Lamia and Hilda, not forgetting baby Beel of course, were in Oga's room, discussing the current situation. As a part of the countermeasures Lamia and Furuichi were supposed to stay with the troubled parents as long as they could in the afternoons in order to stop their indecent behavior.

"I don't know, but judging from what Asmodaeus-sama's letter says, I can only think of this reason for the curse." Hilda explained.

"…Maybe…" Lamia started. "They think that there is still possibility that Oga will try to free himself from Master Beelze and they're trying to tie him down to the Demon World even further."

"By hooking me up with Hilda?" Oga raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"No, no, no… It actually makes sense." Furuichi cut in. "Just think about it, Oga. If you're bound not only to baby Beel, but also to Hilda-san, the chance that you raise him to be a good demon and destroy the Human World is way bigger, right?"

"In other words, they're trying to create the perfect demon family." Lamia noted, seemingly deep in thought.

"What?"/ "Huh?" Hilda and Oga exclaimed simultaneously.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why are you putting a nice and kind-hearted man, such as myself, in this demon family?"

All three just looked at him with deadpanned faces.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" the "kind-hearted" man wondered.

"You're kidding, right?" Furuichi looked at him with disbelief. "I've never seen a nice and kind-hearted man making a demon shit his pants with fear before, but I've seen _you_ doing it…"

"Well… if you're saying it like that, I'll forgive you…" Oga said, proudly lifting his nose.

"I WASN'T PRAISING YOU, DAMNIT! AND THERE IS NOTHING I SHOULD BE FORGIVEN FOR!" Furuichi snapped.

"Stop it, you fools! I'm tired of listening to your idiocy." Hilda finally snarled, making both men to shut up and baby Beel laughing at her evil face.

Suddenly, a telephone ranged through the room. Everyone tuned to Lamia, as the sound seemed to come from her direction.

"Ah! It's a message from Dr. Forcas."

"What does it say?" Hilda asked, trying to peek into the screen of the phone.

"Well, remember I took some samples from you guys to test? It appears the results are ready, so I should go back to the Demon World to get them." The girl explained.

"Can't the jelly doctor bring them instead?" Oga asked.

"You know how much he hates to come to the Human World, besides you don't expect the imperial doctor to come and make a delivery, right? …AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A JELLY DOCTOR?"

"But, Lamia… you were supposed to stay with me." Hilda said, a note of something akin to insecurity in her voice.

"I'm really sorry Hilda nee-sama. But we need this results to help you. Besides, Creepichi is still here, right?"

"Yeah, Hilda-san, don't worry! I'm here to protect you! Never forget your knight in shining armor!" Furuichi said, sparkling like Eduard Cullen on a sunny day.

"Is this supposed to reassure me?" Hilda cocked an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl, ignoring the silver head's spurt of creepiness.

"I'm sorry… but I'll be right back. I'm sure Hilda nee-sama is strong enough to manage somehow."

With that said, the girl flew the room, the house and the Human World, without giving Hilda a chance to protest.

Awkward silence filled the room, the only sounds that could be heard being baby Beel's murmuring at his Gohan-kun plush toy.

"W-well, I guess I can sleep here tonight." Furuichi's nasty comment broke the muteness.

"Come again?" a vein popped on Oga's face.

"I mean, if Hilda-san hates the idea of you doing anything to her, she could just snuggle in my arms and I'll protect her."

*pop* another one… Furuichi was signing his death sentence.

"As if! I'd rather die a thousand times than snuggle in _your_ arms, creep." Hilda retorted coldly.

"Eeh? I thought the curse have made you more loving." Furuichi cried.

"Too bad, but it doesn't seem to work for you." The maid continued her mental beating of the poor guy's pride.

"So… it's just like with Oga, huh?" he noticed.

"I-idiot! Shut up!" Oga suddenly jumped from his place next to baby Beel on the bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Hilda asked, actually curious about it.

"Well, Oga too seems to react only to you, Hilda-san. Today while he talked to Aoi-san and the other girls, he didn't seem to feel anything." The silver head managed to explain before his head collided with the floor, Oga's foot rubbing on his face.

Hearing this, a strange feeling of dominance over Kunieda and the other girls (especially Kunieda) washed over Hilda and a light blush crept over her cheeks. Her eyes met Oga's for a moment of silence.

She was about to turn away, feeling the warmth in her face, when Oga suddenly spoke.

"Oi, demon woman! Don't ya dare blush here!" He snapped.

"Huuuuh? Who would blush over an undeveloped living form like you?" she retorted.

"You were just blushing, weren't you? Stop it, I'm telling you! You're becoming a creep like Furuichi!"

"Like hell I'll get to that rat's level! And why would I blush anyway?"

"That's because you were happy, right?" he pointed a finger at her. "Admit it, just now you were happy to hear it was only you I want, right?"

"..."

"..."

"I-it's only me you want?" she asked, eyes sweeping the floor.

"...Well, pretty much... it seems so." he scratched the back of his head.

.

.

.

"OGA, YOU JERK! WHY IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE YOU?" Furuichi's voice echoed through the whole neighborhood as he ran like a bitch all the way home.

"Wait, Furuichi! You were supposed to have a watch on us, weren't ya?" Oga shouted through the window, trying to stop the mentally broken Furuichi, but in vain.

As he pulled his head back into the room he looked at Hilda, whose face was still lightly red.

"Great… and now what?"

* * *

**Ugh... I've been mean to Kunieda. I apologize to all her fans, but this chick is not exactly one of my favorites. It's not her fault, really. It's just that I hate the "secret crush" type in general. That's why I nearly throw up every time I come across characters like Inoue, Hinata, Kana, Kunieda and the sort. But, anyway! Back on the story: pretty stupid situation with Oga and Hilda at the end, I know. They'll probably never say something like "I want only you", but... it's a fiction, right? :p**

**Let me know what you guys think... if there is still anyone reading this xD Till next time! (\^.^/)**


	7. Resolve

Hello again everyone! Thanks again for the support you give to this story and to me! And thanks to **Zorobin Nejhin **for scolding me because I called the previous chapter boring, it actually helped me a lot. Thing is I don't really have much confidence in my writing and I tend to think it's terrible. That's why I'm really happy when I see all your support guys! You're awesome!

So here is the next lemon pie that I promised, enjoy!

* * *

**Resolve**

"Great… and now what?" Oga said to himself as he looked at the blond maid before him, a sweat drop rolling down his face.

" Dabuh!" baby Beel interrupted the silence that Furuichi's leave left behind.

"Young Master? Is there something you want?" Hilda asked as she quickly forgot the awkwardness just now.

"Ah! That's right Beel!" Oga exclaimed and took the baby in his hands, heading for the door.

"Wait, Oga! Where are you taking him?"

"It's time for Gohan-kun, woman! Gohan-kun!" he said seriously and went downstairs. "Real men should watch Gohan-kun, damnit! Right Beel?"

Of course he was gonna watch the anime show with his son! What was wrong for a father and son to watch Gohan-kun together? Oh, he was gonna watch it and he was gonna enjoy it as hell! Not because this was the only way to keep his eyes off the blonde's thighs… or her deep cleavage… No, no, no! He was simply a good father. Right! A good father…

"And where do you think _you_'re going?" he asked as he noticed that the maid was following them. "Just stay there and read some of your stupid novels or something!"

"What are you saying, you ameba! I should watch the young master." She said simply as she continued to follow him down the stairs. "Besides, I can have a chat with your mother, who is still in the kitchen if you have forgotten."

"Oh…"

He actually _did_ forget about his mother. But this certainly made things better for his attempts to hold himself back. In the end, there was no risk of him taking Hilda right there on the kitchen plot as long as the old hag was around.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" she asked as she saw him stop there at the middle of the staircase.

"Eh? Aah, yeah, coming…" he quickly shook the thought about the kitchen plot which had stuck in his mind for a second. "Maybe the old hag will go shopping or something…" he silently murmured under his nose.

"Did you say something?" she turned back to him.

"Nope! Nothing at all." He said with his usual composed look as he walked pass her and almost tripped over the suitcase that was left near the end of the stairs.

…Wait! A suitcase?

"Oh, Tatsumi! Can you bring that to the front door? It's really heavy." His mother's voice came from the entrance.

"Mom? What's all this?" he asked as he went to her, the luggage in his hand.

"Your father and I are going on a vacation!" the older woman beamed with joy.

"What?" He and Hilda, who had followed behind him, almost choked on the news.

"Why? How? What about dad's work?" Oga blurted out at once.

"It's actually your father's business trip, but it turned out he can take someone from the family, so of course I'm going with him."

"But, Mrs. Oga, that's so sudden." Hilda said.

"I know, I know, but I'm sure Hilda-chan will manage the house for a week." Oga's mom smiled reassuring.

"A week?" he shot with surprise. "What about aneki? Where's she at a time like this?" he looked around frantically.

"Ah, that's right! I almost forgot to tell you… Oh the taxi's here." The old lady said as she started to bring the luggage to the car."…You see, your sister went to visit an old schoolmate, who married in Kyoto, so she won't be back for a week too."

"Please wait a second Mrs. Oga!" Hilda almost shouted behind her. "You can't just leave us alone… for a week!" the maid looked with desperate eyes.

"Ohoho! I'm sure you three will be fine. Truth to be said…" Oga's mom peeked her head through the taxi's window, as she had already gotten in the car. "…We've all noticed that recently you and Tatsumi are getting along better than usual, so we decided to give you two some time to enjoy each other." She winked at the blond, whose jaw just dropped at the old woman's _concern_ for them.

"Wait mom, there's really no need for you guys to do all this. We're doing just fine, really." Oga tried to explain.

"Ahaha, judging from Hilda-chan's voice last night, you two were doing more than "just fine". Ah, it's so good to be young~" she sighed with delight.

Hilda and Oga just face-slapped. Of course, just because baby Beel was fast asleep during their… times together, didn't mean that the other house residents were also oblivious to what they were doing.

"Well, I'll see you next week, okay? Just don't break the house in the fits of passion! Bye bye, Bellze-kun!" she send an air kiss to the baby as the taxi sped away, leaving the two of them dumbfounded.

"Dah!"

* * *

Oga was trying his best to keep his eyes on the TV screen as Beel was excitedly watching the new adventures of his favorite anime character. Alas his efforts were not awarded. The last thing he saw from the show was General Poop having the crap beaten out of him… with chopsticks. That was before his eyes drifted to the woman in the kitchen.

Hilda was reading a book on the kitchen table. She was slowly sipping her tea and Oga's look was fixed on her moist lips, especially on the lower one that was glued on the cup, as she was concentrated on the content of her light novel. He unconsciously started to imagine sucking on it, as he had done the day before. Images of these lips parting in pleasure as he was bringing her to orgasm quickly flooded his mind. He started to feel hot again. Sweat rolled down his neck as a bulge started to form in his pants. Damn he wanted her again…

"Oga? The Master has been quiet for a while now, what is he doing?" Hilda suddenly turned to the direction of the TV as she couldn't see the baby behind his body.

"Eh? Ah.." he looked to the baby only to find him fast asleep there, with his toy in hand. "…He's sleeping" the father said, almost not believing his eyes. "The rascal actually fell asleep while Gohan-kun is being aired."

"That's strange." The maid noted. "Maybe he's sick?" she wondered as she walked to their place on the couch and bent over the baby, placing a hand over Beel's forehead. "He doesn't seem to have a fever."

Unfortunately, or maybe not so, Hilda's action has made her cleavage more exposed to the struggling Oga. This wasn't actually helping him with the **restraint** plan now, was it?

"I guess he's just tired." He suggested as if to distract himself from the maid by focusing on baby Beel.

"Probably." She said as she turned to face him, but froze for a moment at the realization of how close to each other they were again.

They stayed like that for a moment… a moment that seemed to last a lot longer. They were just staying there, watching… watching… watching…

"I…I'll go make some more tea." She said, managing to put her cool expression back as she turned on her heel and went back in the kitchen.

He didn't say anything, just followed her with his eyes. He looked at her back as she was preparing the tea on the plot, looked at the back of her neck as some loosened strands of hair were brushing her skin… and wanted to touch it.

She heard his steps slowly nearing her, but didn't turn around. It wasn't certain that he was coming to her. Maybe he just needed something from the kitchen. She thought that. But her body shuddered when she felt him so close, that his hot breath was on her skin.

"O-Oga?" she asked as she turned slowly to him.

"This shit isn't working at all." He said silently.

There they were. His beasty eyes that were looking at her hungrily, making her heart beat so loud and fast, that she though if she didn't catch it, it will burst out of her chest…. This wasn't good, not good at all. She was about to give in to him, to his warm and strong body, to his demanding eyes… No, no, no! She couldn't!... But she wondered why? Her Master was sleeping in the living room, the entire family was out… Right now there were only the two of them… and their burning desire for one another. "_The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it_." the phrase from Asmodaeus' letter flashed in her mind.

"No… it really doesn't seem to work." She said to Oga, whose fingers were already touching her cheeks.

The next moment their lips collided as their tongues were literally battling in either her mouth or his. If they were gonna do this, at least they were gonna do it their way- arguing in the every possible way.

Her hands snaked around his neck as he squeezed her ass, pressing their bodies closer, making her feel how hard he was already as he grinded against her belly and if it was possible they were probably going to melt into each other, becoming a bubbling mass of passion and unspoken desire.

His hands went under her skirt to feel the skin of her thighs and but-cheeks better and much to her own surprise she let out a silent squeak… This was so not her! But she couldn't care less. Chasing all useless thoughts away from her head she raked her fingers through his hair, her nails sinking deep in his scalp. She felt somewhat hotter as he hissed in pain.

"Easy woman! That hurts, ya know?" he glared at her.

"Hmph! You trying to tell me that you can't take even this amount of pain. Such a worthless man!" she smirked at him.

"Damn bitch!" he snarled and leaned to kiss her again, but now he was biting her lower lips so hard that it actually bled.

"Aaah." She moaned with pain…or maybe something else, she wasn't sure what… "You damn jerk! How you dare to do this?"

"You started it!" he reasoned and plastered his lips on her jaw line, his teeth continuing their assault on her skin.

He sucked and bit down her neck and collarbones, her shoulders and chest. All while she was painfully pulling on his locks. But somehow he didn't mind it that much; it was actually making him harder, if that was even possible. When all of her exposed skin was red and bruised from his mouth, he started pulling the sleeves off her shoulders and was actually relieved that she was wearing a dress with a zip on the back rather the one with the strings that were so much of a pain in the ass. Now he could just remove it with one move and he did so. He slid down the cloth from her breasts and they bounced a little as they were released from the fabric. He watched this for a second and then leaned to pay them the deserved attention, getting a moan out of her with his every kiss, suck and bite.

"S-stop it." She winced after he occluded her nipple between his teeth.

"What?" he looked up, his cocked eyebrow mocking her. "Don't tell me you can't take even this amount of pain? Were you that weak before?" He said with amused face.

"Bastard!" the maid spat as she slapped him quite hard.

"You bitch!" he retorted, a hand placed on his cheek rubbing away the stinging pain. "You're so gonna get it!" he swore as he pulled her wrist violently and turned her around, swinging her arm behind her back.

"What do you think you're doing, you sewer rat?" she tried to fight him, but his grip only became tighter.

"Shhh… You want in rough, you get it rough!" he explained as he bent her on the plot, making her body tremble as her skin came in contact with the cold surface and spoke in her ear, biting it afterwards.

"Like hell I want that! Let me go this instant or I'll kill you, I swear!" she threatened him with her icy voice, as she tried to look composed and indifferent, although she felt herself getting wetter as the thought of him dominating her like that filled her head. "Don't you dare compare me with some slut from the street!"

"Hmmm?" he hummed while swiftly pulling her dress down together with her panties. "This looks pretty slutty to me, miss demon!" he noted as his hand went straight between her legs, feeling her dripping pussy twitching at his touch. "Here, see for yourself!" he demanded and he brought his wet fingers to her mouth, thrusting them between her lips and rubbing her tongue.

She moaned as she tasted her own excitement. Then she felt him… he went inside her without warning, roughly making his way to her deepest parts. She squeezed him, not wanting to let him pull out. But he did. He pulled out and then pushed back in, again and again. His thrusts were frantic and needy as one of his hand slid down from her mouth to grab at her breast and the other let go of her bended arm and took a hold of her waist, taking control over her. He planted hot kisses all over her back and returned to her neck, breathing hotly in her ear. They filled the room with their panting and moaning and the slapping of their skin as he was violently pushing inside her.

She felt like she was going to break. Not that she was that fragile, no! She was the best wet nurse in hell, damn it! But because he was so strong. He took over her, he dominated her, he made her squirm like an innocent human girl, which she wasn't! This man gave her something she had never felt before. Something she didn't know how to call.

She didn't notice when her hand had slid down at her clit and started rubbing it rapidly while she was holding tightly on the plot with her other hand. She felt herself getting closer to her orgasm and as Oga pulled firmly on her braided hair she suddenly came, her fluids pouring over his penis and down her legs.

"Hooo? That was fast. You wanted me _that_ much?" he said as he let go of her hair and fixed it on the other side of her waist.

He started pounding even faster inside her, moving her hips as he liked. Soon the feeling was too much for him and he followed her squirting his load of cum inside her.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" she retorted as they collapsed on the floor together, panting. The mix of their fluids ran down her legs and dripped on the faience surface. "That's a lot…" she noted as she raked her fingers trough her flooded folds.

"What did you expect? I've been holding it all day!" he said and looked at the couch where baby Beel was still soundly sleeping, apparently undisturbed from the noise they were making. "You know, what? There is a lot more from where that came!"

"Oh? So… you want me _that_ much?" she raised an eyebrow at him with her trend mocking smirk on her face.

"Dream on bitch, dream on." He smirked back and captured her lips once again.

She closed her eyes and accepted him… accepted her new resolve to let herself being led by that man and the strange feeling he leaves in her chest. In the end they weren't harming anyone with what they were doing, right?

He was just about to lay her on the floor and bend over her, when she pushed his chest lightly.

"Oh, no! This time I'm on top!" she said, making his lips curve in a naughty smile.

* * *

**There you have it, as promised. I'm not sure when I'll update next because I started my driver lessons and I'll be a little busy, but I'll try my best to be fast. Let me know what you think and till next time. ^^**


	8. Guilt

Heya everyone! It's a bit late, but here's the new chapter ^^

Thanks again for the support! Love ya all!

* * *

**Guilt**

When he woke up in the morning, Oga Tatsumi had this strange feeling. He couldn't explain it well, but it was like he had some kind of void inside him… Although last night he was just fine.

He remembered they had sex in the kitchen… twice. Then Hilda made some milk for baby Beel, who had finally woken up and some dinner, read poisonous crockets, for them. So when he refused to eat her food and went for cup ramen instead, she almost raped him in her fit of anger. It was only almost, because he wasn't really that reluctant and pretty much took the initiative in the middle of the deed.

For some reason baby Beel fell asleep once again. Actually as Oga was seeing things, it looked like the baby was encouraging him to go further and further with his mom… but there was no way a baby would get what was actually going on, was there?

Continuing, he recalled the three of them sleeping together, or at least baby Beel _did_ sleep. Hilda and he just couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so soon the attempt to sleep failed miserably and they ended up doing it once again. After that he stopped counting.

That's why last night he was pretty much doing fine... Maybe he was simply exhausted. Was that the feeling when you overdo it? He didn't know. After all he had never overdone it before, having in mind that he was a virgin up to three days ago.

Whatever it was, he just couldn't shake this feeling off. But what was worrying him even more right now was baby Beel who was having Hilda feed him his milk few meters away. It was lunchtime already and they were on the roof as usual. Furuichi, who was still sulking about yesterday's events, was sitting next to him bitterly watching him stare at the direction of Hilda. But Oga wasn't looking at her right now, he was looking at Beel.

Since the morning, the baby has been acting strange. When they were about to leave for school he actually _had_ to pick up the little demon prince and put him on his shoulder. It might be something normal for any other baby, but for Bell, who would cling to Oga every possible minute and was climbing on him all the time, this was more than strange. Even at school he seemed to prefer staying in Hilda's arms rather on his shoulder. It was almost like the baby was avoiding him…

Was it because he felt what was going on between him and the wet nurse? Maybe because he had lost his purity, Beel was disgusted and didn't want him to be his father any more? …Yeah, right… as if it would be so easy to get rid of the baby demon. Anyway, maybe there was a way for him to get his virginity back?

"-ga! Oga!" Furuichi's voice tore him from the direction his ridicules thoughts were going.

"What?" he jerked his head toward the silver-haired boy.

"You're staring man! Just how much do you wanna do it with Hilda? Must be hard on you…" His friend put a hand on his shoulder to show his sympathy.

"Huh?" the delinquent looked blankly at him. "Why does it have to be hard on me?" he wondered

"Eh? Because you guys are holding it in, right?" Furuichi suggested.

"Oh, that? …We fucked that shit… more or less." Oga said nonchalantly.

"What? You mean… you two did it?"

"Yeah… few times."

"The Hell? What happened to the absolute restraint, not giving in to a stupid curses and the badass bullshits?" the silver head complained.

"That's what I'm telling you, we gave up on all that."

"But why? Just why have I spent all night thinking up plans to break you two up?" Furuichi pulled his hair in despair.

"Huh?" Oga's eye twitched with annoyance.

"I mean… how to help you overcome your ordeal... But it looks like there is no need for that."

"Yeah… after all it's not like we're killing anyone." He said as he chomped the tamagoyaki in his bento.

"That's true, but… aren't you two letting your guard down? …I mean, there certainly is a reason for all that and somehow I can't help but think it's nothing good." Furuichi rounded his hand around his chin, thinking.

"That's true, but as long as we don't know it we can't do anything, right? So we'll just wait and see what happens next."

"You might be right… By the way, Hilda-san?" the silver head turned to the wet nurse who was feeding baby Bell not very far from them, silently listening to their conversation. "Have you heard anything from Lamia-chan? She said she was going to get some results, right? Do you know when she'll be back?"

Hilda merely looked at him from the edge of her eye and then turned her gaze back to the baby in her hands.

"Your way of feigning concern in order to get to Lamia is as creepy as ever, Pedoichi." Hilda noted in a flat tone.

"It's not Pedoichi, it's Creepichi! Geh… I mean Furuichi!" the poor Pedoichi cried. "How can you be so cruel, when I'm actually worried for your wellbeing?"

"Lamia is yet to return." She simply said, ignoring the silver-haired young man.

Truth is, Hilda was also wondering why has Lamia delayed. Usually she could get back in the Human World in the same day, meaning she should have been back last night or at least this morning. Something must have happened… Hilda would have worried about the pink-haired girl some more if it wasn't for something she saw… or rather something she almost couldn't see.

"Oga!" she stood up and went to him. "Let me see your hand!" she demanded.

"Huh? What for?" he asked as he raised his left hand to her.

"Not that one, idiot! Your other hand!" she spat as she grabbed his right hand and turned it to look at the zebub spell.

It was faint. The color of the mark on his hand has faded. This could mean only one thing…

"The spell is weakening." She said as she looked wide-eyed at him.

"Eh? There's no way!" he pulled back his hand to look at it himself. "What's this Beel? You're sick or something?" Oga looked up at the baby.

But Baby Beel didn't even make a sound. No "Dah!"or "Aih"… nothing. The kid was just looking at him with empty eyes, as if seeing through thin air. As if Oga wasn't even there.

"Baby Beel?" the father looked at the baby, concern written over his face.

* * *

Hilda was worried about her master, so she insisted they take him back home. Left with no choice, but to follow them Oga also skipped the afternoon classes. He didn't say anything, but truth was he was also worried a bit… okay, he was more worried than just a bit… For some reason Furuichi also followed. (Actually he was dead jealous and didn't want to leave the parents alone.)

After they got home, they tried almost everything to get some reaction from the baby, but nothing helped chasing the blank stare from his face. First Oga tried torturing Furuichi… nothing. Then Hilda said Oga was incompetent and almost killed the poor guy… still nothing. Not even a sign of interest. The baby even looked trough the window as his parents teamed up on the silver head. He was indifferent to anything.

They had almost given up and were about to finally leave the unconscious Furuichi's body alone, when…

"Hilda nee-sama! It's terrible!" Lamia burst into the room, terrified and breathing erratically.

She must have hurried there, because she took a minute to calm down and take her breath… or maybe to assimilate the picture before her eyes. As the girl finally turned her eyes away from the disturbing state of the seemingly dead body on the floor under Hilda's foot, she looked at the nurse, the terrified look coming back on her face.

"Lamia?" Hilda looked at the girl, surprised at her sudden entrance. "You've came back with the results?"

"Yes, but…" the girl's haste suddenly faded as she found herself not knowing from where to start.

"What is it?" Oga asked while he was trying to kick his friend's lump body under the bed… since it was getting cramped in the room.

"Well…I have good news and bad news…what do you want to hear first?"

"You seem to take your time quite well for some who almost went in together with the door." He noted blankly.

"The bad news!" Hilda commanded as she was uneasy about everything that had happened so far. "Just say it already!"

"Yes! That is… the Zebub spell is in danger." she stated. "It seems that there is a linked spell on the Zebub spell."

"What the hell's that shit?" Oga's eyebrows knitted.

"As the name sugests, Linked spell is a spell that is linked to another spell and gets the energy for its own activation from the spell it's linked to, instead from the caster. Since this spell is linked to the Zebub spell, which is a very powerful one, it only means that the linked spell's nature is at the same level. But as Asmaodaeus-sama is the caster, we can't expect less." The pink-haired doctor said.

"Oh… so that's why-" Oga started, but was cut off by the wet nurse.

"Did you found out what kind of spell it is?" Hilda asked.

"Yes. It looks like an Effective one. Since you mentioned that Master Beel has been sleeping a lately, I decided to check and found out it was linked to Oga."

"To me? In what way?" he wondered.

"Well, do you remember exactly what have you been doing while the Master was sleeping?" Lamia asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I…ugh…Oh shit!" he face-palmed.

"We've been having sex…" Hilda said, more to herself than to answer the question.

"Exactly! So It turned out that when Oga is … in the mood, master Beelze will get sleepy." Lamia reported.

"No, no. no! We could do it, because Beel was asleep!" Oga said

"It's actually the other way round!" she explained.

"But-" he tried to protest.

"Enough!" Hilda cut in. "We got the picture, so there is no need for your meaningless arguing!"

"I'm sorry Hilda nee-sama…"

"..."

"But still, why would the Rusty guy do all this?" Furuichi's voice came from under the bed.

"I don't know, he is pretty random man… and by the way you were still alive? As expected from a creep!" Hilda noted

"Would you please not kill me off so easily, Hilda-san?" he cried out.

"But it sure looks like randomness runs in the family… I wonder what will become of Beel when he grows up?" Oga picked his nose, his eyes distant as if he was looking at the future.

"Don't try to look cool, idiot!" Lamia scolded. "And more importantly, how's the young master doing?" she looked at the baby on the bed.

"Well, see for yourself." Oga suggested as he stretched his arm towards Beel. "He's been acting strange since the morning. Ignoring me and all. …Che."

"There is no point in getting angry at him, right?" Furuichi said. "From what Lamia said it's all you guys' fault!"

Oga and Hilda stayed silent. It really was their fault and they couldn't help but feel guilty, especially Hilda.

"When did it get like that? Yesterday he was fine!" Lamia went to the baby to look at him closer.

"That's why I told you he's been like that since this morning… Oh and by the way the Zebub spell is kinda faint too." Oga said raising his fists to show her.

"What? Just how many times have you done it, you carnal animal! Can't you keep your pants on, damnit?" the girl spat out.

"Well, that's…" Oga tried to remember.

"You don't have to answer, imbecile!" Hilda kicked him in the head as she saw him count his fingers. And after she fixed her dress, she turned to Lamia. "So, what will happen to the Zebub spell?"

"It will disappear." The girl said with a serious face. "And Oga will no longer be Beelze-sama's parent."

Hilda considered the idea for a moment and found it absolutely unacceptable.

"How to prevent it? Do we castrate him?" the blonde suggested.

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait a second!" Oga stood up quickly overcoming the head trauma Hilda had just given him. "Like hell I'm just gonna agree to that!" he shouted at the two women.

"Well, that might help. The Zebub spell will probably recover on its own as long as the Linked Spell doesn't consume its energy." Lamia said.

"Don't you dare to ignore me, you little shit!" he hissed, his face turning devilish.

"Can't you just remove the curse they have on them? That way this Linked Spell or whatever it is won't activate, right?" Furuichi suggested. No matter how cruel Oga was to him just minutes ago, he was still his friend, not to mention a fellow man. He just couldn't watch him loose his manhood.

"That's right, Lamia!" Hilda looked back at the girl. "Did you find out how to remove the Lust curse?"

"Eh? …. Um…. That's…." the girls started fidgeting and looked at her feet.

"What's wrong, Lamia?" the maid tilted her head wondering.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hilda nee-sama!" the pink-haired girl suddenly bowed down. "Remember I told you I had good news and bad news? This is the good news!" she almost cried.

"If it's such good news, why the hell are you apologizing?" Oga squinted at her.

"That is because I've been wrong from the start."

"What?" Hilda's eyes widened.

"I told you that you have a curse on you, but I was wrong! There's no curse. There has never been one." She rose to look at them with apologetic eyes.

"But… He did something to me… to Oga too! Are you absolutely sure about that?" Hilda tried to comprehend what she just heard, but the thoughts in her head were just too many.

"Yes. I redid the tests… three times. That's why I was late. But nothing came out. There were traces from magical interference, but it wasn't a curse.

"Then what was it?" Furuichi asked.

"That I couldn't tell." the girl shook her head lightly.

"We're going to Hell!" Oga's voice came out as a thunder, making them turn to him.

He had dropped his head, his bangs hanging over his eyes, hiding their dark shades of anger.

"Call Alon Delon! We're paying Nii-chan a visit!"

* * *

**Phew, I finally finished this! I really didn't have too much time and it's so hot that I can barely think xD**

** Well, that's it from me for now. I need a cold shower, so I'm out of here. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time :3**


	9. Mother

Hey guys, I'm still alive... for now. I've been really busy lately and I didn't have time to even start writing this chapter. And when I started writing today, a storm came and there was a power cut off and I have forgotten to make a back up, so... yeah. On top of that my dog almost died. I've been looking after her all day and I'm still not sure if she'll make it through the night. But anyway, I'm back with the new chapter.

* * *

**Mother**

"ZEBUB BLAAAAST!"

"…"

Nothing… Not even a bit of smoke came out. The small creature peeked out of its hands as the deadly blow never came and as it made sure it was safe it snickered at the furious Oga.

"It's okay dude. It can happen to anyone…. Pfft." It said, not able to hold its laughter, quickly forgetting the danger.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, YOU DAMN FREAK!" The angry teen shouted, sending it flying miles away with his kick. "Che, making fun of me."

"Hey, Oga! Would you stop bullying the imps already? This is the third one now; you'll get us in trouble." Lamia, who was walking right behind him, holding Beelze warned him. Furuichi and Alon Delon were next to her.

"_I'm_ bullying them? These freaks just keep jumping out of nowhere and make an idiot out of me!" he reasoned.

"It's not like they have to make a big effort for that…"Furuichi murmured.

"Haa?" a vein poped on Oga's seemingly annoyed face. "Did you say something Creepichi?"

"N-nothing… aha-ahaha." The silver head's face froze in a nervous smile. "He's still angry." He said for only Lamia to hear him and the girl nodded silently.

Of course he was angry. To be exact he was furious. For almost an hour they were walking through this…_ garden._ And the huge lianas and the man-eating flowers that he had to kick and punch away every 2 minutes weren't enough, but those stupid imps had to get on his nerves too. Not to mention his previous irritation…

"Oi, Yolda! Just where the hell are we?" He jerked his head back to the sisters who were walking at the end of the line.

"We're almost there, idiot. Just keep walking!" Yolda answered.

"You said that a half hour ago!" he hissed.

"Maybe you should have dropped us a little closer to Asmodaeus-sama's mansion, Yolda-san?" Alon Delon suggested.

"Don't give me that shit, damn old man!" she pointed a finger at the big man. "It was all your fault to begin with! If you didn't jump in the circle in the last minute, I wouldn't get my directions wrong!" the blond explained.

"She's right Alon Delon." Furuichi cut in. "You just shut up for now, or she might kick your ass, if Oga doesn't do it first."

"Oooh, Furuichi-dono! Are you by any chance, worried about me?" the mustached man hugged the silver-haired boy tightly. "I'm so happy!"

"Geh- Like hell I'am! Let go of me, you sick old man!" Furuichi cried out.

"Aah, I wonder how you manage to spend your time with so many idiots in one place." Yolda sighed and turned to her sister, who was silently walking next to her.

Hilda stayed quiet, her eyes fixed on man in the front, who was kicking everything in his way. It wasn't hard for her to tell that he was still angry with her. What was hard for her to accept was the fact that she actually cared and felt responsible. She, of all demons, felt guilty for a decision she had made for her master's sake.

* * *

_About an hour earlier…._

"Call Alon Delon! We're paying Nii-chan a visit!"

"What? You mean… we're going to… Hell?" Furuichi couldn't hide his surprise.

"That's right! Is the old man at your house?" Oga asked and took baby Beel from the bed.

"Yeah, probably… But..."

"Good, call him! Or we're going to your place!" the dark-haired teen didn't wait for his friend's answer and opened the door of his bedroom, heading downstairs.

"Wait a minute, Oga!" Hilda followed him, Furuichi and Lamia behind her. "You can't just go to Hell as you please!" she exclaimed.

"I know that." He said, continuing his way down. "That's why we need the old man."

"That's not the problem here, idiot!" he heard Lamia behind him. "You can't just go visit one of the Princes of Hell out of the blue! Besides, Alon Delon can't take all of us there; you know his capacity is low!"

"That's why you guys aint going anywhere! Only me, Beel and Hilda are go—ing…" his steps suddenly stopped, making the blond wet nurse to bump in him.

"What now?" she asked, rubbing her nose and peeked from behind his back only to find something in the kitchen that wasn't exactly at its place… or should she say some _things_?

"Yo, human! You finally came down, huh? I came to play some games!" the green-haired boy waved at him from his place at the kitchen table, where he was nonchalantly drinking his orange juice. "O-oh, Lamia… you were here too? I had no idea… what a coincidence, hahaha." He added, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"E-En? What are you doing here?" the pink-haired girl asked as she was walking pass the couple of dumbfounded parents.

"Would you like some tea, miss Lamia?" Isabella asked while serving a plate with cookies to her master.

"Uhm… no, thank you." The girl sweatdropped.

Just as Oga was about to say his protest out loud, the front door opened and a certain blond maid went in, two big shopping bags in her hands.

"En-sama, I bought your favorite ice-cream and the games you asked for." she said as she kicked the door closed. "Oh, you guys finally came down!" she noticed.

"Yolda?" Hilda gaped at her sister. "Would you like to explain how come you guys are here and acting it's your own house at that?" she raised an eyebrow at her almost mirror image.

"Master En said he wanted to visit, so we just dropped by." A voice came from the direction of the TV and only now they noticed a red head sticking out from behind the couch.

"Oi, Satura! Don't just watch TV, come help me with the bags!" Yolda commanded. "And you guys!" she pointed a finger at Oga. "You should lock the door! What if someone came in without your noticing?" she warned.

'_Someone actually came in, but…'_ they all thought at the same time.

Anyway, as he thought a little (not too hard, for it was bad for his health) Oga figured En's visit was actually pretty convenient.

"Hey, En!" he started. "I'll play with you! I'll even lend you some of my best Wii sports games!" the teen got closer to the boy, a mischievous smile starting to form on his face.

"Really? Cool!" En's eyes beamed with excitement.

"But!" Oga cut him in. "I have some business to do first. So, the faster I finish it, the sooner I can play with you."

"How can he be such a genius while he's such an idiot?" Furuichi wondered.

"That's what I want to know." Lamia said.

"Then it's decided!" En exclaimed. "I'll help you finish it sooner! ... So what is this busyness?" the boy asked.

"Well, you see… I need to meet your big bro in Hell." Oga answered, pretty satisfied with the result of his hard mental work. "But, I need some directions and a transdimentional demon to get me and Hilda at the right place as soon as possible." He explained.

"Big bro? You mean Mammon-nii?" the boy tilted his head.

"Ma-who?" Oga made a confused face.

"Mammon-sama is Asmodaeus-sama's elder twin brother." Hilda finally said behind him.

"A-a-asmo-nii? You have busyness with Asmo-nii?" the boy sluttered in terror.

"Yeah!" Oga confirmed. "What is it? You're gonna help, right?"

"Believe me, you don't want to have anything to do with Asmo-nii!" the boy answered. "He likes to bully people… he likes it very much."

"Yeah… I noticed! That's why I need to meet him." The delinquent said with a serious face.

"Enough, Oga!" Hilda's icy voice made him turn towards her. "No one is going anywhere!"

"What do you mean, Hilda? We need to get this mess cleaned!" he insisted. "As if I'm gonna let myself being played with by some psycho pervert!"

"There is no need for us to go to all the way to Hell when the answer is right before us." She said calmly.

"Huh? And where do you see your answer?" his eye twitched.

"Right here." She pulled her sword from her parasol and put it on the table before Yolda, who had stopped unpacking her shopping bags to watch the conversation.

"Eh?" her sister looked questioningly at her.

"If Yolda is here, I can entrust this to her." Hilda added.

"Entrust her with what? Just what can she do to stop all this?" Oga almost shouted.

"Killing me." She said, a hard look on her face.

"HAA?"

"Hilda nee-sama!"

"Oi, Hilda!"

Oga, Lamia and Yolda exclaimed simultaneously.

"Everyone should just calm down. This is the only reasonable way to deal with the current situation." Beel's wet nurse said calmly. "Yolda, I know that you will understand me. That's why, no matter how hard it's for me to ask a favor from no other than you… I'm begging you. Kill me." She was looking straight in her sister's eyes with a look free of any doubt.

Yolda returned the gaze and took a deep breath before she said:

"Understand you? … Sorry but I can't understand something I don't even know. So why don't you explain things to me first?"

"Oi! There's no time for this!" Oga cut into the sister's conversation. "Just stop her from the stupidity she's about to do and get us to Hell."

"Shut up!" Hilda raised her voice. "Just stay out of this!... I got it… I'll tell you everything. Lets go to another room, it's not a story for En-sama's ears."

As the two sisters went to the next room, Oga tried to stop them and make them go with his plan, but Isabella grabbed his shoulder and held him.

"Just let them talk. They're sisters; they'll figure things out somehow… You should trust Hilda a little more. She isn't called elite wet nurse for nothing."

.

.

.

.

A deep sigh left Yolda and she covered her eyes with a hand.

"I see, so that's what happened."

"Would you do me this favor? …One last favor?" Hilda asked, propped on the wall with arms crossed.

"… I always knew you were cruel, but to actually ask your sister for this… You exceed my imagination."

"Hah… I'm sorry. It's because it is _you_ that I can ask for this. …Besides you've always wanted to kill me, so this is a good chance, right?" Hilda tried to laugh, but her voice cracked midway.

"Don't be stupid! You know it aint fun when you'll be just standing there, waiting for my blow." Yolda raked her hair and moved to the door. "Let's go. You should say your goodbyes."

"There is no need for that… It will only make things harder."

* * *

A heavy silence had filled the kitchen when the twins entered. Oga literally jumped from his chair and went to them.

"What happened?" he asked, but was ignored as the sisters continued towards the front door.

"En-sama, would you please excuse my absence for a while, I need to do something."

"Hilda! Don't ignore me, damnit!" Oga shouted at the maid, but she wasn't even looking at him.

"Do something? Do what?" the green-haired boy asked.

"I'm just going to kill my sister and I'll be back in no time." She said with a smile.

"Hilda-san, Yolda-san! Would you please cut it out? Just what has gotten in you?" Furuichi tried to stop them.

"Hilda nee-sama… why are you doing this?" Lamia cried, brushing her tears with the sleeve of her white cloth.

"…I'm sorry." was all Hilda said before she put a hand on the front door's knob.

But as she tried to turn it, she felt someone else's hand over hers. A big, strong and warm hand held her, not letting her go.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Oga's deep low voice rang near her ear.

She didn't say anything, just looking at her feet.

"I don't get it, damn it!" he pulled her and turned her around to face her, but her eyes were hidden under her hair. "I don't get it… so explain things to me…. You damn woman!" he raised his tone.

No one said anything. Everyone were watching the scene, not daring to interrupt for it may have fatal consequences for either themselves or the two at the door.

"Of course you get it!" Hilda said quietly, almost whispered.

"Haa? What did you say?" he leaned closer as he didn't hear her small voice.

"I said, of course you get it!" she repeated, louder this time.

"I don't! That's why I'm asking!" he protested.

"Then I'll tell you!" she took a deep breath. "It's me… I'm the reason for you to… want to do things. And that's why the Linked Spell activates…. In other words, it's my fault for the young master to be in that condition." She pointed at the baby in Lamia's hands. "If I'm no longer around, then the Spell won't have a reason to activate and the Zebub spell will restore itself... That's why… I need to be gone." She explained.

A moment of silence followed as if for everyone to assimilate what the maid had just said.

"It aint your fault!" Oga said then, placing his hands on her shoulders, shaking her. "It aint your fault, Hilda!"

"Then whose fault is it, huh? It was hard for me to admit it too, but it _is_ my fault. At first I thought it was because of the curse that I… do all this. That I… feel all this. But somehow I knew! Somewhere deep down I knew that it was my own selfish desire… It was my selfishness that caused trouble for Beelze-sama… I, who have lived so far solely for my master's sake, have done the unforgivable! I endangered his wellbeing and his chance to become a great Demon Lord. … I've gotten in the way of my master and his contractor. So don't tell me it's not my fault, because it is! And if I have to give my life away for things to get back on their places, then I'll happily d-"

"Shut up!" Oga cut her speech.

"Huh? You ask me to explain things to you and then you tell me to shut up? You sure have some nerve, human!" she hissed, angrier at herself than at him. "Or did you maybe understand already? Did your peanut-sized brain finally get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I get it!" he said as he looked her in the eye. "I got that you're an idiot! You'll die happily? Don't fuck around! What do you think will happen to baby Beel then? Who is going to take care of him?"

"… A wet nurse can be replaced at any time, but a demon parent is another thing… No matter how you look at it, the master's bond with you is way more important." She tried to reason.

"Bullshits!" he shouted startling her a little. "Don't you dare play the tragic heroine, because it doesn't suit you! Not you! You're not some maid than can be replaced just like that… You're Beel's mother! And I'm not letting you die for a stupid reason like that!"

"Are you saying my master's future is a stupid reason?" she protested.

"If it isn't, then make sure you see his future with your own eyes! And if you want to help him, ask Yolda to take us to Hell, instead of making her take her own sister's life!" Oga pointed at the other blond maid in the room.

Once again no one said anything. Not until Yolda raised her voice.

"En-sama? Would you give me permission to take this bunch of idiots to Asmodaeus-sama's mansion?" she asked with a content smirk on her lips.

"Aah, go ahead!" the boy waved his hand.

"Nice! Lets go, Lamia, Furuichi!" Oga said as he pulled Hilda's hand.

"Wait Oga! I still haven't agreed with-" she tried to protest but was met with his angry eyes.

"Look here, damn woman! Right now I'm really pissed off at you, so you better not say something stupid as "not going" or the sort!" he gritted his teeth at her and continued to pull her.

Just as they were about to take off, Furuichi murmured something about wondering what Alon Delon was doing at his house and suddenly the big man showed up and jumped into Yolda's magical circle. This caused them to yaw a little.

So right now they were walking through Asmodaeus' backyard.

"Aaah, I wonder how you manage to spend your time with so many idiots in one place." Hilda heard her sister's sigh next to her.

"Yes, I wonder that too… all the time." She said, not tearing her eyes away from the man at the front of the line. And her little smile didn't stay unnoticed by Yolda.

All of them continued to walk, until something showed up before them. This was neither a man-eating plant, nor an imp.

"A camel!" Oga noticed first.

"A camel came out" Furuichi followed.

"Hilda nee-sama, it's a camel!" Lamia turned to her, pointing at the animal, that was looking straight at them, munching some demon grass…

"A camel?" the sisters raised their eyebrows.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Just where did Vual go off again?" Amodaeus looked around his big hall.

"Who knows? You know he likes to take strolls." Mammon said as he moved his piece.

The brothers were now playing chess and by the looks of it, Mammon was the one to take this game.

"Oi, Dan-chan!" Asmodaeus called and a tall, black-haired man with a book in his right hand came in.

"Yes, Asmodaeus-sama." The man answered as he fixed his glasses that were hiding his gentle almond eyes.

"I want you to tell me where is Vual!" he said and as if by accident swept his hand over the figures before him. "Ah ah ah… I'm terribly sorry Mammon-nii! I'm so clumsy. But since I was winning I'll just let it be…" the Lust Prince laughed.

"… You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Mammon deadpanned. "And it was _me_ that was winning!"

"Eeeh? How can you say that?" the younger brother almost cried. "Don't you trust your cute little brother?"

Mammon looked at him for a moment with blank eyes and then turned at the tall man next to them.

"Dantalian?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did he do that on purpose just now?" the older brother asked, pointing his finger at Asmodaeus.

"Geh-" the younger prince sweatdropped as the said man looked at him for a second and then turned back ay his brother.

"Yes sir, he did." He answered as he opened his book on a random page.

"Dan-chan, you traitor!"

"I knew it…" mammon sighed.

"Asmodaeus-sama, it's about Vual-san…" the man started, taking the brothers' attention. "It looks like we have some visitors and he had already met them."

"Ooh…" Asmodaeus smiled and propped his chin on his palm. "Is there a human between our guests by any chance?"

* * *

**Finally done... It's a little longer than usual, but that's to make up for the delay ^^"**

**They're getting more and more OOC... I'm sorry about that, but it just happens before I can stop it. xD**

**Well, as I said already, I'm really busy lately, so I have no idea when I'll be able to update. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next time. (\^.^/)**

**P.S. I didn't have time to check thoroughly on the grammar and the spelling, so bear with me if there are some horrible mistakes. I'll edit them as soon as possible. **


	10. Games

Hello, everyone! Thank you very much for all the support to this story and to me. Unfortunately, my dog didn't make it. I found her dead yesterday's morning, despite the medicines I gave her. But, surprisingly I'm not depressed. In the end I don't consider Earth to be such a paradise, so I'm actually happy that she's at a certainly better place now.

Anyway, some of you guys have been asking about the chance for Hilda to be pregnant. Let me tell you something: There is no way she'll know that in 3 days, even if she was pregnant, now is there? Don't worry I've properly given it some thought, so you guys only need to be patient and wait for the story to advance a little further.

So here you have it, the new chapter!

* * *

**Games**

"Is there a human between our guests, by any chance?" Asmodaeus asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Yes, there are two of them actually." The black-haired demon answered. "And four adult demons and a baby too."

"Ooh, the whole family!" the younger prince clapped his hands in excitement. "Show me! Show me!"

"As you wish, Asmodaeus-sama." Dantalian said and brought his book to the brothers, opening it. As he did so, an image of Oga's group showed up on the blank pages, like a movie.

"Hehehe, I thought he'd come! I was just getting bored, so it's a perfect timing! As I thought, humans are interesting!" he said, without tearing his eyes away from the book.

"Hmm, you seem excited." Mammon noted as he looked at his little brother's stupid grin.

"Of course I am!" Asmodaeus exclaimed as he turned rapidly to him. "Aren't you too?"

"Not really." The older one said simply.

"You're so boring, Mammon-nii!"

"I'm just not an idiot." Mammon deadpanned. "More importantly, you haven't forgotten Father's orders, right? Try not to mess things up, Daeus!"

"Geh- I won't, I won't!" he waved his hand in the air. "This is actually the perfect way to obey the orders while having fun, believe me."

"How can I believe you, when Hilda-chan is involved?" the older brother raised an eyebrow. "You always go too far when it comes to her."

"This has nothing to do with Hilda! I told you I was over her already!" Asmodaeus pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right… you said that." Mammon stood from his chair and turned to the exit of the room.

"Mammon-nii? Where are you going?" the younger brother wondered.

"Work." He said without turning. "Unlike you, I actually carry out my tasks. Besides, I'm not interested in some human's actions _or_ in your crush!" he added before he closed the big oak door behind him.

"Even though you say this, you also used to like Yolda-chan…" Asmodaeus said, but it was only Dantalian who heard him.

"I think Mammon-sama is right. You should be more serious about your work." The man with the book in his hands noted.

"But I _am_ serious! Look, they came so fast! Isn't this a perfect setting to carry out the plan?" the prince reasoned, pointing at the image on the pages.

"As you say…" the Dantalian sighed.

"Dan-chan… contact Vual and tell him to bring them here."

The tall man looked at the prince for a moment and then fixed his glasses.

"Understood." He simply said and closed the book.

Asmodaeus watched as the man's slender body moved to the door. When he was left alone in the room, he slumped in his chair and sighed.

"I can't wait… I really can't wait to see just what kind of man you actually are, Oga Tatsumi. How much better than me could you be, that Hilda-chan has chosen you? I can't wait…

* * *

Oga's eye twitched as he watched the animal before him. The camel was nonchalantly champing the grass in its mouth and was blankly staring at him.

"Oi, Furuichi? Do they have zoos in the Demon World? Did this guy escaped from some place like that?" the delinquent wondered.

"Don't ask _me_! More importantly, what do we do about it?" the silver head asked.

"Kick it?" Oga suggested.

"As if, idiot!" Lamia shouted behind him.

"Hello there, my friends!" the camel greeted.

"..."

"It spoke." Furuichi noted.

"It actually spoke." Lamia added. "What do we do!"

"Kick it?" Oga suggested again.

"I said no kicking, damn it!" the pink-haired girl snarled.

"Anyway, try to be polite for once." Furuichi said. "Hello there, mister Camel!"

Lamia and Oga followed as they waved their hands hesitantly. "Hello./Yo!"

Behind them Hilda and Yolda watched the scene dumbfounded.

"Oi, Hilda..." Yolda said. "Don't tell me this camel is actually…"

"Yeah… I'm afraid it is!" Hilda gulped.

"What do we do? If these idiots do something stupid, we're all so screwed!"

"...They'll definitely do something stupid. It's Oga we're talking about. Come on, we need to prevent any idiocy." Hilda said and walked closer to the group.

"Did you people get lost or something? It's rare to see anyone walking the woods behind Asmodaues-sama and Mammon-sama's mansion." The camel said matter-of-factly.

"Well yes, we _are_ kind of lost." Lamia answered with a sheepish smile.

"Would you happen to know the way to the mansion? We need to meet this Asmodaeus person." Furuichi added, starting to feel strange about talking to a camel and so politely at that.

"Oh? And what would be the purpose for your visit?" the camel asked and tilted its head on one side.

"To beat some answers out of the fucker." Oga deadpanned, picking his nose.

"Oi, Oga!" Furuichi pulled his friend closer. "Don't just say things that might get us in trouble!" he whispered.

"What do you mean? I came here for the sole reason of making trouble!" the delinquent said.

"That's true, but can't you wait until we get to that guy first?" the silver head said and then turned to the ruminant. "Ahaha- this guy's just kidding. Don't mind him." He nervously laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry if these people said something rude!" they heard Hilda's voice behind them. When they turned around, they found the two sisters bowing their heads.

"Eh? Eh? Eeh?" Hilda nee-sama? Why are you bowing?" Lamia asked, voicing the two men's wonder at the same time.

"Vual-sama, please excuse their rudeness!" Yolda added, still not raising her head.

'Oh, shit! Don't tell me this camel is actually some big shot of the Demon World!' Furuichi thought in terror.

'I wonder how much money can I get, if we take this guy to the Human World?' Oga though.

"Ahaha, and why would two beautiful girls bow their heads to a plain old camel like me?" the animal laughed.

"Eh?" the sisters looked up. "But you are-" Hilda started.

"Just a normal camel, as I said." It repeated.

"I've never seen a normal camel who can talk." Oga noted and Furuichi nodded his head rapidly.

"Well, it's perfectly normal here in Hell!" the camel said. "Come on, my friends! I'll gladly take you to the mansion."

"Eh? Is it really ok?" Lamia asked.

"Of course! I just received some orders and it looks like there is no problem."

"Received orders? How? You were just talking with us." Furuichi noted.

"In my head of course!" the camel stated as if it was perfectly obvious.

"...Ugh, okaaay!" the boys looked at each other.

'Forget about being a big shot, this guy's crazy!' the silver head thought.

The sisters looked knowingly at each other and followed the group.

"Eh?" Furuichi looked around frantically.

"What is it, Furuichi?" Lamia asked.

"Alan Delon… is gone."

"So? Maybe he went to take a piss or something. He'll find us later." Oga said.

"I see you're quite concerned with him, despite everything you say." Yolda couldn't resist teasing him.

"T-that's wrong! Whatever! He can go wherever he wants, I don't care! You hear me? I really don't care about the creepy old dude!" he cried out as he ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

Mammon walked through the dark corridor of the big mansion, his shoulder-length straight green hair lightly bouncing with his every move. He was about to turn at a corner, when a hoarse male voice came from the opposite direction.

"You're already tired of playing with your lil'bro, my prince?"

Mammon's steps halted and he turned to the direction of the voice.

"Weren't you supposed to serve my father right now…" he watched a tall, sturdy man's figure emerging from the darkness. "…Marquise Shax?"

"I believe my question was first." The man noted as he propped himself on a nearby wall.

"That's true. That's why I think it's only proper for your answer to be also first." Mammon said.

"Heh. You've always been a smartass, Ma-kun." He laughed.

"Watch your mouth, Shax!" Mammon warned. "Even if we're childhood friends, I'm still your prince. A son of the Lord you're supposed to serve right now.

"Well, our Lord was too busy playing some game from the Human world, so it seemed I wasn't really needed." Shax said as he pushed himself up and moved to the prince.

"Again? I swear my brothers have their passion for games from him."

"Well, it's not like you don't like to play too, right?" the sturdy man leaned closer and leveled his bloody red eyes with the light green ones of his prince. "Only, your games are a bit more complicated."

"Hmph, don't talk like you know me that well!" Mammon slipped aside.

"Oh, I know you well, Ma-kun. Well enough to know that you're the only Lord I want to serve!" the red-eyed man stated, a smirk on his lips.

Mammon squinted at him for a moment and then showed him a devilish smile, he usually showed no one.

"Good. Keep that in mind as you tend to our guests." He said and kept walking to the direction he was heading in the first place.

"Guests? Are we expecting someone?" the man wondered.

"Knowing my little brother, we certainly are." The prince dispersed in the darkness, the echo of his steps quickly fading away.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is a little short, but it's been a pain in the ass to write in this heat. I swear my brain will be fried one of these days. As much as I've been thinking of wrapping this story up sooner, some things just keep popping in my head and i can't help it but feel the urge to write them down. So there you have some more OCs, but don't worry, I'll make sure to keep the focus on Hilda and Oga. **

**Thanks again for reading my fiction :3 Let me know what you think and till next time ^.^/**


	11. Dogs

Hello again everyone! It's a pain in the ass to study the law, so why not write some shit? Last chapter was too short, and some people seemed to be kinda confused... and annoyed at the nice ol'camel. Why do you guys always hate the good guys? Well, whatever. Here's the new chapter. Just a friendly advice before you continue reading: when reading a story, look deeper and between the lines, there might be something hiding there... or maybe not xD But just in case!

* * *

**Dogs**

Hilda walked at the back of the group, that after the disappearance of Alon Delon was now consistent of two humans, four demons and a camel… She was suspiciously looking at the said animal, wondering just what was the deal with the whole secrecy. She and Yolda knew exactly who was that, but had no idea why would he keep denying his identity.

The Great Duke Vual was even in the textbooks of demon history. He had thirty seven legions of demons under his command and was one of the most loyal demons to their Lord. Not to mention he was quite famous prophet in the Demon World. She had heard rumors that he was quite eccentric old man and preferred to rove the woods in the form of a camel. Unfortunately, when she graduated the academy and was sent to the castle of the Demon Lord as a wet nurse for her young master, Duke Vual had already been assigned to serve the two older princes. So she had never seen his other form, that of a man. Something that she thought would have been helpful right now, because to be honest they were all heading to a trap… but with Oga Tatsumi being the leader, this was just normal.

"Have you ever seen it?" she heard Yolda whisper to her.

"Seen what?"

"His other form, of course! What else?"

"… No." Hilda answered simply.

"Me neither… This might get pretty messy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah… But I'm ready to fight if I have to." She declared.

"Huh? We're talking about the Princes of Hell here, Hilda! Although I don't think Mammon-sama will get involved, but still this is way above your league. You should know how many elite guards Asmodaeus-sama has, shouldn't you? Seventy two legions of demons just wait for him to snap his finger and they'll tear everything in his way into pieces. Are you saying you're going to fight that alone?" Yolda tried to pour some sense into her sister's head. But as she saw her smirk at her, it didn't look like she was succeeding.

"And who said I was alone?"

Yolda looked at her, then at Oga in front of them and then back at her.

"You mean… Him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Hilda stated.

"Look, Hilda… Behemoth's guys were one thing, but now there is no way for him to win against…"

"Don't underestimate the speed of his growth." She interrupted. "He's no ordinary human anymore… No, he's never been just an ordinary human to begin with."

"Just how much do you trust this man?" Yolda wondered.

"Hmph, enough to entrust the Young Master's life to him."

And speaking of her master, the wet nurse could see the baby had just stretched its hand to the animal beside Lamia, cooing the usual "Aih!" In an instant her heart melted as a wave of relief washed over her. Her master was finally showing some kind of reaction to the things that surrounded him.

"Oooh, baby Beel! You finally said something!" Oga said excitedly, feeling probably the same kind of relief as Hilda. "Although it was just a coo, ahaha." He laughed and took the baby from Lamia's hands.

Furuichi noticed that his friend was grinning like an idiot as the baby was looking at him for the first time today. 'You must have been really worried, Oga' the silver-haired boy thought as he smiled to himself.

"Dude, it looks like he wants you to give him a ride, so I'll just put him on your back, okay?" Oga said to the camel, and placed the baby on its back, without really waiting for an answer.

"Hoho, such a cute baby! Is he your younger brother boy?" the camel asked, turning its head to look at Beel.

"No, dude!" the delinquent denied, not letting go of the baby's little hand. "He's my boy... I'm his dad!" he added proudly as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"Aih!" baby Beel cooed as if to confirm his dad's words.

"Hmmm, quite the young father. I guess it a good experience for the next one." The animal said quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Oga asked.

"Ahaha, no. Nothing you should know yet." It shook its hairy head.

"Young Master!' they heard Hilda behind them.

"Hilda nee-sama, look! Beelze-sama seems much better!" lamia noted happily.

The maid looked at the baby and then at Oga. Taking his right hand she saw that the color of the Zebub spell was if not at its original state, a lot more vivid that it had been at noon. It was almost starting to get dark now, so about seven hours have passed since they noticed. Having in mind that it took a single night for it to lose its power, she could tell that the changes to the spell were quite rapid.

"It's just as you said, Lamia" the wet nurse said. "If left alone, the Zebub spell will restore on its own." Hilda suddenly looked at her feet, not wanting to show the grim expression she was certain to have on her face. "As I thought, there was no need for us to-"

"Aah ah! We're just wasting time here! Lets go, everyone! It's getting dark already." Oga cut in and turned away from her. "Hey, old dude? Can camels see in the dark?" the teen asked, but his face didn't really look interested.

"Well, I don't know about the ordinary camels, but I can!" the animal answered.

"But you said you were just an ordinary camel a while ago." Furuichi reasoned as the group started moving again.

"I did? Then maybe I can't after all."

"WHICH IS IT?" the boys snapped at the same time.

Behind them, still walking at the end of the line, Yolda walked passed her sister who still didn't know how to react to it all.

"Aah, such a troublesome man! He won't even let you get depressed…Poor you, to actually fall for a guy like that." she put a hand on Hilda's shoulder in a mocking concern.

"I am not getting depressed!... And I haven't fallen for anyone!" she hissed at her sister, not knowing which statement to deny first.

* * *

"Kill them all… including the baby." Shax said after lowering his binoculars, hidden in the darkness of the woods.

"Yes sir!" someone said behind him and vanished in the next moment.

"Let me show you Ma-kun's hospitality, our dear guests." He chuckled before he turned into a black stork and flew in the mansion's direction.

* * *

"But doesn't it look strange?" Furuichi said as he looked around them.

"What?" Lamia wondered.

"Well, not that I complain, but… we haven't met any imps lately and the beasts and man-eating plants just stay away from us. We could hardly shake them off just a while ago, but now…" he explained.

"You mean _Oga_ could hardly shake them off! Don't try to take any credit… But now that you mentioned it, there really haven't been any demon creatures getting in our way." The girl noted.

"Isn't it because of this guy?" Oga suggested, pointing at the camel beside him.

"You mean, camel-san has some mysterious power that keeps them away from us?" Lamia asked.

"No, I mean he stinks, so they just won't come close." Oga deadpanned.

"Ahaha, I'm afraid things don't go so nicely here." The camel laughed, but then suddenly stopped and squinted. "…See?"

"You were saying, Furuichi?" Lamia guilped.

The group halted once again and looked in front of them. There was a black wild dog, with bright red eyes and wet fur standing before them. It was growling and baring its teeth.

"What's this?" Furuichi almost cried in fear as he hid behind his friend.

"It's a hell dog, but…" Hilda said.

"But?" Oga turned to her.

"Hell dogs don't walk alone." Yolda answered instead.

"Y-you mean there are more?" Lamia asked, but they heard howling around them, so that pretty much answered her question.

"Lamia-chan, stay next to me." The camel said and turned to Oga. "Boy, you and the cute sisters look strong, so you should manage to push them away.

Oga nodded and took baby Beel, placing him on his shoulder.

"Yoshi! Let's kick some doggies, Beel!" he said and faced the dog before them.

"Aih!" Beel raised his tiny fist in the air.

"That's my boy!" the delinquent smiled and charged at the beast.

"Oga, Be careful with the young master!" Hilda said behind him, but doubted he had heard her, as she saw him land his kick on the animal.

"You don't have time to worry about him!" Yolda's voice came behind her. "Look around!"

Her sister was right. Two other black dogs have emerged from the woods and were now storming at their direction. The wet nurses took their stances and met the attack. Hilda by slicing the one that came at her in half with only one swing; and Yolda by hitting it so hard with her mop, that it flew a few meters away and hit a nearby tree, breaking it in two.

"Oi, these guys aren't big deal." Oga noted as he walked back to the group, his victim lying behind him, smoke rising from its body.

"You shouldn't let your guard down yet." The camel said as it looked around. "There must be more of them."

And truly, more dogs came out one after another.

"What are they even doing here? And so many of them?" Yolda shouted at the animal.

"I don't know." The camel answered. "Some demons from the royalty use them as guarding dogs, but Asmodaeus-sama is not one of them."

"And how would a camel know this?" Furuichi, who was shitting his pants at the moment, asked.

"I happen to know someone who uses them… a lot of them." It explained 'Shax, you bastard!' it continued in its mind.

"Well, too bad! That someone is not here to tell us what to do!" Furuichi noted.

"As if I need someone to tell me that!" Oga cut in. "We just kick their asses!" he said, his trend devilish grin plastered on his face. "Yolda, Hilda… I'll give the half, so don't screw up!"

"Hah, as if I'd fail to kill some mutts. Who do you thing I am, you sewer rat?" Hilda smirked and tightened the grip on her sword.

(Here, the author struggles with the urge to make Oga say "My woman, who else?" , but in the end manages to resist, as it's too early and it will look OOC. She'll save the line for later.)

"Oi, don't boss me around, human!" Yolda added.

"Be careful, Hilda nee-sama." Lamia said, sticking close to the camel.

"Don't let us die, Oga!" Furuichi cried, sticking to Lamia, trembling.

"... I feel left out for some reason." Yolda murmured under her nose.

Oga cracked his knuckles as he tried to count the growling beasts. "One, two, three… Ugh, who cares?"

If he cared to count them all, he would know that there were twenty three of them in front of him, but it was Oga of all people, so of course he didn't care. All of the dogs came at him at once, so he decided it was a perfect chance to see if the Zebub spell was back to normal.

"Hey, Beel… wanna give me a little hand here?"

"Dah!" the baby screamed and the mark on Oga's hand started to glow in its usual red light.

It wasn't the brightest, but it was something. So the father just charged a huge vortex of red flame and lightning to the pack that was coming at him. In seconds the dogs were on the ground, whining and wriggling in pain… except for one. The animal was still standing on its trembling feet, glaring at Oga.

"Ooh, you must be the tough guy in the pack, huh?" he chuckled. "Come, I'll give a special treatment!"

The animal bared its teeth and ran to the young man, but before it knew it, Oga had punched it in the head, burying it in the ground.

It must have been the top dog, because when the rest of the pack saw it defeated, they started to run away, leaving the sisters dumbfounded.

"Heey! It was just starting to get fun!" Yolda complained.

"Tche… they ran away." Hilda clicked her tongue.

"What are you two complaining about?" Furuichi cried. "Let them run! That was friggin scary!"

"I think there is someone even scarier here." Lamia noted and looked at Oga, who was laughing evilly while steping on the body of the buried dog.

"Geh- Just how much eviler can this guy get?" Furuichi sweatdropped.

"I sure hope this isn't his limit." Hilda stated and walked to Oga.

"Lets go! We should hurry, before something else gets in our way." The camel said and started walking again.

Fortunately, nothing else bothered them until they reached the huge mansion. When they stood before the huge gate, they noticed that the camel had disappeared somewhere, but didn't really have the time to worry about it, as a couple of servants came out to welcome them.

At the entrance hall there was a tall, dark-haired man waiting for them.

"Welcome to Asmodaeus-sama and Mammon-sama's home. My name is Dantalian and I was asked to guide you to the parlor, where Asmodaeus-sama is waiting. Please follow me." The man said and fixed his glasses. Then turned away and start walking.

"D-did he just say Dantalian? _That_ Dantalian?" Lamia whispered to Hilda, as they all followed him. "The one who holds all knowledge of the Human and Demon Worlds?"

"Yes." Hilda confirmed. "But don't be rude by asking stupid questions, he might be a danger." She added and the girl nodded at her.

"Oh, everyone! Welcome!" Oga heard the annoyingly familiar voice of Rusty-kun and his eye twitched.

* * *

**Err... I don't really know what to say about this chapter... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, thanks for the support so far and I'll be happy to read what you think. Till next time :)**


	12. Contract

Hello again everyone! Thank you all for the support, you're great! Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Contract**

Beelzebub wasn't really enthusiastic to see his big brother Asmodaeus. Not that he didn't like his onii-chan… No, he really liked how he used to play with him, before he went to the Human world. Even when about a week ago when he came to visit him, Beel was very happy. But now the baby was worried. Everyone probably thought that just because he was little, he didn't understand anything, but he felt that something strange was going on recently. First daddy slept too much and Beelzebub was really worried that he'll never wake up. But when he finally woke up, the baby started feeling strangely tired. As if something was draining his power and he would suddenly fall asleep. And then mommy and daddy started to seem somehow far away, like they were there, but he just couldn't touch them. Fortunately, he felt like everything was fine now, but since it all started after his brother tried to eat mommy and daddy's mouths, now Beel had the feeling that it was all nii-chan's fault.

Beel was startled by the sound of a piece of chinaware crashing in the nearby wall. As the baby looked bellow, he saw a single plate in his father's hand, so the missing part must have been the one broken.

"I didn't come here to drink your shitty tea!" Oga said and glared at the prince, who wasn't losing and was also glaring.

Hilda and the rest were watching the scene wide-eyed, not knowing what to do. After they came in some servants brought tea and cake, while Asmodaeus was cheerfully inviting them to take a seat. Of course the idiot Furuichi was first to actually sit down and gulp down a piece of cake, while Lamia's eyes were wandering between the careful sisters, the happily smiling prince and Oga, who had a really hard look on his face, as if he had a really bad constipation. And when some maid pushed a cup of tea in his hands, he just threw it at the wall, grumping.

"Then…" Amodaeus squinted at the boy. "… what did you come here to do?" he asked and went to take a seat on the sofa.

Oga watched him sit and comfortably crossing his legs, a mock smile on the prince's face. It was pissing Oga off, but he wasn't alone right now, so he just somehow held his composure. In the end he had to protect everyone.

"I came to have this shit you put on the Zebub spell, taken off!" he said.

"Ooh? You mean you came to _plead_ me to take the Linked Spell off?" the prince smiled and sipped his tea.

"You little shit! I'll-" a vein popped on the delinquent's forehead and he cracked his knuckles, but he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Oga, calm down." Hilda said quietly, interrupting his growing anger. "We won't get anywhere like this." She added.

He looked at her for a moment and then taking a deep breath stepped back a little. True, he was stupid, but wasn't that kind of an idiot to actually think he could start a fight here without endangering Furuichi and Lamia… Damn it! They shouldn't have come here after all.

"Asmodaeus-sama!" Hilda started as she looked at the prince. "Please… take off that spell." She bowed her head. "I'm begging you."

"Hilda nee-sama…" Lamia said under her breath, sadly looking at the maid.

Yolda and Furuichi were staring at the floor and Oga had turned his head away. He was pretending to look through the window, but his fists were clutched at his trousers and he was gritting his teeth. All in order to suppress his anger somehow… to not let her efforts go to waste. If they failed here she would probably start blabbering about dying again and he wouldn't have that, not after he managed to change her mind … Damn that royal shit that got them in this mess!

The big room was silent for a moment as Asmodaeus was looking at Hilda.

"Is that all?" he asked boringly.

"Eh?" the maid looked up at him and everyone else brought their eyes at him too, except for Dantalian.

"I'm asking if this is the only reason you came here today, Hilda-chan?" he said, piercing her with his green eyes.

"I…We…" the maid started hesitantly. She wasn't really sure herself. She somehow followed Oga here and of course she wanted the spell that endangered her master's future to be lifted, but she felt that there was more she wanted to know. Something she couldn't understand fully. "I wanted to also ask you for the reason, Asmodaeus-sama." she finally added.

"Hmm… As I thought you haven't figured it out after all." The prince said, propping his head on one hand.

"As if she could figure your sick brain, damn it!" Oga finally snapped. What he really hated were stupid mind games and vague talking. ...Not because he never gets them... He just hated them

"Oga, stop it!" Hilda warned him.

"Well, I'm sure a simpleton like you wouldn't get it even if I tell you simply, but I actually gave Hilda-chan some hints. To think that the girl at the top of the academy couldn't solve it till now, you punk must have had her pretty busy these days." Amodaeus said and glared angrily at Oga.

"Heh, you can bet on that, Rusty-kun." the delinquent smirked as he felt like protecting some invisible territory.

The prince clenched his fist and glared even harder at the boy. Furuichi gulped the cake he was continuing to munch on all this time and as he was looking at the two men, he could swear there were lightning and thunder flying about.

"By hints, you mean that letter you sent?" Lamia asked, trying to change the atmosphere a little.

"That's right." He said as he reluctantly looked away from Oga. "You didn't get any clue after reading it?" he asked.

"Well, we kind of did…" Furuichi spoke for a first time, as he was the one who actually "figured" the situation few days earlier.

"We thought you wanted to get Hilda nee-sama and Oga together so together with Beelze-sama they'll create the perfect demon family." Lamia continued.

The mighty Prince of Lust actually face-palmed for the first time in his life. "Seriously… Who was the genius who thought of that?" he asked, peeking from between his fingers.

Oga glared at Furuichi, making a chill run down his spine.

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me, damn it!" the silver head cried out.

"No… this is actually pretty amazing thing to think of." Yolda noted and Furuichi was about to tear up because of her support, but then she finished her sentence. "Amazingly stupid."

"So, other from that, you have no other clue?" Asmodaeus asked.

Oga and Hilda looked at each other for a moment as if hoping the other one will have something, but for some reason nothing came to their minds… For Oga it was a given, but for Hilda to actually fail to think of something… Oga's stupidity must be contagious.

"Daaah?" baby Beel cooed from Oga's shoulder, as if voicing his parents' state of mind.

"Screw this!" Oga snapped at the prince once again. "Just hurry up and remove this stupid spell already. I don't intend to stay here for ever."

Asmodaeus' eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking hard about something. Then he looked at Hilda and showed her three fingers.

"Three days!" he finally said. "You have three days to find out the reason why I've done everything and what is Father's order. Until then you'll stay here, at this mansion. If you figure it out, I'll remove the spell and let you go."

Everyone looked dumbfounded at the prince's statement.

"And what if we can't figure it out? We'll have to go back with the frigging spell on?" Oga asked.

"As if it will be so easy!" the prince laughed. "If you don't meet the deadline, you, Oga Tatsumi, will be executed as an impropriate contractor of Beelzebub!"

"What?" Oga's eyes widened in surprise and everyone else's too.

"That's not all!" the prince continued. "Hilda-chan will have to marry me!"

"You little shit!" Oga gritted his teeth and was about to swing his fist when he heard Hilda's voice next to him.

"How would we know you'll keep your word, Asmodaeus-sama?"

"Wait, Hilda!" Oga cut in. "Don't tell me you'll actually take this guy's offer?"

"Daah!" Beel agreed, swinging his little fist about.

"What other choice do we have?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"But… what if-" he started.

"I don't have any intention to fail at this. Don't tell me the same doesn't go for you?" she looked at him, her eyes calm and full of resolve.

He couldn't say anything. She had already decided and she was right, they didn't really have a choice.

"You don't have to doubt my words, Hilda-chan." The prince said. "But if you insist we can make a contract. Well this way you two wouldn't have a way to run away, but…"

"Let's do it!" Oga urged.

"Ugh… I don't really want to disturb you guys, but I need to go back to En'sama's side." Yolda finally spoke.

"Oh, Yolda-chan? You won't stay? That's too bad." The prince suddenly switched his moods and smiled with courtesy.

"Ah… yes, I need to be at my master's service." she said simply. "But as we came here, I got a little disorientated, so I was wondering if I can use your dimensional compass?"

"Oh, that's in Mammon's cabinet. You know where that is, right? He said he had some work to do, so just ask him, okay?" he explained.

"Thank you very much, excuse me." With that said, Yolda went out of the room, sneaking one last glance at her sister.

"Well, shall we start?" Asmodaeus stood up from his place as the door closed behind the maid.

"Yeah." Oga said as he went to the wall where the pieces of the cup he broke earlier were. Taking one, he slid it against his hand, making it bleed. "You need blood, right?

"Wait, Oga! Are you sure about that?" Furuichi's voice sounded worried.

"Hilda nee-sama! Please think this over!" Lamia almost cried as the worst case scenario flashed in her mind.

But neither Hilda, nor Oga answered them.

"Asmodaeus-sama, can I ask for something?" Hilda said instead. "Can these two go home unharmed? They don't have anything to do with this."

"Wait, wait, Hilda-san!" Furuichi tried to protest. "It's true that this is something between you, baby Beel and Oga, but we are worried too! We can't just leave you here!"

"Shut your trap, baka-Furuichi!" Oga cut him in. "Don't try to act cool, when you're actually a coward. Just take Lamia and go back home. I'll leave the house to you, since my parents are gone."

"So what? What if I'm a coward? It doesn't mean there isn't anything I can help with!"

"There isn't!" Oga shouted. "…Just go already."

Lamia and Furuichi looked at their feet. They knew it better than anyone. It wasn't like Oga and Hilda didn't believe in them… they just wanted to protect them.

"Please, don't get so depressed, my dear Takayuki!" a familiar voice came from the direction of the entrance.

"Alon Delon!" Furuichi exclaimed as everyone turned around and saw the huge old man standing there.

"Great, another weirdo came in." the prince rolled his eyes. "Please tell, me you're here to take the drama queen and the little girl home!" he demanded.

"Yes, Asmodaeus-sama, I am…" the demon mustache said.

"Yeah, whatever, just go already! This is getting annoying already."

Hilda smiled at Lamia, making a sign for the girl to go. After a few glances between the four, the group was separated and Oga and Hilda were left in the Prince's hall.

"So, where were we? Ah yes, your blood! Give it here." Asmodaeus said as he went to Oga and took a hold of his bleeding hand. "I, Kaiser de Emperana Asmodaeus II..." he started as he was looking at the boy's eyes. "...swear to keep my word and release the Linked Spell I've cast, if in three days you manage to see through the purpose of my actions. If not, you human, will be executed and Hildegarde will become my wife."

With that said, he licked the blood of the delinquent and then brought his hand to Hilda who was next to them. The maid took it and also licked some of Oga's blood.

"Why does she also have to drink my blood?" the boy wondered.

"Because she's a demon, of course." The prince explained. "Don't worry, the contract is already active." He added and pointed at Oga's left hand, where a mark has appeared. Three crossed spears were depicted there. "Three spears- for every day of the contract. When the last spear disappears, it's over."

And so, Oga Tatsumi once again signed a contract with a demon. It could become a habit now…

* * *

As Yolda neared the cabinet of the Greed Prince and was about to knock on the massive door, she hear voices coming from inside. Not failing her pride as a professional maid, she put her ear against the wood and listened carefully.

"You fool! You sent hell dogs against them? And you actually fail to kill that contractor!" she heard Mammon scolding someone.

"How could I know he was that strong? He's supposed to be just a human, right?" the voice of another man answered. It was a voice she had heard somewhere, but she couldn't remember.

"Exactly because he is strong, I let you to take care of him!"

"I couldn't show up there, Vual was with them! Should I have killed him too?"

"I don't care! That contractor is dangerous, we need to get rid of him, Shax!"

'Oh, shit! It was marquise Shax, the royal guard of the Demon Lord. Now this mess was getting deeper and deeper...' she thought, before she heard steps coming to the door.

"I'll go now." Shax said and opened the door, but then stood still for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Mammon asked as he saw the marquise staring at the outside of the door.

"… Nothing." He said and closed the door behind him after one last bow to his prince.

Shax stretched his hand and took two blond hairs that had stuck at the door's lacquer.

"Heh" he snickered and went his way.

* * *

**There you have it. I know it's just one scene and it's full of dialog, but... meh, whatever! Thanks again for sticking up with the story! Let me know what you think and see you guys next time! +.+/**


	13. Night strolls

Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the late update. But you see, I've found some cool story at fictionpress and I just couldn't stop reading. Add some driving lessons, a few forgotten mangas and an overall laziness and you get a late update xD Okay Anyway, truth is I was pretty shocked about Kuchiki Byakuya's supposedly dying, so there was no way I could write while mourning, now was there?

* * *

**Night strolls**

Hilda shifted in the king-sized bed and sighed at the cold sensation of the silk night-gown one of the maids had gaven her. The bed covers and sheets were all made of the finest silk in the Demon World, but she just couldn't calm down. Was she already too used to the life in Oga's home?

She wondered what were he and her master doing. Had they already fallen asleep? Probably yes. Knowing them, they were both snoring so loud, their room was shaking. She unconsciously chuckled at the thought. She actually wanted to see it. But she couldn't.

The room she was given was in the end of a long dark corridor in the south wing of the mansion, while Oga and Beelzebub were sent to the north wing. After she could somehow manage to politely refuse all of Asmodaeus' invitations for her to sleep at his chambers, she ended up in her current position- away from her master and his contractor.

The window's curtains were slightly pulled, so she could see the pale moon peeking between them. It didn't seem like she'd get any sleep so she might as well give some thought to the current problem. She started thinking about the hints in the letter. No matter how she looked at them, the first one seemed the most important. _Why do demons exist?_ Although she's been a demon her whole life, she found herself uncertain about that reason. She remembered what Oga had said when she asked him. _Temptation_… Even she had always thought that was it. But could she be wrong about it? Could so many other demons, not to mention humans, also be wrong about it? If not that, then what was it? If the aim wasn't for her to tempt Oga, then…

...Wait! Come to think about it, Asmodaeus said something about "coming up with a better idea" when Oga tried to stop him from leaving back in his room. That should mean the prince had a different intention in the beginning that had nothing to do with Oga, but with her. Was she the one who was supposed to be tempted? By the Lust prince? … That actually seemed legit enough…So that time when he kissed her, he had really done something to her…even if it wasn't a curse.

But then again, why? If it was the Great Demon Lord who gave the orders… why her? What could the ruler of the Demon World achieve by tempting just a maid as herself? If she went to Asmodaeus, then she would have left Beelzebub's side… Or may be that was it? They wanted to give a better nurse to her master. No, no, no! This was too much of commotion for just a change of staff and besides, she was already the best nurse in the whole Demon World.

Hilda started to feel a headache forming. A few other scenarios spun around in her head, but they were too ridiculous to even dignify them with a second thought. After a mere twenty minutes of brainwork she felt like smacking her head in the wall… seriously. For the first time in her life she actually felt stupid and the feeling wasn't the most pleasant thing in Hell… or in the Human World. Her thoughts unconsciously drifted back to Oga. She wondered if he had ever felt like banging his head into a wall… Probably not. Considering his level of stupidity, he would either have no head anymore, or his house would be wall-less… That or he was actually stupid enough to not consider himself an idiot. Yeah, that was it…

She shook her head rather violently at her sudden realization of how she had been occupying her brain with not what was important at the moment. Seriously, Oga's idiocy was contagious. As he made her mind that she would definitely not get any sleep, she decided to take a stroll around. Everyone was probably sleeping by now so she could walk around the mansion or even the garden in front and clear her thoughts. The nurse slipped out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room and in the dark corridor.

* * *

Oga's sleep was light. He was turning and shifting in his drowse as all kind of images were speeding in his mind. The day seemed to be eventful enough for him to not be able to sleep peacefully. In his mind he was seeing himself stepping on Rusty-kun's bloody head after he had just beaten the crap out of the annoying bastard. If there was someone watching the delinquent at that very moment, he would have seen him evilly grinning in his sleep, murmuring something like "that's why I told you to quietly bow your fucking head to me" or the sort.

It was a good thing that Beel was put to sleep in a fancy cradle away from his tossing father, because the baby would without a doubt had woken up and by now an electro-shock would be running through Oga's body. The father himself had taken liking to the piece of demon furniture, as it was made of a baby dragon's skeleton. Beel was resting in the ribcage, while the dead creature's head was snaking above the baby, adorned with malachite and emeralds. The long tail was curled in a spiral, serving as something akin to a handle to lull the baby to sleep. Definitely something to take home before going back, Oga had thought as he placed his boy in the cradle.

A light knock on the door made him snap from his slumber and he jolted up so quickly, he almost got a headache. He looked around the room, not able to recognize where he was at first. A second knock, this time a little more confident, turned his attention to the door and he absent-mindedly muttered a "come in" to whoever it was. The wooden door cracked open a little and he saw an emerald eye peeking from the gap. As the door was fully opened, he saw a female figure whose long blond hair was freely let down over her shoulders and back. The woman was wearing a silk night-gown, the lightest shade of purple. Oga swallowed hard as the moonlight coming from the window enlightened her body, making his eyes wander all over it. The thin straps were almost about to snap off, barely holding her voluptuous breasts. Her nipples were visible behind the thin fabric, which was covering her stomach and then abruptly stopped just under the beginning of her thighs.

"H-Hilda" he heard himself stutter as the blond started to slowly move in his direction after closing the door behind her. "What are you d-doing here?"

She didn't answer, instead continued to walk to him. His mouth went dry as he watched her creamy thighs move one after another, making the cloth that was bare covering her dance over her body. The woman sat on the edge of his bed, looking straight in his eyes with a stoic expression. Her hand went on the one side of his body, as if trapping him right there.

"D-did you come to check on baby Beel?" Oga started as he jerked his head to the cradle where the said baby was sleeping. "He's sound asleep. You can go see him."

"Oga…" she finally spoke as her hand went to his cheek making him turn to face her.

His eyes stopped at her soft-looking lips hardly resisting the urge to kiss her. But the woman put his efforts to waste as she leaned and met their lips. It didn't take long enough for him to return the gesture by slipping his tongue in her mouth. They soon deepened the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck while he had his on her waist, pulling her body closer. Their chests were firmly pressing against one another as they were hotly breathing between kisses.

As he felt the need to get more access to her, his arms grabbed her hips and pulled her over, making her straddle him. He growled at the sensation of het core pressing against him and his hands shot to squeeze her ass, making the woman yelp silently. Oga felt a hot wave washing over him as he was getting hard by the second. It hadn't been even a few minutes and he already wanted inside her. He's been holding it in for a whole day because of…

He quickly pushed her away as he suddenly remembered why he was restraining himself for a whole fucking day. He held his arms on her shoulders, keeping the distance between their bodies.

"Hilda, we can't!" he firmly said as he was heavily breathing.

The woman's wide-eyed expression slowly softened as she placed her hands over his and gently removed them from her shoulders. She leaned to him once again and whispered in his ear.

"I want you, Oga Tatsumi! And I want you now!" after she said that she playfully bit his earlobe, licking it afterwards.

His whole body shuddered at that and he could barely hold himself. "Wait… the shitty spell is still…" he managed to enforce his willpower into some coherent thoughts.

"I can't wait any longer." She stated as she continued kissing his jaw line and neck, her hands dancing over his muscular chest.

"… but baby Beel will…" he continued as he half-heatedly pushed her shoulders again.

"It's fine." She said as she brushed her lips over his. "He'll be fine, it's not like he's gonna die or anything…" she managed to say before Oga pushed her so hard that she toppled over the other side of the bed, almost falling over.

As the woman straightened herself and looked bewildered at the man before her she saw his hard glare directed at her. She opened her mouth to question his abrupt actions, but he was first to speak.

"Okay, bitch… you have three seconds to spill out who the fuck you are and what the fuck you were just trying to do.

The woman's face stood in its bewildered state for a moment, but then relaxed. Her eyebrows knitted into a scowl as a white smoke came from nowhere and enveloped her body, hiding it from Oga's eyes for few moments.

"How did you know I wasn't her?" her voice came from within the smoke curtain.

"Hilda will never neglect baby Beel like that." Oga stated simply, squinting at the slowly emerging figure before him.

"Hoo… I never thought you would be the sharp type… I guess my information was slightly off then." came this time a rather masculine voice.

The delinquent's jaw almost hit the floor as he saw the true identity of the woman he was passionately kissing moments ago. He felt sick to his guts as his popping eyeballs registered the person in front of him.

"You…you…" Oga pointed an accusing finger at the black-haired man. "Megane!" he finally shouted/whispered as his mouth was gaping in disbelief.

"Name's Dantalian, if you'd be so kind to remember." The man said as he fixed his glasses.

* * *

The corridor's walls were lightened by the small fire of the candles that were hanged about three meters from one another, making the place not as light as Hilda would like. The wet nurse was walking with a medium fast pace, feeling about the wall while her bare feet were tapping against the cold stony floor. She reached yet another junction of the corridors and a deep sigh left her lips. She had forgotten how many times she had passed through a junction already. Not to mention that she had no idea where the paths she was choosing were leading to…

"Curse!" she spat as she looked in the three directions awaiting her choice. She face-palmed as she realized how stupid the word sounded coming from her mouth.

Okay, maybe she was lost… so what? This place was more of a maze than a mansion of the two princes. It wasn't like she had no sense for direction; it was the architect's fault! Entirely!

Hilda curled her toes and rubbed her feet in one another. She hadn't put any shoes on, in order to pass quietly through the house, but she soon regretted the decision as the coldness of the floor started to sting on her feet. Maybe if she had some soft warm slippers like the ones she was using in Oga's home. She shook her head rapidly was she caught her thoughts slipping to him again. The nurse was just about to take a right turn and continue her path to whoever-knows-where, when she heard slow steady steps coming from the opposite left side. She straightened her posture and looked at the approaching figure of a rather short old man with grayish short hair and a monocle on his left eye. It sure was quite dark, but she managed to see the glass by the candle light that it was reflecting. The man was wearing a white shirt under a tuxedo top and... blue checked shorts. An attire rather contrasting to the way he was walking, elegantly swinging his black-lacquered cane. Hilda squinted at the man and almost reached to rub her eyes in disbelief, when she heard his voice calling to her.

"Young lady!" he noticed her presence. "Would you happen to be lost?" he asked, halting right in front of her.

"Well…" she looked around hesitantly, as if expecting someone else to also turn up. "As a matter of fact I am." She finally said with as much dignity as a lost person could have. In Hilda's case it was enough for an entire legion.

"Does it happen often to you?" he smiled at her never-failing prideful look. "Getting lost I mean." he added as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"… It might have happened just recently, but I wouldn't call it often." she answered after she remembered the little journey they had through the woods earlier that day. "May I ask who you are?" she added, making the old man's eyes wander over the ceiling.

"Who am I, huh?" he tapped a finger on his chin, thinking. "I'm a… a servant!" he finally stated, earning a quite suspicious look from the blond woman. As she was about to raise her voice, he continued. "So where were you heading, young lady?"

"I uh… I thought about taking a stroll as I couldn't sleep." She surprised even herself with the honest answer. For some reason, no matter how suspicious the man looked, she just couldn't think of him as someone dangerous. "But, then I lost my way around and ended up here. Now I only want to go back to my room." She added.

"And where is your room?"

"In the south wing."

"Oh, then it's this way!" the man said and started walking to the direction Hilda was thinking of following in the first place. "If you'd come with me, I'll be glad to show you the way." He said from behind his shoulder.

The wet nurse didn't say anything and followed behind. She decided it wasn't such a bad opportunity to have someone show her the way.

As they were walking silently for a while, they reached a new cross.

"Here it is, another junction." The man noted. "It really is easy to get lost in here, so don't blame yourself darling."

"I'm not." She simply answered, her eye twitching at the way the old man had just addressed her.

"It isn't even rare when new servants would disappear for days." He continued.

"How do they find the right way?" she wondered.

"Oh, they eventually do. It isn't that big of a place after all. Compared to the imperial castle."

"You're right." She noted.

A flash back from when she was younger and she had got lost flooded in her mind. She smiled a little as she remembered the black-haired woman who was patting her head to calm her down that time.

The odd couple was walking through the semi-lit paths, snaking left and right at the crossings. Their conversation had unknowingly taken an interesting direction. By the time Hilda knew it they were already talking about the demon existence. It was then that she realized she could ask of the man's opinion.

As he was complaining that young demons these days were slacking off and not serving their purposes, Hilda slipped in her question.

"And what would that purpose be? What are we really supposed to do actually?" the blond looked at the short man.

"Hmm." He seemed to think for a while before he spoke again. "Young lady, do you know how did demons turn demons?" he finally looked back at her.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow at the question as she didn't expect it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you know what were demons before they became ones?"

"Um… the first demons were actually angels." She said hesitantly.

"Exactly!" the man stated and continued walking.

"The first one to fall was Lucifer-sama, the Great demon Lord." She added, now more confident.

"That was the first Lucifer, yes. I'm afraid his current incarnation is not so… mighty if I may say."

"But what does this have to do with the purpose demons should serve?" the blond wondered.

"We'll get there. So, what was the main task of angels then?"

"To… fly around?"

"Ahaha, wrong!...Angels test people." He said simply.

"Test?"

"Yes, they test people. They test their faith, their love, their patience. Everything that makes a human, human- angels test it. All in order to make it stronger, of course."

Hilda remained silent as she was thinking over what the man said.

"And just because we have fallen, doesn't mean our purpose has changed." he added.

"Wait!" Hilda suddenly halted, surprised. "You mean we have the same task as angels do?"

"Well, although our methods are pretty… different, our goals are the same, yes." He answered matter-of-factly.

"But… I thought that we were… the bad guys, as humans like to say. And angels were the good ones." Hilda tilted her head, indicating her confusion.

"Bad, good… there isn't anything like that in this world, in the human's world or in heaven. There is only convenience and inconvenience. Depending on your standing, you choose to call things good or bad." The old man said simply.

"But-"

"Ah, we're here!" the man cut her. "Now if you remember where exactly your room was, you should be fine. Good night, young lady." He said finally.

Hilda looked around the corridor, wondering how did he know it was the right place. In the end everything looked the same to her.

"Ah, wait! I didn't ask your…" she turned around, but the man was long gone. "…name."

The nurse sighed and started walking again, hoping that at the end of the corridor was really her room. Unfortunately, her hopes were brutally destroyed as one of the doors opened abruptly and a a certain brown-haired delinquent flew out of it, looking madly around.

"Oga?" she managed to say before the man noticed her and started stomping towards her.

Now this was definitely _not_ the south wing!

* * *

**Okaaay, I have no idea how many times I used the word "corridor" in this chapter, but it was a lot... **

**Anyway, I apologize again for being late and thanks to everyone who are still reading. :) Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! (\o.=/)**


	14. Inhibitions

**Inhibitions**

Oga Tatsumi liked to think of himself as a normal high-schooler. He was a man of good look, kind heart and extreme strength. And one more thing he was sure to be- a heterosexual guy. Although the image he had worked so hard to build didn't allow him to show his interest in the opposite sex, that didn't mean that he had no interest whatsoever. No, he was interested, mind you, very interested. He was a boy after all.

But fate wasn't so merciful to this young man. Not even a week ago his innocence, his divine purity… his first kiss was brutally stolen. Truth to be told he wouldn't mind if the one who have done that was a certain sadistic, cruel and rather voluptuous blond… he really wouldn't. But no, life just had to be a bitch and send this disgusting, perverted and idiotic green haired bastard to take his virgin lips. Oga then took the biggest shock in his life. His disturbed mind just shut down for three whole days. Of course he didn't have any intention to reveal the fact that his unconsciousness was caused from the great stress and not as everyone thought, from something mysterious that the rusty jerk had done to him. If they knew, they'll just think of him as some wimpy ass. Ever since then he's been feeling a void inside him and he was certain that it was the now empty place where his innocence had been lying. He was just praying, something he didn't do often, that he'd never have to go through such experience ever again.

So what was his horror as his brain slowly registered that before him there was yet another man that he had… been kissing? Oga's stomach turned upside-down and he felt like tearing his lips, hands and even his balls off… okay maybe not the balls. The poor young man's eyes were almost out of their usual place, which would be his head, and he was sure that his jaw was dislocated from the continuous gaping of his mouth. No matter how many words of protest he wanted to say or rather to shout at the man with the glasses, nothing but stuttering came out.

Dantalian watched the boy for a moment and then sat on a chair near the wall, crossing his legs as if he didn't have a care in the world. He continued to watch him and Oga could see that the demon didn't look amused at all. Instead his eyes showed nothing but boredom behind his specs.

"Would you calm down already?" Dantalian finally said.

"To calm down?" Oga raised an eyebrow, the initial shock on his face slowly turning into annoyance. "How can I calm down when… when I was just kissing you- a man!" he blurted and his hands quickly shot to his head, pulling hard on his hair. The delinquent's disgust was immense.

"Do you want me to switch to my previous appearance? That seemed to be to your liking." the man suggested genuinely.

"NO! Damn it, no!" Oga frantically waved his hands and the demon looked at him as if he had two heads… although for a demon that might be not so strange. "Besides, it won't change the fact that you're a fucking _man_." He continued.

"A man? You mean this?" Dantalian placed a hand on his chest. "This is just a temporal appearance I was asked to keep. Asmodaeus-sama says it's too confusing to change forms too often, so I just stayed like this. But it doesn't mean I'm a man." The demon explained.

At that moment Oga watched how the raven hair of the demons started to grow and turn red; his eyes changed their almond shape and turned feline, with yellow irises; his shoulders became smaller and his chest started to swell; in a moment his whole body and face turned feminine.

"A…woman? You were a woman?" Oga once again started gaping.

The demon sighed. This man was more thick-headed than he/she thought.

"That's not my point." He said. "I'm neither a man, nor a woman. I can be both. I'm young and I'm old, I'm a three in the wood and a spring in the mountain. I'm anything you humans can imagine and more." The demon explained as he switched to his first form, that of a man with glasses.

The delinquent was looking blankly at him. It was clear that the main idea had missed his brain.

"You don't get it?" the demon asked, a tiny spec of hope barely visible in his eyes.

"Not at all." Oga stated while shaking his head.

"Well, I guess it's fine even if you don't understand." Dantalian sighed once again. Why did he even bother, he wondered.

"So?" Oga sat on his bed, as he had already calmed down… a little. "What do you want from me? Why did you… you know…" he tried not to recall what had happened earlier.

The demon looked at him for about a minute without saying anything, which pretty much annoyed Oga even further. As the teen was about to open his mouth, Dantalian finally spoke.

"Asmodaeus-sama wanted to see what kind if a man you are. And if possible to show to Hilda how despicable you are and make her stay with him." The demon lied as he planed to do if the plan failed, which it did.

Oga's eyes narrowed with his growing anger. So it was all about Hilda after all? He felt a strange heat boiling in his chest and stomach. It wasn't his usual anger and agitation; it was something way stronger. All he wanted was to stomp on Asmodaeus' head while he had impaled his body on a pike. The bastard would never take Hilda away from him, even if he had to destroy Hell itself.

He suddenly heard baby Beel whining from his cradle and his darkened face lit up a little. He stood up, went to the baby and started rocking the cradle, whispering to the child to go back to sleep. Dantalian watched the scene with visible interest, something that he rarely felt. Being an existence that knows everything and anything could be quite dull at times. But then again there were people, be it humans or demons, that somehow managed to escape his knowledge and whose existence would entertain him from time to time. And it seemed that Oga Tatsumi was one of them. The demon had read the boy's mind once this evening, but decided against doing it ever again. It was going to be much more amusing waiting for the future events, than knowing them.

As Beel was lulled back to sleep, his father turned to the demon in the chair.

"Why don't you be a good servant and tell your master that he'd never get what he wants. Hilda will never abandon Beel… this woman is just too damn stubborn." He snickered.

"It looks like you're misunderstanding something." The demon said after few seconds. "It is true that Asmodaeus-sama is above me in hierarchy, but that doesn't mean I'm his servant." He explained calmly. "I'm not obeying orders, but just giving my prince a hand in an important matter."

Oga squinted and it wasn't hard for the demon to guess what he was thinking, even without peeking in his head.

"So it wasn't the royal shithead that told you to mimic Hilda and come here?" Oga raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"No." the demon said simply. "It was your true desires that I showed you. After all, a person's desires are one of his biggest weaknesses."

"How did-"

"I read your mind. And not only it wasn't particularly vast, but also most of it was filled with thoughts of a certain blond demon maid." The demon couldn't hold his snicker as he watched Oga's face turn from confusion, through embarrassment and then anger.

"What do you mean by that?" the boy asked while glaring at the demon. The guy's smug face was not to Oga's liking, not even a bit.

"I mean…" Dantalian said as he stood from the chair and stepped a little closer to the human. "… that the woman I showed you was entirely a result of your own cravings." He added and walked pass him only to stop by the window.

"Bullshits!" Oga hurried to deny. "There is no way I'd want a Hilda who'd just neglect baby Beel. The Hilda I know loves this little guy more than anything." He said as he pointed to the sleeping baby.

"That might be what your inhibitions are telling you, or at least what has left of them, but truth is: what you really want is different." The demon said while calmly watching through the window. "Deep iside you actually wish to be just the two of you." He continued without giving Oga a chance to interrupt him. "No babies, no other demons, no spells… Just you and her. Am I wrong?" he asked as he suddenly turned to the human boy.

Oga didn't answer right away. He stood there, his eyes wandering between the man at the window and the green-haired sleeping child.

"You're wrong." The father said finally. "It might be true that I'm fed up with all the demons, shitty spells and your annoying games, but… If there is anything I won't give up at this point of time, it is this guy and his bitchy maid." He looked at Beel.

The human's words left the demon wide-eyed and silent for a moment, but then his face softened and his thin lips curled into a hint of a smile. Dantalian walked pass Oga and headed for the door, halting just in front of it.

"Just don't let go of these thoughts, boy! Not even after you get out of here." The demons said without turning back and then quickly left the room.

Oga stood there dumbfounded. Why had this guy came anyway? What was the point in telling him all this? He thought that demon was one of the bad guys… but now it made no sense. As he realized that he didn't get the chance to ask the jerk about all this "what has left of his inhibitions" thing, Oga stomped to the door. . He wasn't gonna let him just walk away like that. At least he could punch him once or twice for all the crap the guy had done.

As he opened the door and walked into the corridor, he looked around frantically. He quickly spotted the familiar blond figure of the demon maid. Damn the fucker, to actually keep pretending to be Hilda… This guy was asking for a kick in the head. Oga started stomping in the direction of the demon. He could hear his name being called in Hilda's voice, but like hell he was gonna fall for the same trick twice! He grabbed the shoulders of the… _thing_ (he didn't even know what to call this guy anymore) due to the lack of much cloth he could grab instead, and hissed angrily.

"You bastard, don't think you can just walk away like that!" he said to the face of the one he had _caught_, but found a rather angry expression. A sudden realization hit him as he saw the unique glare of the woman before him. There was only one person he knew who could make the mighty delinquent shiver as a preschooler only with her look.

"H-Hilda?" he stuttered. "Are you really Hilda?" he asked just in case.

"No, douche, I'm the Tooth-fairy. I came to take all your teeth." She said with an icy tone, never ceasing her death glare. "Now, say Aah."

Oga quickly let go of the nurse. Yeah, there was no doubt this sadistic bitch was his Hilda… _his _Hilda?

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Human World_

"So that's what had happened. I thought it was strange for this idiot to skip school." The black-haired man exhaled the smoke of his cigarette.

"Saotome-dono, what do you intend to do?" Alan Delon asked the teacher.

"Well, to be honest, that Yolda girl came before you and told me everything, so I've been thinking about it."

"Then, please don't act like you heard it for the first time, it's quite misleading." The transdimentional demon pouted, although it wasn't cute at all and instead almost made the spell master puke.

"Well, still… you know I'm not supposed to get involved in these matters."

"I realize that. But I'm afraid my connections alone won't be enough to settle things favorably for Oga-dono and Hilda-dono."

"Your connections? Don't tell me you went to your old general?" Saotome raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have much choice." Alon Delon explained.

"That bad, huh? And what did that old dog Furfur say?"

"He actually didn't look surprised. It looks like there's been an accident involving the new mother-candidate."

"An accident?"

"Someone tried to kill her. Probably to intervene with the incarnation of prince Leviathan. The general didn't reveal much, only that the demon who has attacked her is still being questioned."

"And why do I have the feeling who is behind all this?"

"Saotome-dono?' the demon tilted his head in question… again it wasn't cute at all.

"Ugh… That girl, Yolda… she said they were attacked on the way to Daeus-kun… by hell dogs."

Alon Delon understood immediately.

"Aah, it's been ages since I went to Hell." Saotome stood from his chair in the dark classroom and stretched his hands over his head. "Why don't you take me to your former general, huh?"

"I just hope we won't be late." The mustached man worried.

"They'll be fine. They're my students after all!"

* * *

A light smile crossed Hilda's face as she looked at her sleeping master. Her hand went to caress the baby's chubby cheek ever so lightly. It crinkled its small nose at her touch, earning another soft smile from the nurse.

Oga was propped against the near wall and watched the scene with hands crossed on his chest. He definitely still hadn't noticed the smile that had crept over his face too. Not until Hilda turned her gaze away from Beelze and looked at him.

"What are you grinning about, idiot?" she hissed at him as the earlier softness of her features disappeared for milliseconds.

She still was angry with him, he thought. Despite the fact that he had already explained her everything about Dantalian's visit, she had just nodded and said something about "getting closer".

"The one who was grinning just now's you!" he smirked and pushed up from the wall.

He walked to her, inwardly smiling at the pinkness that crossed her cheeks. Damn, she was beautiful in that night-gown, in that light. It took almost all of his willpower not to just pull her on the bed besides them and take her right there, right then. He stopped inches away from her face and looked at her. He knew he shouldn't get so close, not until the stupid spell was off; not until they were out of this damned place. He knew it, but his legs were dragging him towards her on their own.

Hilda started to back off as she saw him getting closer and closer. She could see the familiar glint in his dark eyes and she knew exactly what he wanted. After few more steps her back met the window and she found herself trapped between the cold glass and Oga's warm body that was already dangerously close to hers. She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but it didn't seem to work.

"Oga… stop it. We can't do this." She tried to sound convincing, but her voice came more like a whimper, making her angry with her own weakness when it came to him.

"Yeah…" he said as he was already leaning towards her lips, not tearing his eyes away from them. "We can't do this." he repeated her words and the next moment he was kissing her.

* * *

**I'm being a troll... sorry. xD Truth is I'm starting to doubt if I will ever finish this fic... I just hope I don't drop it. Hang on my willpower! Hang on...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think... or don't, I don't know anymore... Till next time :)**


	15. Plans

Hello everyone! I want to say what awesome readers you all are! thank you very much for the support, really! But don't worry, It's not like I've decided to stop writing or anything. I just... well let's just say I'm a pretty goofy person and I can't keep my attention on one thing for too long. So I just hope that I can wrap things up before it gets boring. xD Anyway, thanks again and here you have the new chapter. :)

* * *

**Plans**

His kiss was soft, almost tender. It amazed her that he was actually able of such a kiss; nothing like his rough, demanding ones. He didn't push his tongue in her mouth. Instead, his wet lips were pressing on hers ever so lightly they were almost brushing. Her hands were holding the cloth over his chest. At first her intention had been to push him away, but right now it was more like she was pulling him in. His hands were on her waist, holding her in place as if she was going to escape.

Hilda's mind was still sober and she was perfectly aware of the situation. It was just that it hadn't gone too far yet. But she was determined to stop it all the moment things started to get out of hand. She really was… although Oga's lips sliding down her neck didn't seem so threatening. Yes… she could handle that.

It was actually his hot breath against her skin that had her attention. It reminded her of how hot she had felt the first time they had sex… her first time. Although she had nothing like what human women had to show her inexperience (after all a demon with a hymen didn't sound like an epitome of evil) she had still been a virgin before Oga took her. But there was no way she'd tell him that; not after she had teased him for the exactly same thing. The man didn't need to know these minor details… although she felt some strange content with them. The light squeeze on her ass and the fact that Oga was biting her shoulder brought her back from the drift her thoughts had taken.

"No…" she pushed him away, but not too far; only for his lips to leave her skin.

He took a breath and leaned down to prop his forehead oh her shoulder. His hands slid up her arms and held them.

"Yeah… I know." He said and his voice was raspy, as if kissing her had dried his throat. It wasn't possible and she knew it, but this was the first thing she thought of when she heard it. "Sorry 'bout that." he said, but he didn't move away from her.

They just stood like that. She was feeling the hot, wet air he blew on her skin and the drops of sweat that rolled from his forehead to her collarbone and down to her breast, before they soaked in the silk of her night-gown. And it wasn't even that hot this night, she thought. He was breathing her sweet scent in. It wasn't anything he could compare it to. He's heard of women smelling like vanilla, chocolate, peaches and all sort of fruits and it had always made him laugh. It made him wonder if they were women or some kind of desserts. No, Hilda wasn't a pie, so she smelled nothing like that. It was just _her_ scent. And all he knew was that it was so intoxicating to him, that he could spend eternity just staying like that, breathing it in.

The room was enveloped by a comfortable silence as all they could hear were their own hearts beating loudly and the soft breathing. Unknowingly Hilda's hands had left his shirt and were now tangled in his hair, stroking it almost fondly. He licked his lips and swallowed in an attempt to moisten his dried mouth; then cleared his throat and broke the stillness with his hoarse voice.

"You hate me?" his question hanged in the air for a few seconds.

"Since when do you care if someone hates you or not?" she said finally and pulled her hands away from his head, letting them fall down to her sides.

"I… don't know. Since now?" he sighed.

"… Idiot."

"Thanks... You didn't answer me."

"I have no intention to answer you." She stated.

"So you do?"

"I don't."

"You said you won't answer."

"...There's no reason for me to hate you." She ignored his attempt to annoy her.

"If it is a reason you're looking for, how about the fact that I jump on you the second we stay alone?... That I didn't pay enough attention to Beel; that even though I know what will happen I can't stop wanting you; that even now I don't know how long I can suppress the need to ravish your mouth, to kiss every damn centimeter of your skin, to bite and suck on your breasts, to just spread your legs and push inside you, because I'm damn sure you're so ready for me that your panties are already drenched. I want to make you moan my name, because I love the way your voice cracks when you're on the edge; I want to feel you cum all over me because the way you wrap around me, hot and tight, is driving me crazy and I feel like I want to melt in you."

He said that in one breath and by the time she knew it they had both slid down on the floor. Her whole body was hot as she actually imagined every single action he had just described. She was sure her cheeks were the brightest shade of red that existed, but Oga had pulled in a rather tight embrace and couldn't see them.

"You're uttering nonsense!" she managed to say as she gathered her thoughts, but she still didn't leave his arms.

"I am weak Hilda… and I hate that." He said, ignoring her previous statement. "I hate it, because the way I am now I won't be able to protect you two."

Hearing this Hilda finally pulled away from him, although she didn't felt like loosing the warmth of his body at all. She took his head in her hands and made him face her.

"Stop being a wimp!" she commanded, giving him her icy stare.

"I-

"You are my master's contractor! The only one who can draw his power and use it. You are Oga Tatsumi and as far as I know "weak" is the last thing you are! Idiot yes, but not weak!"

His eyes widened as her words took him aback, but as they sank in his mind his look changed to serious and determined. Or at least this is what he thought. In reality her hands were squeezing his cheeks, so he looked nothing near the composed and cool face he had in his mind. Instead his expression was akin to that of a fish or maybe a duck, but even that was pushing it.

Before she could burst into laugher looking at him, she stood up and walked to the bed to sit on it, but not without taking a glimpse of her master on the way there. Oga just followed her with his eyes, not bothering to move from his place.

"Did you give up on being pathetic already?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her legs.

"Pretty much…" he said after a short pause.

"Good!" she smiled and leaned back propping her body on her hands behind her. "We have a plan to think of."

"A plan? You mean you figured it out?"

"I think so. It wouldn't have been complete without Duke Dantalian's help though." she noted.

At this Oga squinted. Was _that_ the guy's idea of help?

"And? What's the big idea?"

"A test." She said simply. "We're being tested, both of us. I think that at first the plan had been for my loyalty to the Young Master to be proven, but then you butted in, so since Asmodaeus-sama is pretty spontaneous he must have decided to see if you're worthy of being his brother's contractor."

"How did you figure?"

"Let's just say I got a private lesson in demon history." she smiled a little.

"And what were we supposed to do then?" he really didn't get it.

"We clearly had to pay the needed attention to the master…" she explained

"So basically, we failed a big time." He stated the obvious and the atmosphere in the room suddenly became gloom.

"We're terrible parents!" Hilda buried her face in the palms of her hands.

"But, it's strange, right?" he suggested after a moment. "That we couldn't control ourselves like that."

She peeked from between her fingers. "That's what I've been thinking too. It's been just too damn hard to… resist." She pointed out as she remembered the pose they were in moments ago.

"Right? I don't get it. Until three days ago I never failed to stop myself from touching or kissing you. So then why so suddenly I can no longer control myself?"

"I'm almost sure that this had to do with Asmodaeus-sama's kiss… He must have done-" she suddenly stopped talking as his words sunk in.

She looked at him surprised, but he must have also realized what he had just said because his face was turned away, avoiding her eyes and although it was dark, the moonlight was revealing the redness of his cheeks and ears.

Deafening silence.

"You-/I-" they both started at the same time.

"Just forget what I said." He managed to say despite the embarrassment. He inwardly cursed his idiotic self and his big mouth. He practically just confessed that he's been thinking about her in _that way_ even before Rusty-kun showed up and he knew she wouldn't let this slip away so easily. She'd probably mock him about it later.

"Anyway, we'll go with this in the morning, so I want you to stay put and not do anything reckless." She said.

Her composure surprised him. Wasn't she gonna tease him? Or was she gonna save that for later when he had let his guard down.

"Why not go to that idiot prince right now? The sooner we get out of this, the better." he suggested.

"No, we shouldn't rush things. Besides Asmodaeus-sama's mood gets really foul when he's prematurely woken up."

"And you know that because?" he raised an eyebrow. Something in him was just getting itchy to know the reason for her knowledge of the prince's sleeping habits.

She looked at him sharply, rather offended by his distrust.

"It's a rumor." She stated blankly. "They say that a few years ago he killed a servant who went to wake him up for breakfast… with a spoon."

Oga just grinned at the idea. His opinion of Rusty-kun had just become a little better… But only a little.

"And what we do if your guess is wrong?" he asked after a second.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm right." She stated. "But if I'm not…" she hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "I don't know."

Yet another thing that surprised him. She was almost always confident in what she said or did, so seeing her response right now wasn't like her. It made him remember just how deep the shits they were in actually were.

"Heh." He smirked and stood up. "If anything goes wrong I'll just beat him up and we'll run back home!" he laughed, but stopped right away as he met her icy glare.

"You realize that it's not just the Zebub spell that's at stake, don't you? You're life is in danger, Oga! You can't defy a contract with a demon." She said while her eyes went to his left hand.

He looked at the mark with the three spears for a second.

"Maybe I don't." he stared back at her. "I don't really know if I'm gonna die, but I know that seeing you and Beel get away from me is pretty much like dying." He said and suddenly start laughing to himself, making her look at him as he was crazy.

And maybe he really was going nuts. In the beginning all he wanted was for the demon maid and the friggin baby to get out of his peaceful life. The constant fights, bullying Furuichi and his favorite crockets were enough for him. He felt content with just that. But recently he realized that he's been looking for the bicker with the blond; he's been feeling warmer inside every time the baby stretched its little hands to hug him. He even caught himself smiling when he watched Hilda feed and lull the child to sleep. He, the mighty Oga Tatsumi, had been grinning like an idiot, which he thought he wasn't, when the baby started teething. He actually felt pride as his son was getting stronger little by little. _His son_. By the time he knew it, he's started thinking about the little demon as his own son. And Hilda was… his son's mother.

"Oga?" she asked cautiously when he walked to her.

"Don't worry. I won't do bullshits tomorrow." he said and smiled like a child that had just found a nice pebble at the river bank.

She cleared her throat and stood from the bed.

"If you understand then I guess it's fine." The nurse said and tried to walk pass him, fighting the warmth that was invading her face… for the umpteenth time that night. "Try to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

She was almost at the door when her hand was caught by his. She turned around quickly and opened her mouth to protest, but heard him whisper something to her.

"…ay…" she couldn't hear him well. His head was hung down and his voice had suddenly become smaller.

"What?" she asked, lowering her face to try and peek under his bangs.

"Stay!" he finally said and she jumped back a little as he suddenly raised his face.

Hilda looked at him wide-eyed.

"But…" she tried to find the words.

"I won't do anything!" he said firmly. "Just stay here tonight… If I try something, just pinch me, hit me… hell, even kill me if you have to."

"Wait, I don't think it's a good-

"I don't want to be a weak bastard that can't even keep his hands to himself!" he interrupted her, a strange fire glinting in his dark eyes.

She understood and nodded her head. He believed that she was strong enough to resist, so now it was her who had to trust him… Besides it could take days until she finds the way back to her room and the floor in the corridors was too cold for her bare feet.

"Okay." She said simply and went to climb on the bed, getting under the covers. "You coming or what?" she looked questioningly at him, which only made him smirk and head towards her.

* * *

The handle of the door was pushed down and it creaked open. A man with broad shoulders came in and look around only to find that the room was empty. He gripped the handle of the knife in his hand, the steel blade shining in the small ray of moonlight that was coming from the window.

"Damn it." He gritted his teeth as he cursed the fact that the blond nurse had left her room.

"Shax-sama." a small voice called behind him.

"What?" he snapped at his retainer.

"I just got a report from our spy in the Court police. It looks like the one they caught yesterday had spoken."

Shax's eyes narrowed with anger and he turned on his heel, leaving the empty room. Things were getting out of hand and he had to do something and do it fast. Tomorrow he had to actually get rid of the human contractor and the blond wench. He guessed he had to do it himself, since relying on underlings has proven to be unreliable. He just had to do it cleverly, without raising any suspicion. But how could he make the guests jump to their deaths on their own? Well he had some time until the morning so he just had to use it to think of a plan.

"Shax-sama? Do you have any orders?" the man behind him asked, as he was walking close by.

"No… not yet." the royal guard said and continued his way down the semi-lit corridor.

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaah... I'm so tired I might just die. I'm just going to plop in my bed and never wake up again... at least not until my body starts to ache from lying there.**

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Until next time ^.^/ **


	16. Duel

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the continuous support. I'm really busy lately, but I managed to squeeze out this chapter out of my brain. Enjoy!

* * *

**Duel**

Getting out of bed in the morning was particularly difficult for Hilda. She wasn't the type to sleep in because she was used to tending to her young master since dawn. But this morning she found herself surprisingly reluctant to leave the warmth of the embrace she was trapped into. One of Oga's legs was entangled with hers, his strong arm wrapped around her waist and her back was rested against his toned chest. He had nested his head in the crock of her neck and his soft breath was entrancing her and exciting her at the same time. She wondered how could he emit so much protective power and tenderness combined even while sleeping. Unfortunately she didn't get enough time to enjoy this new feeling as a light knock on the door and the voice of a maid announcing that breakfast was ready made her slip away from the sheets. She heard him growling in protest at her leave and the lost warmth of her body.

After instructing the maid to bring her clothes from her room, she went to wake him. After a looking around the room with eyes glazed with sleep and a grumpy "'morning" he got up and started stretching. He didn't have to dress up as he chose to sleep with his clothes on "just in case" as he had said. He had kept his word of not doing anything, except pulling her in a tight hug after he fell asleep. And even though she was a little surprised at the hardness that welcomed her, poking at her rear when she woke up, she quickly dismissed it as the usual morning thing for men. After she was dressed and the baby was also awake the three of them were guided to the dinning room.

Sitting there, with a cup of coffee in his hand and the daily issue of "Demon News" was Mammon. The Greed Prince only glanced at the trio over his cup and acknowledged them with a nod. On his right side was a big man with glinting red eyes who just smirked at them. As Hilda was bowing her head to them, Oga walked pass her and headed for the table that had all kind of morning foods on it.

"Yo, Rusty-kun!" the delinquent said as he grabbed a bun and stuffed it in his mouth. "You cut your hair?" he said and took another one, giving it to the baby on his right shoulder, making it coo with joy at the sweet bread.

This earned him a surprised glare from the green-haired man and a giggle from the one with the red eyes. He was just about to ask the bastard what the hell was so funny, when Hilda kicked his shin, making him grunt in pain.

"What's the big deal, damn woman?" he hissed at her.

"Idiot! This person is Mammon-sama, Asmodaeus-sama's older twin brother. And the one next to him is marquise Shax, a royal guard of his majesty." She scolded him and hurried to bow to them once again. "I apologize for this man's disrespectful words, Mammon-sama." She said.

"Oi, Hilda-" he started, but her glare reminded him the promise he gave her last night. '_not to do bullshits_' he thought and gritted his teeth. „It's not my fault they're fucking looking alike…" he murmured as he sat down at the furthest seat possible on the table and the maid followed him.

"It's fine Hilda." Mammon finally said and put his cup down, fixing his eyes on the guests. "You must be the rumored Oga Tatsumi?"

"Ah, That's right." Oga answered and continued to stuff his mouth with food.

"You know you're famous here? 'The human that defeated Jabberwock' they say, is as strong as a demon…" the prince said, propping his chin on the back of his palm as he looked at Oga.

"AHAHA!" a roaring laugh filed the room and all eyes turned to Shax, as he was the one laughing. "Ma-kun, don't tell me you actually show some sort of interest in this human." He said while pointing a finger at the delinquent. "Just look at him. He looks so weak that he might fall down if I sneeze. Ahahahaha."

Oga clenched his fists in anger and glared at the red-eyed man. He opened his mouth to retort the bastard, but heard Hilda clearing her throat and speaking up in his place.

"With all my respect Marquise Shax, I must say that even though this man is a human it is nothing but true that he beat General Jabberwock _while drawing Young Master's power._" she said, stressing on the end of her sentence.

She knew her comment hit home when the marquise' squinted at her, his bloody eyes darkening. The wet nurse was more than aware who was behind the hell dogs' attack the day before. There was only one demon among the royalty who had this many dogs and had the reason to use them against them. She was also aware of that very reason- it was fear. The same fear that had made the Great Demon Lord to send her master to the Human World with nothing but a wet nurse and let a human raise him. The same fear that had made Behemoth move so soon. And it was probably the same fear that had the Marquise right now.

Among the seven princes Beelzebub was said to be one the most fearsome, rivaling even Lucifer's power. With his every reincarnation nothing but calamities followed for both Human and Demon Worlds… calamities that sometimes equaled the Princes' Wars. It was only natural for the ones born earlier and their warriors to try and get rid of the obstacles before the throne of Hell. So when a strong man like Oga became Beelze's father the court had probably considered it dangerous. Even though a human wasn't supposed to draw the demonic power of the strong soul of Beelzebub, there came the delinquent. He was more than Hilda could imagine a human can be. He was capable to bear all the strength the Gluttony Prince could lend him and Hilda was sure that one day both of them were going to stand on the top of the Demon World. So she wasn't going to give up! She refused to bend to the likes of the greedy marquise in front of her or any other demon who tried to harm her master and his contractor.

"Hah, Jabberwock was a wimpy bastard that tried to get rid of his complexes by killing a few humans, but he failed even that… But maybe he was too strong for a wet nurse, huh? After all I hear you got yourself caught by him." Shax smirked at her.

Oga looked at the blond and noticed her agitation. As he had been its object far too often, he could recognize what her overly calm face was hiding. Hilda knew she shouldn't cause needless ruckus but the red-eyed marquise had just rubbed the wrong nerve.

"Regardless his strength, General Jabberwock was doing his job, obeying orders. Something that you apparently don't have the intention to do, Marquise." She stated calmly while bringing the milk bottle away from her master's mouth and straightening the baby against her chest so it can burp.

"Haa?" Shax cocked an angry eyebrow at her, his face loosing its previous mocking expression. "Whadya say, komusume*?"

Oga's eyes were wandering between the two and he wondered if Hilda had forgotten about the thing she called a "plan" last night. Then he accidentally saw the face of the green-haired prince. He was looking at them all too fascinated, as if he was just waiting for the sparks to ignite a grand fire. If the delinquent had been the type to think things through, he might have wondered what was on the prince's mind, but as the dimwit he was, the tension between the nurse and her verbal opponent seemed a lot more interesting.

"I'm just wondering why is one of the squad heads of the Court Security leisurely having breakfast so far away from the castle? Isn't our Great Lord the one you're supposed to protect right now?" she taunted. Her words weren't only aimed to provoke him, but she really was suspicious of the reason he was at the mansion, especially now. She knew he and Mammon were pretty close, but still this wasn't a reason for him to neglect his duties.

"Hoooo? So you think you're qualified to doubt _my_ loyalty, wench?" he leaned back in his chair sending a mocking grin her way.

"Oi, monkey! Watch your mouth in front of the child." Oga hissed, glaring at the guard. His fists were clenched on the tablecloth, suppressing the urge to rid the guy of his front teeth.

"Why would I?" Shax smirked at him. "Are you saying that I'm corrupting the young prince? Hah! Don't joke around, human! I happen to know what you two have been doing in the presence of Beelzebub-sama. So you have no right to talk to me about loyalty or corruption. Neither you, nor the slutty nurse!" the man said, his red eyes glinting dangerously.

At the last comment Oga stood up from his seat so abruptly that he knocked off his chair. Hilda was taken aback for a second, but then quickly caught his hand in attempt to hold him still. Unfortunately he was way stronger and she knew it. He jerked his hand free and was about to charge at the red-eyed demon, the darkness from his eyes quickly spreading all over his face,when…

"Mooorning" came lazily the voice of Asmodaeus.

The Lust Prince had just entered the dining room with a big yawn. Apparently he had walked there straight from bed, because he was wearing his pajamas with a yellow and green flowers pattern and a matching night hat. His long hair was spread across his back and shoulders and he was lazily rubbing his sleepy eyes.

The group around the table stood still for a moment. If they weren't looking at the man that had just entered they would have seen Mammon's previously amused face turning bored and uninterested in a second.

"Oi, Rusty! Read the atmosphere man, the atmosphere! Can't you see I was just about to kick this guy's ass? So don't just come in with your friggin "Morning"!" Oga spat.

"Hah! You? Kicking _my ass_?" Shax laughed at the statement. "Don't make me laugh, human!" he threatened in his dark voice.

"I wasn't trying to amuse you, monkey-bastard!" Oga stated, his glare turning to the demon's red eyes.

Ignoring them, Asmodaeus walked pass Oga, greeted Hilda with a smile and sat near his brother, all while vigorously yawning.

Oga and Hilda looked wide-eyed at Asmodaeus. Was he purposely ignoring the braw or was he still sleeping? He didn't seem like a morning person after all.

"Asmodaeus-sama?" the nurse leaned her head a little to look at the sleepy prince while he was sipping the coffee one of the maids came to pour for him.

No answer. He didn't even look at her. Not before he took a big gulp of the black liquid did he let out a satisfied sigh and finally looked around the table.

"So you guys already met each other?" he asked as he took a bun and proceeded to butter it. Then lifted his face and looked questioning at Oga and Hilda. He looked at their confused faces and then their mouths moving without any voice coming out and he tilted his head trying to make out the movements of their lips.

'He doesn't hear you." Mammon stated simply and the confused couple turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Hilda said, not sure what he meant.

The Greed Prince sighed, took a bite-sized piece of bread and threw it at his twin so he could get his attention.

"Take your hat off, idiot!" the older brother said while pointing his own head, hoping he'd take the hint.

A sudden realization lit Asmodaeus' face and his hands went to his head to remove the night-hat.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that." He laughed a little. "I forgot to take my tuneless hat."

"Huh?" Oga gaped at him.

"Oh, this!" he held the piece of cloth in his hand. "I can't fall asleep even if there's the slightest noise, so I got a night hat that is soundproof designed for me." He explained and took a bite from his buttered bun.

"Heee, that sounds cool. I might get one too." The dark-haired human noted.

"And why would you need something like that?" Hilda wondered. "You're snoring like a slaughtered pig, so you might need to pull it over your face and keep all the awful noises inside."

Oga was just about to tell her the reason why he wanted it, when the table rocking caught his attention. He saw Shax' fist clenching on a napkin and the glass of water in front him spilled on the tablecloth.

"Don't just go and change the subject, Oi!" the red-eyed demon hissed between gritted teeth and glared dangerously at the human and the blond nurse.

"Shax? What's up with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Asmodaeus asked.

"No, it was your guests that got on my nerves first thing in the morning." He said without breaking his eye contact with Oga. Somehow a stare competition had started and neither wanted to lose.

"Marquise Shax, I apologize so let's just leave things at that." Hilda said. "More importantly, we have something to discus with Asmodaeus-sama."

"Ooo, don't tell me you already found an answer, Hilda chan?" the said prince clapped his hands in surprise. "I knew you were something… although for a moment there you had me doubting."

"I said- the marquise growled once again- Don't change the subject!"

"Hey, she apologized, right?" the younger twin whined at the red-eyed man's disturbance. "Stop making a ruckus so early in the morning."

"Look Daeus, this woman made fun of me and then tries to brush it off as if it's nothing. You can't expect me to just sit down and be fine with this!" he reasoned.

"Then…" Mammon raised his voice, adding a bored note to it. "What about a duel?" he suggested with seemingly uninterested face, cupped in his hands.

Hilda tensed and she held the baby in her hands tighter so it looked up at her, cooing questioningly.

"A duel? With Hilda-chan?" Asmodaeus asked disapprovingly. "No way I'm going to let this happen." He stated and Hilda felt herself letting out the air that had hitched in her chest.

"NO!" Shax stated and narrowed his eyes at Oga. "With him!" the demon pointed at the human boy.

"Bring it on!" Oga grinned provocatively.

Only then did Hilda realize where thing were going. She hesitated for a moment before turning to the boy next to her. "Wait Oga! You shouldn't –"

"Shut up wench! Stay out of men's fights." Shax interrupted her.

She glared at him and then something snapped inside her, provoked by his smug grin. "On second thought, kick his ass. And make sure it hurts… a lot!" she said.

"Heh, even if you don't tell me, that's my intention." Oga smirked.

"Are you sure, Hilda-chan?" Asmodaeus asked her. "You know Shax won't hold back."

"I think it's fine." A voice came from the direction of the door.

There Hilda saw Dantalian and the short old man from the previous night, only now he had his pants on.

"Dan-chan, Vual! You were here?" Asmodaeus called them. "And what do you mean it's fine?"

"Hmm... If you ask me, the human boy has pretty big chances to win even if Shax-kun doesn't hold back." Vual noted.

The two newcomers walked to the group on the table. As he stood next to Hilda the old man winked to her knowingly.

"So you were Vual-sama…" she said and bowed her head. "Thank you for your help in the woods."

"Shhh" he put a finger on his lips. "That's nothing worth mentioning." He added and turned to Oga. "I'm sure that if you try your best you can kick this guy's ass." The old man pointed a thumb at Shax.

This only angered the royal guard further and he growled in agitation. "Stop talking nonsense and let's get this done already!" he urged.

"Eh? But you'll ruin my beautiful dining room!" The Lust Prince whined, protectively spreading his hands over the table.

"What about the Arena?" Mammon suggested.

"Arena?" Oga repeated, looking questioningly at Hilda, but she only shrugged.

"The underground Arena." Dantalian explained. "It's big enough for you go wild to your hearts' content."

"Cool! Let's go then." Oga said excitedly.

Dantalian walked out first to show the way and everyone followed him. Only Asmodaeus stayed a little behind working his brains to figure out how had things turned out this way.

"Aren't we missing the main idea here?" he wondered, but nobody seemed to hear him. "Well, whatever!" he quickly shrugged off his worry and followed the group down a big staircase.

* * *

***komusume**-(小娘) in Japanese it literally means "young girl". It's used to remind young women to regard their elders' wisdom and to not be arrogant. It's pretty much an insult, depending on the situation it's used in. Well Japanese is a tricky language, so it's not always something bad.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm tired as Hell. My exam is coming up so I won't be able to update before Tuesday. Anyway, I hope you like where things are going. Actually even if you don't I have no intention to change the direction of the story. xD So yeah, Thanks again for all the support you guys are giving me, cause without it I probably won't be able to write. You're awesome! Till next time! :3**


	17. Duel 2

Heya everyone! It's been a while, but I passed my exam and was finally able to start writing this chapter. As always thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Duel 2**

At the end of the spiral staircase they were descending, the group found themselves in something akin to a huge stadium. The twenty or so big sun-like light bulbs were making the place look like it was in a desert with blinding sun and not underground. The marble seats circling around the stage were contrasting with the ground closed inside them that was overgrown with weeds and bushes with rather weird forms. Looking at them, Oga could have sworn that the crazy shits were actually moving in a very hostile manner.

"So, is this your so called Arena?" the delinquent asked while inspecting the place.

"That's right." Dantalian answered him. "It was used for a playground while the princes were still young."

"Now that's what I call a playground!" Oga noted.

He didn't seem tense or nervous as Hilda was watching him. Instead his trade mark smirk was plastered on his face as his eyes wandered around the Arena, as if he was just waiting to claim his victory. Seeing him this confident the maid felt herself relaxing a bit and went to take a seat in one of the middle rows. Oga followed her shortly after.

"Ya know what?" he spoke to her while looking at another end of the auditorium where Mammon and Shax seemed to talk about something.

"What?" she asked with her never failing icy tone.

"I think that monkey bastard is begging for some kind of reward if he wins. Too bad he won't get it." The delinquent laughed.

"And what does that have to do with you?" Hilda wondered.

Oga's eyes quickly shifted to her and she saw a mischievous glint in them.

"Thing is…" he started and licked his lower lip as he leaned toward her sitting form, propping his hand on one side of her body. "We never talked about _my_ prize." He whispered in her ear.

Hilda stood still, her hands holding firmly on the baby in her hands as it shifter a little when it found itself trapped between its parents' bodies.

"I wonder what nonsense are you uttering now?" she stopped her body from shuddering under his alluring deep voice.

"Well, I'm just saying it's only proper if I get something for my hard work."

He pulled away a little to see the expression on her face. And he wasn't surprised to see that it hasn't changed one bit from her stoic one. She only looked at him for a moment and then moved her gaze to some unknown spot in the distance.

"I'm surprised you can allude something like that in the present situation. It would seem like I've misjudged you." she said almost disappointed.

"Who said anything about the present situation?" he quirked an eyebrow at her as he stood fully up after taking Beelze in his hands and swept the half-empty bottle of milk she had brought with her from breakfast in his pocket. "I mean that when I beat that red-eyed guy, we get the stupid spell off and we go back home you should show me your appreciation. That's all." He explained and turned to walk down to the stage where Shax was already waiting quite impatiently, cracking his knuckles.

"And you think that I'll just do what you want? Especially when you're talking to me all high and mighty?" she called after him.

"I'll leave the idea for my present to your imagination." He looked behind his shoulder and smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Make sure you don't fail this time." Mammon said calmly as his friend was about to go.

"Don't worry!" Shax assured him. "This time I'll kill him with my own hands."

"Good. Because I heard your underling failed with the mother-candidate. Don't let things get out of your hands, or I might decide you're no longer needed." The Greed Prince noted without even looking at the marquise.

Shax gritted his teeth and walked away without saying anything. He knew words only weren't enough for Mammon, so he'd show him with his actions that he was worth his prince's trust. As if he'll let some lowly human turn their plans upside down.

* * *

"Don't you want to watch the duel from a little bit closer?" Vual asked the wet nurse as he walked to her and sat beside her.

"Vual-sama…" she hesitated for a second at his presence. "No. Actually I've spent enough time with that man to know my distance when his fights take place." She answered and looked back at Oga and Shax who were now on the ring.

Dantalian seemed to have volunteered to be a referee and was now between them explaining something.

"And you're not worried about Young master Beelzebub?" the old demon asked, but his tone showed that his words were more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not. Oga would rather die than let something happen to the master."

"You must trust him."

"I do." Hilda said simply, her gaze never leaving the said young man.

* * *

"You're not sitting next to your beloved Hilda-chan?" Mammon questioned his brother who was taking the seat next to him on one of the front rows.

"Nope. I'd rather have a word with you, Mammon-nii." The Lust Prince said too seriously for his own persona.

"Right now? They're about to begin."

"It doesn't matter. There's something that just won't stop bugging me." Amodaes said.

"And what is that?"

"You."

Mammon turned to his brother putting his best surprised face.

"You're acting strange Daeus."

"I think that's my line." The little brother protested. "You are the one who is acting strange."

"What do you mean?" Mammon looked back to the ring.

"I mean… it's not like my big brother, who always looks so indifferent to anyone and anything, to initiate something like a duel. And one that might lead to Father's disapproval at that... You know he wants the human alive.

"And since when do you care so much for Father's approval? Should I remind you who was the one who got this human involved in the first place? If anything happens you'd be responsible." the older twin said.

Asmodaeus stayed silent for a moment. He watched Shax charging at Oga, but his fist missed the teen, angering the marquise.

"Why are you doing this?" the younger prince asked. He's been with his brother for whole their lives and knew that if he made the effort to move his finger, he had a damn good reason for it.

"It's for the best. The best for both of us." Mammon answered after a short pause.

* * *

Dantalian stood in the middle of the ring between the two men who were furiously glaring at one another.

"Okay, I think you already know, but in Hell Duels everything's allowed." He turned to Oga.

"I get the picture." The teen said. "It means I get to do whatever I want, right?"

"That's right... Okay are you two ready?" the referee asked them.

"More than ever." Oga nodded.

"Hurry up and move away, Dan!" Shax warned.

Dantalian sighed and just stepped back. "Fight!" he said and disappeared with a puff only to reappear to Vual and Hilda's place.

The marquise didn't wait too long and instantly charged at Oga. The second the teen saw his fist coming he swiftly dodged and jumped aside.

"Heh. You're not very accurate, are you?" Oga laughed and made sure that Beel was tightly holding to him.

"You little shit... I'm gonna kill you!" Shax swore and vanished from his place.

In an instant he was right behind the human boy and swiped his leg towards him. Oga noticed the demon in the last moment but wasn't able to move fast enough and was kicked flying to the weird bushes. The delinquent made sure to protect the baby while falling on his face.

"Geh, I guess he won't just sit there and wait for me to punch him, huh Beel?" the father said as he was standing up.

"Adaah." The baby agreed, but didn't get an answer as the red-eyed marquise quickly reappeared next to them, landing a punch on Oga.

The demon's fist however met the boy's palm as he managed to block it. Shax charged his other hand, but at this distance Oga could easily read his moves and simply lowered his body to avoid the hit. He sent his knee in the marquise's stomach making him bend in two, spitting some blood-mixed saliva.

"Bastard..." Shax growled.

"That's my line, damn it!" Oga retorted. "You're one sneaky jerk, coming at me from behind like that." He stood up and kicked the demon, sending him a few meters away.

"Hah, so you say you want me to fight fair, like a human?" Shax fixed his stance and laughed.

"Nah… that'd be boring." Oga smirked. "Hey Beel, mind giving your dad a hand here?" he looked up at the baby holding on his hair.

"Dah!" Beel cooed and let his demonic power pour in his father, making them glow in a red flame.

"Now, should we get serious?" Oga suggested.

"Not a problem, brat!" Shax didn't defer and black mist of demon power surrounded his body.

They both charged at each other, some of their attacks hitting the mark and some not. Kicks and punches were flying about and from what their little audience was seeing, they both were pretty much equal. After a good half an hour the opponents were heavily breathing, blood spouting from different spots on their faces and limbs. They could take a breath for just a moment before one of them attacking again.

After taking a combo of Oga's kicks and punches Shax started to feel pressed. And it angered him. He felt his speed decreasing and his sight get blurry from the blood streaming from his forehead. He couldn't let himself lose to a human!

"You, punk…" He spoke in between dodging a fist and charging his own at his opponent. "I really wanted to kill you with my bare hands, but I guess I underestimated you." The marquise said and a black fog enveloped his right hand.

"Heh, you finally realized how great I am?" Oga smirked.

"Yeah… so I decided to wipe your cocky smile away with this."

Having said that, the fog surrounding Shax's hand disappeared, revealing a short black double-edged spear. He swiftly swung it between his fingers and then gripped it tightly. Oga's smile faded as he realized this wasn't good at all. The monkey bastard has already been a pain in the ass opponent and adding a weapon to that wasn't something the delinquent was eager to fight with.

"Oi oi!" Oga dodged a swing of the spear that was aimed at his throat. "Suddenly you want to end it so fast? That aint fun at all dude!"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Shax noted as he swung once again, this time at the human's back. "Slow or fast, you'll be dead in the end." He added while turning his body to face Oga fully, after he had escaped his second attack too.

"What a friendly guy you are." The boy joked evading a third advance of the spear. "Beel!" the father called to his son as he pulled out the milk bottle in his pocket. "It's milk time!" he said and gulped down some of the white liquid he hated so much.

Immediately the tone of his skin became darker, his pupils slit and became yellowish. His speed increased as he was evading Shax's attacks which were coming one after another. Oga didn't waste his time and kicked the marquise in the head, taking him by surprise. The demon growled in pain and anger at the same time. He stood up and charged again, only to be blocked by the boy's fist encircled around his spear.

"You're too slow." Oga said and in the next moment Shax saw the Zebub spell on his fist glowing violently. "Zebub Blast!" Oga charged without mercy.

Everyone in the auditorium held their breaths as a vortex of red flame and lightning swirled on the ring, destroying the cell in the process. Vual held his hand in the air while whispering an ancient spell that erected a barrier to protect them from the destructive power of Oga's attack. Hilda's stoic expression was gone and she was looking uneasy. The whole stage was surrounded by white smoke that was hiding the two opponents.

As the smoke veil started to lift the first one to emerge was Oga's figure, baby Beel on his right shoulder. His body was tense, his eyes were trying to see through the cloud and he was straining his ears to catch whatever noise there might be. In the last moment Shax had managed to escape his grip and Oga was doubting the demon had taken the Zebub Blast. So right now the bastard could come from anywhere.

At first the delinquent saw an elliptic silhouette and then he could make out it was covered with feathers. The air around him began to move as two gigantic wings spread opened and flapped a few times creating a wind that cleared the area from the smoke, revealing the form they were hiding.

Before Oga stood a black stork that was trice a human size with bloody red eyes that the boy recognized to be Shax's. Below the joints of the wings there sprouted two hands and the right one held the black spear, although now it looked like a knife compared with big form the marquise had taken.

"Dude, you look creepy." Oga noted and snickered. "I like it!"

"Adaa!" Beel raised a hand behind him, agreeing with his words.

"You punk… To think that you'll make me take this form… I really have no choice but to kill you!" Shax said between gritted teeth and started flapping his wings faster until he was lifted in the air.

Once he was high enough, the demon held his spear up and started to descend rapidly in attempt to stab Oga. The human boy however jumped and met his attack in midair. His kick blocked the big body and shortened its flight, the weapon stopping a few centimeters from his chest.

"Too bad, your stupid spear seems to be too short to touch me." Oga smirked but then heard a metal clink and felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Too bad, it actually gets longer." Shax grinned and pushed the prolonged weapon further into the human's body.

He lifted the spear together with Oga impaled on it and then threw him aside. The boy's body landed with a thud and didn't move.

"Tatsumi!" Hilda's cry echoed around resonated in the marble together with the marquise's mad laughter.

* * *

**There you have it! :) I wanted to update yesterday, but it was damn hot and I guess the heat got me, because I didn't feel too good and in the mood for writing. Anyway, I hope I could finish the story by chapter twenty, but I don't know if I'll manage as it could take longer xD **

**Okay, let me know what you think and till next time! (=.=/)**


	18. King of flies

Hey guys! It's time for the new chapter!

Just don't hate me at the end of this... ^^"

* * *

**King of flies**

He could hear rumbling sounds in the background of a soft cooing near his ear. It took him a while to remember where he was and that the uncontrollable laughter of the demon he was fighting with was resonating around him. Oga managed to lift his eyelids enough to see a bindle of light green hair hovering over him. He felt small soft hands touching his face all over and then something warm and salty roll down his dry lips. When he cracked his eyes fully opened the delinquent saw Beelze looking down at him, tears streaming out of his big green eyes and falling over him. The baby was biting the lower of its lips, trying not to cry with his voice. It knew his father wouldn't appreciate that.

"Adaah? Daaah dah!" the little prince cooed and tried to jog Oga's a lot bigger body.

"Hey, Beel!" the father managed to say before he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

His hand shot to the place where he was feeling something warm soaking in his shirt. He felt a squishy liquid cover his fingers and when he lifted them to his face he saw they were red. His blood was rolling down his hand, leaving bright traces behind.

"Daaaah." Beel couldn't stop his whine at the view.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Oga tried to smile at the child. "It's nothing, my boy. Just a scratch… nothing to cry over." He said, but his voice came out hoarse and groggy.

It was a lie. He could hardly even breathe and saying just this few words left him with almost no strength. With every shallow breath he felt his lungs tearing, causing him an immense pain. What had his attention however, was the pained look on the face of the baby above him. Oga lifted his hand and stretched it in an attempt to pat the green little head, but then Beel's little body started to go up in the air. As he focused his blurry eyes better, he saw that two big fingers were wrapped around the baby and lifted it up. Only then did Oga see the whole picture of the giant stork next to them. The demon took the baby in his huge hands and it almost lost in them.

"Hey there, my little prince!" Shax said as he looked at the baby.

"Let him down, you shit!" Oga snarled painfully, his eyes glaring up at the marquise.

"Hmmm? What, you were still struggling? Just die already, punk!" Shax kicked the man lying before him, making him flip a few times.

Oga could barely stay conscious at the pain that shot through his upper body. As he pushed him self up from the ground blood started to gush out of his wound and he collapsed back down. His eyesight was darkening even further, when his hand went to his pocked to grab at the item inside.

"Take your filthy hands off my Master!" Hilda's voice came from behind the red-eyed demon.

It had taken her some time to get rid of Vual's barrier before she made it to the ring. Right now she had her sword in hand and was charging at the hateful marquise. Her glare was darker than ever and she could feel her anger boiling in her guts. She shot a fast glimpse at the motionless body of Oga a few meters away and gritted her teeth.

She swung her weapon, but her attack was blocked by a bug wing and without having time to react she was send flying aside.

"Easy there, bitch!" Shax smirked at her. "Your little master is so small and fragile I might accidently crush him. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" he laughed.

"You scum!" she growled and brought herself up, taking a stance to follow with a second attack.

"That's enough!" Asmodaeus' command came from the first row of marble seats. "Shax, put Beelzebub down and leave. I believe the duel is over." He said and turned to a servant who was standing near the end of the staircase. "Go send someone to cal for Furcas." After giving him a nod, the servant left the Arena in a hurry.

"I don't think so." the stork-demon smirked.

Asmodaeus looked back at the ring and squinted at Shax. Not only hadn't the marquise let go of his little brother, but he was now gripping at the neck of the maid who had charged at him once again in the time the Lust Prince had his eyes away.

"Shax!" Asmodaeus raised his voice and looked alarmingly at Mammon. His brother was quietly sitting with his legs grossed nonchalantly and his eyes were shut as if he was pleasantly napping. "Mammon-nii, make him stop! He's gonna hurt Beelze!"

The younger twin couldn't believe his eyes as his older brother calmly turned his gaze to him, a small smile crossing his features.

"Calm down, Daeus. It will be a real pity if Shax kills our dear brother by accident, but what can I do? It's not like I can control him, can I? Messing with lower demons' busyness is not something us, princes should do, right?" the Greed prince said with a mocking seriousness.

"Nii-san… What are you…" Asmodaeus trailed off not believing what Mammon was saying.

"Look, it's your choice. You whine over the death of a lowly human and a wet nurse or you shut your mouth and follow me to take over the throne." Mammon said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Behind them Dantalian and Vual were observing the situation waiting for it to unfold completely. As demons who already knew what was going to happen they had nothing better to do but watch.

"Being a prophet is quite boring at times." Vual noted.

"Luckily now is not one of these times." Dantalian said and looked knowingly at the older demon, who only smiled in return. "Maybe I should go get the tuneless hat that the human boy liked." He added and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, getting him a souvenir is nice… Don't forget the Dragon's Cradle!" Vual reminded him.

* * *

As things began to clear in his mind, Asmodaeus' eyes hardened and he clenched his fists.

"What if I don't intend to follow you?" he finally asked.

"Well, then…" Mammon looked at Shax, who was still holding the baby and the blonde nurse. "… that won't be very nice." He said.

"You're gonna kill me? You're gonna kill Beelze? And what about En? You're gonna kill him too?" the Lust Prince finally snapped.

"Oh, don't pretend to be such a nice guy!" Mammon shot him a glare, something one couldn't often see him doing. "You know what's going to happen after Belphegor is born! What does it matter if it's sooner than later?"

"We're brothers!"

"Hah! Brothers? We'll kill each other in an all-out war only a few years from now!" The Greed Prince laughed bitterly.

"But until then-" Asmodaeus tried to protest.

"What? We're going to play house and be a happy family? Don't bullshit me!" Mammon shouted. "I don't have time for all this! What I need to do is take everything for myself as early as possible!"

"Mammon-nii…"

"Oh, don't look at me with those unbelieving eyes! I'm Greed's embodiment itself! What have you been expecting from me until now? To be a nice big brother and give everything to my cute little bros?" he laughed leaving Asmodaeus dumbfounded.

* * *

Hilda's hands were gripped around the fingers clapper on her neck, her nails dipped in the Shax's hard skin.

"The more you struggle, the more tempting killing you looks to me." The demon said, his red eyes glinting dangerously at her.

"You bastard…" he managed to say, but her vision was getting blurry as her lungs and brain were screaming at the lack of oxygen. She was kicking around and twisting her whole body, but nothing seemed to help. She cursed her own weakness as her lids started to drop. The last thing she saw were her master's terrified eyes and then she fell to darkness.

Hilda fainted so she didn't know that a second later she was free of the deadly hold. Her body landed in two strong, but shaky arms as Shax's hand was kicked so hard that he let go of the wet nurse. The stork-demon's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then quickly narrowed to glare at the man in front of him.

There stood Oga, arms shaking while barely holding Hilda in his hands; blood mercilessly streaming down his body. His eyes were dark and his face was covered with dried up blood. An empty milk bottle was rolling on the ground next to him.

"Give Beel back." He simply said while gently putting the blond woman down.

"You…you're still alive." Shax noted.

"Don't just kill me off so easily!... Now give Beel back to his mother." Oga demanded.

If Shax's current form had eyebrows, Oga would have seen them raising, despite the pain that was fogging his eyes.

"Mother? the demon wondered. "This wench?" he pointed his finger at the unconscious Hilda with amusement in his voice.

"Watch your mouth! You got a problem with her being his mother?" Oga dared.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Shax' laughter resonated in the boy's ears, which he was finding extremely annoying. "A mother?! Please, I knew this baby's mother and believe me, this slut here was nothing near Iris-sama. She was just her servant dog, that's all!" the marquise continued to laugh madly.

"Shut up! Just put him down already."

"And why would I? In the end you and your woman will be both dead and depending on Mammon's mood our cute little prince might follow you!"

Oga didn't say anything, just charged with all his might at the huge bird. Trying to ignore his pain he jumped and reached his hand for Beelze, but was remorselessly kicked back to where the blonde was lying. His wound hurt like hell and he could taste blood on his tongue.

Before he knew what had happened, Beelze's cry flooded his ears, deafening every other sound, including the annoying stork-demon. The baby had been trying to hold it until now. But seeing his parents getting hurt like that was too much for its little heart. His crying voice was accompanied by loud thunders and lightnings and for a few moments everything became blindingly light.

Oga felt himself strangely light and weak. His pain was slowly fading away as he felt someone's hands wrapping around him. They were warm and strong and were pulling his mind into a bright light.

When the cries suddenly ceased, flies were coming from the ruined ceiling and gathered in a swarm in the center of the Arena. Surrounded by them, there was Oga, or at least it looked like it was him. Two pairs of sheer wings were attached to his back and antennas sprout from his forehead. His skin was coal black and his hair had a few greenish strands in it. In One of his hands he was holding Hilda and in the other there was Beelze's also unconscious form . His buzzing wings were keeping them in the air as his eyes inspected everything below.

The Arena was almost ruined, pieces of broken marble scattered everywhere. Shax was lying under a rather big lump of the destroyed ceiling and was struggling to get out, but in vain. On another end Vual had managed to get to Asmodaeus and hide them under one of his barriers. And only Mammon stood in front of him, looking with hard eyes.

Hilda shifted a little as she was coming about. She found herself gently pressed against a warm body and when she looked up she gasped.

"O-Oga?" she stuttered.

The man who was holding her looked down at her and smiled tenderly, his eyes shining in a warm green light. "You're not… Oga." She noticed and he just simply nodded.

He lowered them down and put her on the ground handing her the small body of the baby prince. She took it without a second thought and looked at him bewildered. "Master?"

No answer. He just gave her a light peck on the cheek and smiled again. Then he stood up and looked at Mammon who was walking to them with not very amused expression on his face.

"Just what are you, human?" the Greed Prince asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am Beelzebub, King of flies! Brace yourself for you have angered me and a penalty will be inflicted upon you." Beelzebub said, firmly keeping his eyes on his brother's ones.

* * *

If Asmodaeus wasn't seeing the scene before him with his own eyes, he'd never believe it. "What the-" he uttered unbelievingly.

"His body is possessed by King Beelzebub's soul." Vual's voice came from his right side.

A low growl left the younger demon's throat and he held his head between his hands.

"Damn… Why did things have to become like this? It was all supposed to be just a simple test for Hilda-chan and now everything is upside down! Even Mammon and his crazy ideas…Can this get messed up even further?" he whined.

"Never doubt Damnation, my prince." Vual giggled.

"It aint funny, you know?" the prince deadpanned.

* * *

About a kilometer away a small army of about 100 demons riding akubabas were approaching the mansion. In the front there were three well build men- Saotome, Alan Delon and another one who was even bigger that the transdimentional demon and whose face was too hairy for it to show any features except his large white eyes.

"General Furfur." Alan Delon called to him. "We might be late." He said and pointed at the spot before them.

In the distance they could see the mansion had been leveled with the ground, stones and blocks scattered around it. Some troubled servants were gathered in a herd around something.

"Damn, that Oga! He went and destroyed another building…" Saotome noted, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"You don't look worried at all." Furfur raised an eyebrow at him as he made a sign for his men to speed up.

"What are you talking about?! I _am_ worried, can't you see?" the spell master turned to the general, but his huge grin did too little to convince the later.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Mammon tried his best to hide his astonishment while looking at the man before him… and chasing away the annoying flies that seem to come together with him.

"So, your very soul has awakened?" the Geed prince asked.

"That's right." Beelzebub said as he fought the urge to take off Oga's pants. The clothes felt heavy and binding on him.

"What do you intend to do with that possessed body? Use it to fight us?"

"I guess so. You have been a meanie, Mammon. But you've always been like that. Even last time, it was you who tricked me and tried to kill me." The younger brother said, memories of his last reincarnation flooding his mind.

"Hah, you still remember that? Man, that was a good fight… too bad I lost that time." he shrugged. "But now it will be different."

"How can you be so sure? You think after what you did to my parents, I'll just let you get away?" Beelzebub's voice got darker and so did his eyes.

"Oh, that's too cute, calling these insects your parents and all, but don't be ridicules! What can you do in this body that isn't even your own? How much demonic power could you possibly use while in a human's form?" Mammon laughed.

"Don't push your luck, brother!" the Gluttony Prince warned and his black aura surrounded him, mixing with the swarm of flies.

With one swift move of his hand he sent a bolt of black lightning in Mammon's direction for it to land centimeters away from him. The older brother didn't even flinch.

"This was a warning... in case you try to say anything else regarding my parents."

"Hmm… Your aim is still good." Mammon said, crossing his arms on his chest. "And now what? You want to fight me?"

"Indeed you have evoked my anger, but I'd rather not put this body through any further exertion. So I hope you'll be smart enough to back off and let me leave at this."

"Ahahahah…. I guess I haven't gotten any smarter in the past millennium." Mammon laughed and dark purple fog started to surround him.

Beelzebub sighed and braced himself, for he knew exactly what was going to come out of that fog. And his brother's demon form didn't surprise him. There he was, a big grey wolf growling and snarling at him. The Gluttony Prince started his buzzing wings and lifted himself in the air. Looking down at the wolf that was howling below him.

"You've forgotten how useless this form is against me, brother." Beelzebub noted and caused Mammon to growl with rage.

"I wonder about that." the older brother said.

In an instant Shax came from nowhere and Mammon jumped on his back. The stork's wings brought them on the same level as the younger demon.

From there Mammon readied himself to jump and savage the human's throat, but was brutally stopped in midair by some kind of energy that hit him like a stamp.

"Stop it right there, damn idiots! What the hell are you trying to do to my student's body?" a male voice came from an akubaba that was flying above the demons' heads.

When she looked up, Hilda saw Saotome, Alon Delon and about a hundred demon soldiers riding the giant demon birds.

* * *

**Umm... yeah, that's it. I suppose some of you might not like the idea of Oga losing (because he's practically losing) but I prefer to stay real and not drop the fact that he's still fighting demon royalty. No matter how strong he might be I doubt he's at the level where he can just kick around the stronger demons' asses around. Well, that's just how I see things. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you next time. :)**


	19. Untitled

Heya guys! Here's a new chapter... although I have no idea how to name it xD so it has no name :p

* * *

**Untitled**

"Princes' war? What's that?" Furuichi asked as he turned away from the TV screen to look at Lamia.

It was past noon and he decided to skip afternoon classes and go to Oga's house instead. For some reason Saotome-sensei was absent, so he probably wouldn't miss anything important. When he rang the bell on the front door Lamia opened and let him in, where En was shamelessly occupying Oga's video games. By the time he knew it he was seated in front of the TV and was playing Dragon quest with the bratty prince.

"It's something that happens every one thousand years… approximately." The girl said. "Usually the seven princes resurrect in about one or two hundred ears, individually. Every one of them rules for different intervals of time and when they die, the next one is born. It's something cyclic and usual for the Demon World. But around every thousand years, the demonic power rises to unbelievable levels. It gets really strong and evil literally leaks through Hell Gate. At this time all seven souls of the Princes happen to incarnate at the same time and decide who will reign over this apogee of evil. And they do that with a war that engages all their supporters." Lamia explained and after a short pause added. "Or at least that's what is written in the Demon History textbooks."

Furuichi was processing the information in his, by his words, oh so impressive mind. He had already heard the deal about the seven princes and it all sounded too weird for him. Not that weird things didn't happen in his life, they did even too much for his liking.

"If they're going to decide who is going to rule, then why is Lucifer at the throne now?"

"Well, Lucifer-sama came along first and someone had to do it until everything was settled. Besides usually he is kind of in charge of everything, as he is the first fallen."

"So this war is happening now and Oga is right in the middle of it?" the silver head suddenly realized how fucked up his friend was.

"No, not yet." The medic shook her head. "Two of them are yet to be incarnated, so there is still time. But when that happens, Oga will be undoubtedly be involved in it."

"Actually it seems someone was too eager to start without waiting for Leviathan and Belphegor to come in the game." They heard Yolda say behind them.

"What do you mean?" Lamia asked and they both looked at the blonde maid.

"I mean, Oga is in pretty deep shits right now." She sighed and proceeded to place the snacks she's been holding in front of En, who was still playing.

Furuichi had opened his mouth to say something when the front door opening cut him and they saw Oga thrown over Alon Delon's back; Hilda was holding baby Beel in her hands and her overall look was really messy.

"Oga!" the silver-haired boy shouted and ran towards the door. "What the fuck happened?!"

* * *

Almost all the demon soldiers got off their akubabas and surrounded Mammon and Shax, pointing their swords at them. The prince and the marquise looked around themselves and backed off a little.

"What't the meaning of this, Furfur?" Mammon snarled angrily at the approaching general.

"Relax, Mammon-sama. The less you struggle, the better." he said and pull out a piece of paper out of his shirt-pocket and cleared his throat before reading it. "On order from his majesty, the current Emperor- Lucifer, Marquise Shax of the royal guard is arrested in charge of the murder attempt of Prince Leviathan's mother candidate. His punishment will be decided later by the King himself. As for your highness, Prince Mammon, you're wanted to see the Emperor right now. If you refuse, I'm allowed to use force." The general finished and look back at the furious prince.

"You can't do this!" the prince shouted madly. "I am a-"

"A prince, yeah yeah. "Furfur cut him off. "That's exactly why you haven't been arrested. Be thankful to your status that you're just going to be scolded… and probably forbidden to leave the castle until the war starts, but whatever."

"You…. You think you can force me into anything?!"

"Oh, yeah! That's why I have hundred of m best men with me. And I'll appreciate it if you take your other forms, these one are a pain in the ass to escort." The general noted and flashed a witty grin.

After few moments both Mammon and Shax released their demon forms and let the soldiers take them. Going against Lucifer so openly wasn't a good idea, since it meant going against the whole Demon World.

At the side Asmodaeus watched his brother being taken away and tried to talk himself out of jumping and stopping the soldiers.

"Better give up on that, your highness." He felt Vual's hand oh his shoulder. "I'm sure the Emperor knows perfectly you have nothing to do with this and it's better to not involve yourself in your brother's mess."

"But… We're brothers." he said weakly and his eyes flickered over baby Beel's body that rested in Hilda's hands. "Right?"

Saotome had jumped down from the big bird he'd been riding and ran to his student.

"Oga…more like Beel?" the bandana teacher cocked an eyebrow at the dark-haired young man.

"Yes." Beelzebub said simply. "I'm Beel, as you call me."

"You talk!?" the spell master gaped. "That's something new."

Beelzebub let out a small chuckle. It seemed he had calmed down as the potential danger had been gone… for now. "That's right."

"But, Master… Before, when you swapped bodies, you didn't talk." They heard Hilda approaching. "You were simply… your baby self."

"That's because at those times it was exactly as you said- swapping personalities. My current personality possessed this body. But now, what is possessing him is my very soul and it consists of the many "ME" I've been through all my reincarnations." He explained and smiled at her.

They stood silent for a moment to try and digest what they'd just heard.

"But I guess it's time for me to let go now." He added.

"That'd be cool." Saotome said. "It'd be bad if his soul get lost somewhere because you took his body for too long."

Beelzebub nodded and put a hand over the wound on Oga's chest. "I channeled a lot demon power through here, so the wound should have closed. It'd probably going to hurt for a while, but he'll be fine." He said and looked back at Hilda. "Also, before I go I'd like to tell you something, since the current "ME" is not very good at talking yet." He leaned over her ear and whispered: "You both have been great parents. The best I've ever had!" and kissed her on the cheek.

With that he closed his eyes and Oga's body slid down. Saotome barely managed to catch him and lied him on the ground. At the same moment the baby in Hilda's hands opened its green eyes and grinned happily at her. She smiled back and returned the kiss. Somehow all her worries and guilt disappeared.

Oga grunted loudly as he started coming about. His head was hurting as hell and he still felt his chest heavy.

"You guys alright?" Asmodaeus asked as he stopped just above the lying Oga.

"Magnificent!" the delinquent said ironically and Hilda was relieved. If he had the energy to make stupid jokes, he was going to live.

"Wow, you knew some complicated word!" Asmodaeus clapped his hands dramatically in a mock amazement.

"Shut up!" Oga growled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Great!" Saotome said. "Neither am I in the mood to stay in this damned place. Let's hurry and go home."

"Wait!" Hilda spoke. "We can't yet!"

"Huh? Why not?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"We still need to-" the maid started.

"Are you a spell master?" the green-haired prince asked, cutting her off.

"What about it?"

Oga and Hilda were looking at the two men and hoped this won't get into some kind of fight. The had enough for one day.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you're supporting Beelzebub in all this? You know you're not allowed to get involved in the war." Asmodaeus noted.

"Don't worry, I have no such intention and I'm not interested in your stupid war. I'm here only to take my students back home, that's all."

Asmodaeus looked at the older man for a moment not sure if he was telling the truth, but then let go a long sigh.

"All right! I guess is time to go down to busyness, huh? So, Hilda-chan? Did you figure things out? You said you wanted to talk to me at breakfast, but then…you know, all that happened."

"Ah, yes." Hilda nodded. "I've been thinking about it last night and thanks to Vual-sama and Dantalian-sama I realized that I must have been tested. Actually the both of us." She said as she looked at Oga who was staring at the sky through the collapsed ceiling.

"Hmm, as expected of Hilda-chan! You're right!" Asmodaeus smiled.

"Eh?" she gaped at him. She thought she's been at the right direction, but to actually be righ…

"I said you're right. It was father's orders to make sure you won't abandon Beelze despite any circumstances. Just because he's sent him in the Human World with no army doesn't mean he's been neglecting him. No matter how much we fear each other's power, until the war begins, we're family… I wish Mammon could understand that." He said and looked down.

"That's really touching and all, but we don't really have time for the sappy stuff." Oga retorted. "If she's right, then hurry and remove the stupid spell already!"

"About that… It seems there's no need for that any longer." The prince said.

"Ha?" the delinquent's eyes widened and so did Hilda's.

"Look at your left hand." Asmodaeus instructed.

When Oga lifter his said hand to his eye's level he saw that the three spears marking their contract were gone.

"What the…"

"Earlier, Beelze seemed to have let so much demon power through the Zebub spell, that my Linked spell's been destroyed. And because removing it was part of the deal, with it the contract's been annulled too."

"So… we can go home, now?" Oga asked, turning to the prince.

"Sure… if that's what you want."

"Of course it's what we-"

"No!" Hilda cut him off. "Not yet."

"What are you saying, crazy woman?!" the boy cried out in annoyance.

"Before we go, I have something to ask." She said. "Asmodaeus-sama, that day when you came to the Human World… what did you do to us? What is the reason that we suddenly started to… want each other?" she asked and hardly managed to not lower her head in embarrassment.

Hearing this Saotome looked suspiciously at Oga and the later shot him a glare saying "don't even ask".

"Hmm…" Asmodaeus put a finger on his chin. "How do I explain this?... Let's just say I rid you two from your leashes."

The wondering looks on their faces told him they didn't get it.

"Okay, how do you think most people in Human World manage to live without doing stupid thinks?"

Still no understanding enlightened them and the prince let out yet another sigh.

"It's inhibitions. Basically most people stop themselves from doing what they want with the excuse that it's wrong. There are all type of leashes in human's brains, and you might not believe it, but in some demon's brains too. For example you two. It was damn obvious that you guys were attracted to each other-"

"Okay, you lost me, I'll be waiting over there." Saotome stood up and pointed in a vague direction before heading there. The last thing he wanted now was hearing some awkward teen love story. Although later it would probably turn into blackmail material, the teacher simply wasn't in the mood for that.

"As I was saying…"Asmodaeus continued. "With you two, the thing that's been stopping you from jumping each other's been the fact that you're a human and a demon." He explained.

"And that she's fucking annoying almost all the time." Oga added.

"And that a chimpanzee is smarter that him." Hilda didn't fall behind.

"She's a real bitch!"

"Shut up sewer rat!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get the picture." Amodaeus sighed as the two were glaring daggers at one another, which seemed to entertain Beel to some point. "Now that you get it, would you go back? You're actually more annoying than entertaing."

"I thought you wanted her for yourself?" Oga asked him, surprising Hilda a little.

"Oh, I did! But I guess I can't beat you… which actually hurts my self esteem quite much." The prince confessed. "Anyway, hurry up and go, I have a mansion to repair, thanks to you."

"Heh, next time when I kick your ass, it will be beyond repair." Oga smirked challenging.

"Yeah right! You better keep your confidence for when the time comes."

* * *

After they told the story to Furuichi and the other, En and his entourage of wet nurses went back to wherever they'd came from. The silver head had stayed for a few hours, but finally decided to go home after seeing Oga wasn't dying or anything. And after she put some bandage on the delinquent's now way shallower wound, Lamia also went back to the Demon World with Alon Delon.

Just when Hilda was about to enjoy some silence a delivery demon showed up, handing her a rather big package and a letter. Inside there was the cradle Beel's been using the previous night and Asmodaeus' weird night hat. When she opened the letter she found out it was from Dantalian. He was saying that Oga's been wanting this items and because he's been having tough time to get them under all the ruins of the mansion, they should let her master use it. Especially the hat. She didn't quite get it at first, but when the realization hit her, a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

The sun had set a while ago and Beelze was sound asleep in his new bed, with the ridicules hat on his head. Hilda was standing on the door in her cotton nigh-gown and watched Oga lie in the bed and staring at the ceiling. Without even asking she knew that he was probably thinking over what had happened that day… that or he really wanted to eat some crockets.

"What is it?" he asked without moving his gaze.

"What is what?" she went in and closed the door behind her.

"You've been staring at me for a while now. You have something to say?"

"I've been thinking." She said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"'Bout what?" his tone was as flat as possible as he tried to ignore the fact that her hand was slowly sliding over his thigh.

"About your prize." She answered and made him finally look at her.

"Oh…" a wide grin was suddenly crossing his lips. "That's some nice things you're thinking about."

* * *

**Okaaaay, so I have the feeling I've rushed things, but I really want to finish this already. Next time there's gonna be so nice lemon pie as a dessert after all the sweat and blood. Also it will be most probably the last chapter. I promise to leave a long meaningful/useless/ author note. **

**Anyway, I thanks for a ll the support and till next time! :)**


	20. Presents

Hello everyone! It's been about a month and a half since I started this story and I couldn't write down even half of the idiocy I wanted, but now is time to end it. It was really fun writing this and I owe this to all of you, readers and reviewers. thank you for all the support till now. And now here you have the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Presents**

He stood up a little and propped his torso on his elbows, looking at her with that familiar glint in his eyes that showed her he was interested. There was a little pang where his wound has been earlier that day, but right now he barely gave it any attention. All his senses were set on her delicate fingers sliding slowly up his thigh with ghost touches. She was looking straight at his eyes while biting her bottom lip seductively. It made him want to grab her by the waist and pull her closer so he could kiss that naughty mouth of hers. But giving in so quickly to her was gonna look like a defeat to him, so he restrained from doing that… for the moment.

"And? What did you thought of?" he looked questioningly at her.

In an instant she retracted her hand just before it had reached the place he wanted her to touch the most. Her face took on a blank expression and she stood up.

"I prepared a lot of crockets just for you, so you should be grateful. I'll go get them." She said simply and headed for the door leaving him dumbfounded for a second.

Was she fucking around with him? Of course she was. This was Hilda of all people. But like hell he was gonna let her have her way with him. In a swift motion, absolutely forgetting about the discomfort in his chest, he stood up and with a few big steps caught up to her, grabbed her arm just before it reached for the door's knob and pulled her back, turning her towards him. When she looked at him she seemed anything but surprised. He glared down at her all while pressing his body against hers. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and the bandage wrapped around his chest so she could see his muscles tensing.

"Not hungry?" she raised an eyebrow at him, her tone not changing even a little from her usual composed one.

"Not for food." He stated and kept the 'Who'd want your poison cooking right now?' to himself.

Then with one quick move he turned her and threw her on the bed where her body landed with a few bounces. He was soon to follow and climb over her before she could try and push herself up. Hilda's mouth opened to voice some kind of protest, but he was too fast to place his lips on hers, taking her in a wet demanding kiss. He was a bit forceful, but not too much. She liked the way every time he kissed her it was so different from the last, but there was still his taste that let her know it was exactly him and no one else.

As he was lightly biting her lips and sucking on her tongue, his hands were sliding up her creamy legs, bringing the cloth up to her waist. His fingers were running all over the skin they had exposed, leaving hot traces behind. It made her want more and more of his touches. Without thinking she had wounded her hands around his neck and was playing with the dark brown locks on his nape. She heard him humming with pleasure in the back of his throat when her tongue was brushing against his and explored his mouth. Actually it was more like she felt the vibration of the sounds with her own mouth and it was sending pleasant chills down her spine.

And then she felt him break the kiss. She felt displeasure by the lost of his soft lips, but didn't bother to open her eyes as she thought he was going to move them on her neck and collarbone like he's been doing until now. But he didn't. Instead he pushed himself up, standing on his knees between her legs and grabbed her left ankle, bringing it up.

"Oga?" she looked up at him not sure of what was he thinking. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him bring her leg to his mouth and kiss it.

"Dinner." He said simply and continued to kiss his way down to the inside of her thigh.

"Dinner?" she wondered trying to ignore the small bolts of electricity his lips were shooting against her skin.

He only nodded and bent between her legs even further. His hands were holding them apart while his mouth was wondering between her two thighs, sucking and nibbling gently on her skin. She couldn't say anything else, not when his lips pressed against her center over the moistened fabric of her light green panties. Without warning his fingers hooked on the rim of the small piece of cloth and pulled them off. After he tossed them aside he went back between her legs. He was staring at her pink folds that were glistering covered by her desire.

"Oga?" he heard her calling him and he looked up to face her.

There was something extremely sexy about the way his head was peeking from between her legs. She felt her insides twitching.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" he spat quickly and let his face fall back down to her pussy.

Like hell he was! He had just the basic idea, but it wasn't like he's done it before. Till now he had fingered her once or twice, but that was it. Most of the work he had done in the old fashioned way. Oga gulped and breathed in the smell of her arousal. It made his heart beat faster and he got harder by the second. Then he leaned in and heard her moan. Must have been his breath on her wet skin. Well, how hard could it be?

With that his tongue shot out of his mouth and took an experimental lick. Another muffled moan. He found out he liked her taste. Even more that he liked her scent. He licked her again, parting the silk skin of her folds apart. Her legs trembled. Another lick, this time across her clit. She bucked her hips and let out a pant. She must have liked that one. He knew that every time his fingers were rubbing the sensitive bulb she was tightening around him the most, so that must have felt good. He repeated his last motion and this time his hands were holding her tighter so she won't move too much. He saw her twitch before his eyes. It was exciting looking her from so close. Her rosy lips had swollen and were wet with both her juices and his saliva.

After a minute he had set a little route for his tongue. First he slid over her lips, then sank down at her entrance with a few swirls inside her and then up to her clit, making circles around it. Over and over again. She felt her mind go blank. She couldn't hear nor see anything. All her senses had melted and concentrated on the pleasure his tongue was giving her. It was getting harder to suppress the moans, but then she realized there was no need for that. So she sighed and panted and moaned. Her hands went to his head and her fingers entangled with his hair. She was bucking her hips and grinding them against his face even further.

"More…" slipped from her lips between moans and she didn't even notice, her brain had almost shut down.

He ffelt something strange in his gut. Something he could distinguish from the hotness and arousal and the want for her. It tickled him and grew bigger with her every moan, with every shake of her body. And then it almost burst when he heard he demand more, her voice pleading. Was that pride? It was the closest thing he knew to it. It was almost like the first time they were together and he had made her cum. Something like that, but a little stronger. He wondered if she was aware of the fact that she was practically begging him to give her more pleasure. But even if she was, maybe she didn't care about something like that and so he didn't also. Right now he better give her what she wants or she'd kick his ass later.

And so he settled on her clit and took it in his mouth, closing it between his lips. He sucked on it and she gasped, the hold on his hair became tighter. Damn, she must feel good. He sucked harder, all while grazing the tip of his tongue over it. Her whole body responded; she arched her back and threw her head back, her golden locks spreading all over the pillow; all her muscles tensed and her hips bucked up further if that was even possible.

"T-Tatsumi!" she almost screamed.

'She must be close.' He thought. He'd noticed that when she was about to cum she would call him by his first name. He smiled a little against her folds and slid a single digit inside her. Her walls immediately clenched around it desperately, sucking it in. He moved it around, spreading her further before he slid a second finger in and started moving in and out, all while sucking hard on her silky clit. By now she was tossing about and he could hardly keep her in place. He felt her nails dipping in the skin of his shoulder and head. His name was leaving her lips in muted cries; her body was shaking as if electricity was running through it. He was peeking at her over her pubic and was entranced with the view. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than her heaving chest, her parted moist lips and the golden locks of hair spreading around and sticking to her wet face. He almost lost himself for a moment, sucking on her bulb so hard that her every move stopped and her body stiffened. With a loud cry he felt her cum on his hand, tight and hot. Craving for something else to have felt that, not just his fingers, he pulled them out and licked away all the moistness that was pouring out of her, making her body twitch every time he grazed her still very sensitive bud.

When he stood up, licking his fingers and watching her panting she met his gaze and shot a shaking hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She could hardly move from all the pleasure, but for some reason she desperately wanted his lips on hers. Her taste was vivid on his lips and she savored it without hesitation. As he nested his body between her legs, leaning completely in the kiss, she could feel him hard against her thigh. It made her grin against his lips and he pulled away a little to look at her wondering.

"What are you grinning about?" he raised an eyebrow.

She just slid her arm away from his neck and down to his boxers, grazing her fingers over his erection. "This." She said with a mischievous smile when he hissed at her touch.

"Damn… Whose fault you think it is for it to get that hard, huh?" he shot her a glare which she met with a mockingly innocent look. "Your moans are fucking turning me on, woman!" he exclaimed and slammed his lips back on hers.

"They… do?" she managed to tease him between kisses. "And why's that?"

"Because your voice is so damn sexy when you cum, that I could hardly stop my self from taking you right away." He said quickly and went to kiss her neck.

"Well, you better get rid of those boxers, because I heard somewhere that holding in is not particularly healthy. And I don't want the young master's contractor to be unhealthy." She said with her flat tone back.

He only looked at her for a moment and didn't wait for another invitation before he stood up and disposed of the said piece of cloth in less than two seconds. When he leaned to her, she stood up too and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him to lie down on his back on the other end of the bed. And before he could say anything she climbed over him.

"Just stay still." She said and caught the ends of her night-gown, pulling it up over her head and tossing it in one of the room's corners, catching her hair in the motion. "You're injured, remember? So I'll take over from here." She added and slid her wet pussy over his hardness, making him throw his head back and growl.

Who could argue to that, even if he wanted? But still… why would anyone want to argue? Well, he didn't. Not when Hilda was above him in all her naked glory. Her delicious hips straddling his; her thin waist and plentiful breasts were more than he could ever ask for.

Hilda lifted her hips a little and took his member in her hand, slowly guiding it to her entrance and then in an agonizingly long slide she impaled herself on him. He moaned in a low dangerous voice and tightly grabbed her thighs beside him. They were still trembling from the orgasm she had gone through a few minutes ago and were hardly bracing her weight while she was sluggishly moving up and down on him. Her inside was as wet and tight as the first time and every other time they were doing it... He didn't know how he should call _it_. Some times it was simply fucking; they were so violent and needy that it was all happening so rough and fast that there was no other way to call it. And other times it was slow and sensual, like right now. He wanted to call it making love, but he wasn't really sure… wasn't that supposed to involve_ love_? The hell was that in the first place?

He looked up at her. Her hair was dancing over her shoulders, reaching her lightly bouncing breasts. Her eye was half closed and her gaze was watery and lustful. Her hands were on his stomach, burning his skin. She was riding him as slowly as every time she was up there. She liked it like that in the beginning, but he knew that with the pleasure building she would increase her pace, so he patiently waited for it.

Oga wondered if it really has been only two days that he had been having sex/fucking/making love with her? He sure knew a lot about her habits in bed for such a short time. It was as if they were lovers for years… Lovers? Ah, well. Fuck naming. She was right in front of him and he wasn't gonna waste his time thinking about stupid stuff like this.

His hands went up, traveling across her hips and waist; lingering on her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples and feeling her tighten even more; then went to play with her hair.

"I like it when your hair is down." He whispered as he thrust up, meeting her movements.

"Hn? Why?" she could only ask as the pleasure of him hitting a sweet spot deep inside her overwhelmed her mind.

"The first time we did it your hair was down." He simply said and pulled her down to kiss her lips that had parted in surprise.

She had never thought he was able to say something as cheesy as this. Not that she minded. She might be a demon, but this didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the fluttering warm feeling in her chest whenever he's been nice and sweet, no matter how rare that was. She could let herself be swept away by it... Right?

His bucking hips and thrusts brought her immense pleasure that snapped her from her thoughts. He was pressing her head down in a hard, almost violent kiss while increasing the pace of their movements. Truth to be told she wanted to enjoy this a little longer, but they had a lot of time anyway so she might as well let him have some fun… She just felt like it and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he's been a cheesy idiot…

She pushed up and pulled him with her, so he was sitting and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. It gave him more control to push inside her with the pace he liked and he liked it intense. His hands encircled her back and caressed it repeatedly while he was planting hot kisses on her neck and shoulders, biting and sucking on the delicate skin. She was doing the same to him and he loved it. Their bodies were covered in hot sweat as their pace started to get faster, his thrusts harder and deeper. It was making her head spin and she was tightening her hold on every part of his body that she had access to. She felt the fire bubble in her belly boiling, and about to burst. Her moans started to fill the room once again, but this time there were his accompanying them too.

And there she was cumming again, tightening her slippery walls around his hardness, taking him over the edge with her. He brought her mouth to his into an open wet kiss, muffling their moaning and panting, while the place where they were connected was now a slick mess of their pleasure.

He collapsed back on the bed together with her on top, never releasing his hold of her hot body. She laid her head on his heaving chest and matched his breathing. They stayed connected and didn't move excepts for Oga pulling a sheet over their sweaty bodies. It took a few minutes for their breathing to be back to normal.

"Damn, that was…" Oga was first to break the silence.

"…Good?" she followed.

"Yeah"

Another few moments of silence.

"You know what?" he started again.

"What?"

"This dandelion guy is really cool."

"It's Dantalian, you fool." She scolded him.

"Right, Dantalian… He's cool for sending these." He looked at the baby cradle where Beelze was soundly sleeping with his new hat on and oblivious to whatever his parents were doing.

"Yes, he is." She smiled lightly.

Oga yawned and Hilda looked up at him.

"Sleepy already?"

"Well, it's been a long day… I almost died." He said and shuddered as he remembered the horrible cold feeling. "I…" she saw him close his eyes and after a pause he spoke again. "I'm still weak, right?" It felt like a question to himself, but she answered anyway.

"You are." She said simply and when he lifted his head and looked surprised at her she lied back on his chest. "But that's now. In a few years, when the war begins, you'll be strong enough."

He plopped his head back and sighed. "As I though, I have to participate?"

"Yes. You have to."

"Well, I promised to kick Rusty-kun's ass, so I guess it's okay." He shrugged and ran his fingers through her hair. "And by that time Beel would have grown up and we'll kick all their asses." He stated proudly, making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you would. And Master would become a strong demon thanks to you."

"It won't be just because of me, his mom is a badass too." He confessed.

"Oga Tatsumi, was that a compliment?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just saying that one day your kids would be damn lucky to have an evil mom like you. You get a little annoying, but you're still badass!" he said and hoped that she couldn't see the warmness on his cheeks.

She stayed quiet. She didn't know how to respond to that, especially when she knew she would probably never have kids. For a wet nurse like her, taking care of her master was her whole life. No marriage, no kids. What she had with him now was just… well she wasn't sure what it was. But in any case it would most probably not lead to offspring. After all there was no way a human could impregnate her.

"Shower?" she heard him suggesting and looked up.

"Sounds good." She said simply and that was that.

When they finished cleaning, they went to sleep without continuing their pleasure session. It's been a long and tiring day and they needed rest. Besides they still had about five days before his family was back and they were sure to find a way to kill some time till then.

Before they went to sleep they took Beel with them in bed. The new cradle was good, but it wasn't easy to get used to the absence of the baby between them. It just didn't feel right for some reason. And so with Oga's big hand around both Beel and Hilda, the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

_Two months later…_

It was Beelze's birthday… Okay it was one year since Oga had picked him up, but whatever. It was an occasion to celebrate and the gang wasn't going to miss it.

The strongest people in Ishiyama were gathered in Oga's home, almost wrecking it. Himekawa had brought a huge cake made by his personal chef as a present and a pile of toys to accompany it. Kanzaki was invited together with Futaba, who was at the moment playing with her senior lackey- Beelze and her brand new one- Kouta. Kouta didn't seem to like the idea, so he wanted to run back to his big sister, but the little blond monster had tied him up already. Aoi and the Red tails were in the kitchen, helping Hilda and Oga's mom with the food, while the boys were arguing about some freakin game. Good thing Misaki was around to scare the shit out of them so they don't start a fight. And that was applying especially for Oga and Toujou who were just a heartbeat away from jumping on each other while Natsume was laughing his ass off beside them.

As she was placing sandwiches over a big plate together with Aoi, Hilda felt strangely dizzy and propped on the table.

"Hilda, are you okay?" the ex Red Tails' leader asked, noticing the maid's flushed cheeks. "You look like you have a fever. Is it a cold or something?"

"I'm fine." Hilda shot. "I don't need your concern." She declared and headed for the kitchen plot to fill the small carton cups with corn soup.

But when she lifter the lid of the saucepan it hit her. The smell was somewhat unpleasant and it made her sick. She held her mouth to stop herself from throwing up and ran to the bathroom. The girls saw that and exchanged looks between each other. All except for Oga's mom and Aoi, who followed behind the blonde. When Hilda came out of the bathroom, wiping the water off her mouth she saw the two women waiting in front of the door.

"Hilda, darling… are you all right?" the older women asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Maybe Kunieda was right, I might have a cold." She said, but couldn't believe her own words. She thought she was immune to all germs in the Human World, but maybe there was something wrong.

"I have some medicine in my backpack, I'll go get it." Aoi said and Hilda just nodded. She doubted human's medicines would work on her and Kunieda was the last person she wanted to rely on, but she was still feeling sick and lightheaded and she didn't like that feeling one bit.

As the two younger women headed for the living room to get the medicine, Oga's mom's voice came behind them.

"But I don't really think it's a cold." She stated and the girls halted, turning around.

"Eh?" Aoi looked questioningly.

"What do you mean, Oga-san?" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"Hilda, honey, when was the last time you had your period?" the older woman asked.

Aoi's face froze. Hilda's face followed.

"A-about two months ago…"the nurse answered, feeling cold sweat drop rolling down her forehead.

"See?" Mrs. Oga chirped happily. "Our Tatsumi wasn't just good for nothing after all."

Oh shit… There was no way, was there? He was a human, she was a demon. No matter how you looked at it, there was no way a mere human would be strong enough to…

"_He's no ordinary human anymore… No, he's never been just an ordinary human to begin with." _

The words she herself had once told her sister resonated in her mind… or more like slammed against her skull. She should have thought about this option before.

Next to her Aoi had obviously came back from her delirious state and was now clenching her fists, dark aura surrounding her.

"Ogaaaa…. I'll kill him this time." She snarled and stomped towards the living room.

Hilda noticed that and went to follow her. As if she would let the bitch touch her man, let alone kill him_… Her man_? Ah, whatever.

Oga on the other side was about to knock out Furuichi… although just in the game they were playing right now, when the black-haired swordswoman burst into the room, pushed the boys that had gathered around the TV screen and caught the young father by the collar, pulling him up.

"Oga, you perverted bastard!" she growled and fought the vicious blush that was about to cover her cheeks.

"Ha? What now?" the delinquent wondered why he was so abruptly separated from his game controller. "What have I done this time?"

"What have you done? You ask what have you done?" Aoi was about to have a panic attack. "Because of you Hilda is…"

"Wait, Kunieda." The said blonde entered the room. "Don't just casually touch…"

"Hilda is pregnant!" Kunieda cried out while pointing at the maid.

"…Him." Hilda finished.

Everyone in the room fell silent, only the sounds from the stupid video game could be heard. Beelze who was on the floor next to Oga's feet watched as his father's face became paler that the cream on his birthday cake and he fell limp on the floor beside him.

"Adah?"

End

* * *

**Okay guys, that was it! End, fin, конец, 終わり、край!**

**As I said above, I had a few other ideas to include, but gave up on them. Anyway, I guess here is the time to thank everyone once again. I though about writing the names of everyone who reviewed and stuck with the story from the very beginning, but then I remembered how much of an airhead I am and how the chance to forget someone and offend them is about 90%, so I gave up on that. Plus I'm a lazy person. (Aquarius, don't blame me.) So I just want to say a big Thank you to everyone. This is my first finished story and it's all thanks to you guys. **

**And since it's my last AN, maybe I can put some random rant in it :p**

**First, I was so pleased at the new chapter that was (finally) released today. Man, it was just epic to see Oga bleeding from his ears lol And that little scene they had with Hilda... it was so incredibly cheesy but still so awesome! I can't wait for the next ark to start and we all get some Oga/Hilda action. I hope Tamura-sensei gets all my telepathic messages.**

**Another thing... Don't you guys just want tuneless night hat? Because I sure do. I have a trouble sleeping at night, so something like that would be welcomed. **

**About my next fiction... beat me. I have some ideas for a Beelzebub fiction, One Piece fiction and Sket Dance fiction...But I don't know which one I should start. Someone has asked me to write some more Nurarihyon no mago fiction, but I'm not in the mood right now, sorry. maybe some time later, maybe never. I can't give any promises because I never stick to them. That's the kind of horrible person I am, never believe what I promise you. But before i do any of that I should get some Kanji reviewed and I also have some IchiRuki doujinshi to translate, because YouTubers just won't leave my sorry ass alone about it xD In other words I have it rough.**

**So, I guess that's it... It's been a pleasure and I'll be lurking around. Bye bye!**

**Lina.**


End file.
